Turning Ouran Upside Down
by StyleMisfit
Summary: A new American girl comes in and speaks her mind to whoever will listen, and also to those who won't! Meaning Kyoya, of course. She bothers him to no end but does he secretly like it? KyoyaXOC and Kyoya might be a little out of character sorry!
1. New Girl

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 1- New girl.**

Main character POV (all will be revealed)

Ding dong. Ding Dong. DING DONG. _DING DONG!_ God, who the heck is here so early in the morning? I think angrily as I jump out of bed and walk to the door.

"WHAT?" I say as I sling it open to find my friend wearing a boy's uniform.

"Isn't today your first day at Ouran?" she asks, her head turned to the side.

"…" I am silent as my still half asleep brain tries to process what she said.

My eyes shoot open wide and I run back to my room, leaving her to come in and shut the door behind her.

"Haruhiiiiiiiii, you could have called me," I whine as I try to find the yellow uniform I had to wear.

"Your phone was off." she points out, just as I find it and start trying to pull the oversized guy's shirt I had slept in over my head.

I start laughing hysterically as I'm trying to get it off. She starts laughing too, and I finally get it off and throw on the Ouran uniform. I grab my phone and stuff it in my bag, leaving my hair as it is. Not a good plan on my part. I run for my shoes and am out the door before Haruhi can even get out of my room. Of course there are still boxes piled everywhere from where my family moved from America to Japan yesterday so I can't blame her but still.

"Hey! Wait up!" she yells as she shuts my door and runs down the steps of our apartment building.

I found out she was my neighbor yesterday, when she came over to see if she could help us unpack. I was surprised she could speak English, but she said everyone at Ouran spoke the language. This was how I figured out her, um, "situation." I told her I had been accepted into Ouran too and she said that was great but she needed to tell me something. As she told her tale I listened intently, and couldn't help from laughing at this so-called, "Host King." I couldn't wait to meet him.

We arrive in our classroom laughing and running. She shoves me down in an empty desk in front of her, and sits down between two twins. I turn around and grin at them like a Cheshire cat.

"Hikaru and Kauru I presume." I say, trying to hold back a laugh.

I don't dare look at Haruhi because then I know I'll start laughing..

"Yep," they say in unison, "So Haruhi has told you about us. But did he tell you which one is which?"

I shake my head and they smile at each other.

"Then let's play the Which one is Hikaru game!" they say, obviously excited.

"Umm," I say, looking at them trying to remember what Haruhi has told me about each of them.

There! A flash of mischievousness cross Hikaru's eyes.

I point to him and say, "Hikaru." and point to the other and say, "Kauru."

Haruhi smiles really big and says, "I knew you'd figure it out! After all I told you about them and the host club, no doubt about it."

Hikaru and Kauru look stunned then break out in huge grins and hug me, one wrapping their arms around my neck, the other around my waist. I awkwardly pat them on their backs.

"Can't… breathe." I gasp and they pull away quickly.

"Good lord, you guys are turning into Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi says, chuckling.

"Senpai?" I ask, turning my head to the side in confusion.

"It means like senior. You say that to someone older than you." Haruhi explains.

"Where are you from anyway?" Hikaru says, like I'm stupid.

"America. We don't say that there. It's way confusing so I'm just going to stick with the way I normally talk." I retort back.

The teacher walks in and we all take our seats and look forward to hear the lesson.

Tamaki POV

Where is my dear daughter! I bet those doppelgangers have taken her away and she is crying for her daddy right now! Oh my poor Haruhi! She walks in the door and I run to her and pick her up, hugging her tight.

"Oh Haruhi! What have these two done to you!" I shout as I glare at the twins who are grinning evilly.

"Senpai, let me go." Haruhi gasps, and I put her down gently.

"What are you two hiding?" I say, turning to them and noticing how close they are standing.

"Oh, just her." they say and part, revealing a beautiful girl with wild, wavy hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Why hello, my princess." I say, kneeling down in front of her, "I don't believe I've seen you before. I surely would have remembered someone as beautiful as you."

I take her hand and kiss it. Surprisingly, she puts her index finger under my chin and brings it up to look in her face.

"You must be the idiot king." she states, smirking.

Kyoya POV

Oh my, that was rich. I heard an unfamiliar voice and looked up from my laptop just in time to see an amazingly gorgeous girl lifting Tamaki's face toward her own.

"You must be the idiot king." she said as she smirked wildly.

Hikaru and Kauru started laughing hysterically, Haruhi looked sick trying to hold in her laughter, and Tamaki had rushed over to the corner and started growing mushrooms on his shoulders. I make sure my face is clear of any amusement, and I walk toward where this wild girl is laughing harder than the twins.

"Excuse me, I understand that you are Haruhi's friend, but he needs to start preparing for activities now." I say as I give her my hosting smile.

"What's this he crap? Hikaru and Kauru keep calling her a guy too. I know what's up so just quit it." she says glaring at me.

"Oh you know her secret? Well, what can we do to stop you from telling anyone?" I say, moving my head so the sun glints against my glasses, hiding my frustration with this crazy girl.

"Hmmm, how about you let me hang out here every day after school. I could help out and I don't have anything better to do." she says, and a look in her eyes tells me I'm not going to win this fight.

"Alright." I say and I sigh, retreating to my laptop.

"Really?" she asks, excited as she follows me and leans down behind me, looking at the screen, "I wasn't going to tell anyways, you know."

Dang, this girl is good.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that." is all I say, clicking on the document that holds our profits.

"You need to change that number." she says simply, not moving an inch.

"I beg your pardon?" I say, annoyed at her presence.

"That number is wrong. The square route of 497 is 22.293 when rounded off, not 22.295." She responds with a monotone voice, as if it is every day she corrects Kyoya Ootori himself on math.

"Nah I'm sure if Kyoya-sempai figured it then it's right." Kauru says, coming up and slinging his arm around her waist.

"She's right." I mumble, after checking it on my laptop, thinking it would make her go away if I showed her I was right.

"What?" Kauru asks, unbelieving.

"Told youuu." she says, leaning down to smile at me, an amazing, bright, crazy, wild smile.

She skips away to go find Haruhi, leaving Kauru and I dumbfounded.

I watch her leave and think to myself, "Who is this girl?"

**Who is she? Will she drive Kyoya nuts and Tamaki off the deep end? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Cakes and Stories

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 2- Cakes and Stories.**

"_You need to change that number." she says simply, not moving an inch._

"_I beg your pardon?" I say, annoyed at her presence._

"_That number is wrong. The square route of 497 is 22.293 when rounded off, not 22.295." She responds with a monotone voice, as if it is every day she corrects Kyoya Ootori himself on math._

"_Nah I'm sure if Kyoya-sempai figured it then it's right." Kauru says, coming up and slinging his arm around her waist._

"_She's right." I mumble, after checking it on my laptop, thinking it would make her go away if I showed her I was right._

"_What?" Kauru asks, unbelieving._

"_Told youuu." she says, leaning down to smile at me, an amazing, bright, crazy, wild smile._

_She skips away to go find Haruhi, leaving Kauru and I dumbfounded. _

_I watch her leave and think to myself, "Who is this girl?"_

Main Character's POV

"Who is this girl?" Kyoya asks aloud.

I turn around to look at him and from the look on his face, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

I smirk at him and say simply, "Alice Seastorm." before turning and walking toward the kitchen to go get Haruhi.

Kyoya's POV

"Alice Seastorm." she stated and turned away from me.

ME! Who does she think she is? I storm after her to get more information. I open the door to the kitchen only to be hit in the face by a piece of cake.

Normal POV

Time stops for a moment as Kyoya slowly takes off his glasses and wipes them on his shirt. He places them back in their place and slowly picks up another piece of cake. He throws it at Haruhi, hitting her in the face. He runs to hide behind Alice right as she throws one back at him, so it hits Alice. Alice wipes her face, turns around, and rubs it in Kyoya's.

They are all laughing hysterically when they hear an, "Ahem." the doorway.

They turn and see Kauru, who is surveying the mess with mischievous eyes. They don't notice him pulling a slice out from behind his back.

"I want in." he says evilly as he flings it at Alice.

She is blinded by the cake. She throws some right back in the general direction but ends up hitting Kyoya. She wipes her eyes and winks at Haruhi. The jump and tackle Kauru and Kyoya, shoving cake at them as they fall. Kyoya jumps up, tossing a cupcake at Haruhi. She follows him shoving cake at Alice. Kauru hops up and picks up another piece of cake. They are all armed and Alice is still sitting on the floor.

"Crap." she says and starts to get mauled by various cakes.

When there is absolutely no more ammo, except on the floor, they see Alice laying there. She doesn't appear to be breathing. Kyoya and Kauru kneel down beside her as Haruhi looks wide-eyed at the mess she would no doubt have to clean up.

"Alice? Are you alright?" asks Kyoya somewhat urgently, because he is in the medical business so he is prepared for this kind of situation.

She suddenly shoots up, flipping Kyoya over and sitting on his chest.

"That's what you get." she says, flopping her legs down on a surprised Kauru's lap.

"Alright, alright. You win!" Kyoya says as he also can't breathe, but from laughing at this quick witted girl.

"I surrender too, we better go get cleaned up." Kauru says, standing up and pulling Alice with him.

Alice yanks Kyoya up and links her arm in his, surprising him. She then links her other arm in Kauru's (A/N: Like in the Wizard of Oz XD).

"I didn't know you could be fun Kyoya." she says playfully as she shows him her Cheshire cat grin.

Kauru raises his hand and wipes some icing of the side of her mouth.

"You could have told me." she says, "I love cake!"

"In that case you have some on your nose." Kyoya says, flicking her forehead.

She nearly goes cross-eyed trying to see it which makes Kyoya and Kauru laugh. She pouts at them and then yanks them out the kitchen door with her. The hosts become silent. Hosting hasn't started yet so they are all just kind of standing around. When a cake covered Alice comes out of the kitchen with two cake covered boys who have left a not-as-cake covered Haruhi to clean up it is kind of surprising. Suddenly, the club erupts in noise, causing Alice to wince.

"Is that mommy?" asks Tamaki.

"Kauru? I thought you only played with me!" Hikaru says, faking sadness.

"Yay cake!" shouts Hani, little flowers appearing around his face as he speaks.

"Ah." says Takashi, smiling at the scene.

"Alice, this is Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai. Or Takashi and Mitskuni because I have noticed you still speak like an American." Kyoya explains, "Men, this is Alice Seastorm. From America."

"Hi, guys! And Kyoya, I still speak like an American because I am an American. Duh." she retorts, shocking all who had not witnessed her… her… I don't know what to call it other than Aliceness.

He smiles down at her and the three retreat to the restrooms to clean off all the cake before activities started.

"Kyoya-senpai? Who is that foreign girl serving tea to Haruhi at the moment?" one of Kyoya's customers ask.

"Oh, that is Alice Seastorm. She is our new helper, because she is Haruhi's friend." he replies, careful to graze the truth but not reveal it all.

"How did she get in to Ouran? I have never heard the name Seastorm, and my family travels to America all the time on business" another asks.

"I'm not sure." he replies to them, and then to Alice he calls, "Alice? Hurry and put that tray down then come over here."

She makes a point of slowly walking toward the kitchen and back towards Kyoya.

She sits down on the sofa he's sitting on and asks, "Yes?"

"These lovely ladies would like to know how you came to be at Ouran. Also, who is your family? They must be huge over in America." he asks her sweetly, but she can tell he's surprised at her girliness.

"Oh, that's easy. I was talking to my friend Dee, who has moved over to Japan, and she remarked about a huge, beautiful school called Ouran. I made it my goal to go here when my parents and I moved here, the month after the fact. I was surprised when I was accepted though, because as you can see, my parents aren't very proper," she says as she tries to run her fingers through her hair, giggling, "In fact, we are nothing but a festival family. We make our money by selling lanterns at hippie festivals. We traveled all around America in a big, rumbling orange van." here she pulls her hair back from her face in an elastic from her wrist, "Concerning my hair, as I see you staring at it, I left my hairbrush near the water in Virginia one time and when I went back for it, not an hour later mind you, it was gone. I haven't remembered to buy a new one yet." she says sheepishly.

He is amazed. How could such a small time family have meant anything to the chairman?

"Yes, I know it's weird too," she says as she stands up and walks behind Kyoya, just standing there, "but then I remembered one time, I saw a limousine broken down on the side of the road, I think in Washington, and a man inside. I walked over to the man outside of the car who was cursing at a flat tire. I asked him if he would like a lantern but he told me to go away. I turned to walk back to the grounds and ran right into the man from inside the car. He frowned down at me but I still asked him if he wanted a lantern. His face lit up and he said he'd love one. I handed him one and skipped away, not knowing it would effect me later on. When I heard about Ouran, I did some research and found a picture of the chairman. Lo and behold it was the same man! Not an hour later I received a call from him himself telling me I was accepted. He also thanked me for the lantern again. I didn't know he remembered." she looks like she's remembering a dream.

The girls around Kyoya are crying from the touching story and he finds himself smiling at her country accent he picked up on during the story.

She leans down and whispers to him, "Quit smiling like an idiot."

She flicks him in the back of the head and walks away, her story finished.

**Aw such a cute story! So tell me, Kyoya or Kauru? I just don't know! HELPPPP MEEEEE!**


	3. Double Invitation

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 3- Double Invitation. **

_The girls around Kyoya are crying from the touching story and he finds himself smiling at her country accent he picked up on during the story. _

_She leans down and whispers to him, "Quit smiling like an idiot."_

_She flicks him in the back of the head and walks away, her story finished._

Alice's POV

Hosting activities have just finished and I flop down on the sofa, exhausted. I didn't notice Kauru sitting there until an oof can from above me. I look up to see him smiling at me playfully. Evidently I flopped down right in his lap, my head on his legs.

I grin at him and say, "You make a good pillow."

He pushes an unruly lock of hair out of my eyes, my elastic had broken and hit Hikaru in the arm earlier. He had been dramatic about it, and both him and Kauru had launched into one of their acts. I had joked for them to wait to be weird until I left.

Kauru says, "And you make a good cake."

I grin wider, reaching Cheshire proportions, and say, "You looked pretty good yourself."

"I can't believe you got Kyoya in there. He's usually so distant. Sometimes we call him the Shadow King." Kauru says, laughing.

An angry aura is coming from in front of us so I turn my head, getting attacked by my hair, and see Kyoya standing there grinning like a psycho.

"The Shadow King huh? Do you want to find out how evil I can get?" he asks menacingly.

I slip off Kauru's lap and go stand beside Kyoya. All the other hosts seem to be hiding from him. I poke him in the arm and he turns to me and stares down at me like a madman.

"Yes?" he asks evilly.

I grab his black notebook and whack him in the head with it. He seems shocked and Kauru is whispering for me to run. Suddenly Kyoya breaks out in a smile, not the hosting one but the one from the kitchen, and grabs his notebook. He hits me with it lightly and I punch him in the arm.

"Can I leave now?" I ask him.

"Sure. Come back tomorrow with Haruhi and the twins. At four." he says, nodding.

"'Kay." I say walking out the big door and slamming it behind me.

The doorbell rings later, around eight. Thinking it's Haruhi, I run for the door in just what I have on.

I open it and say, "Hey!" before I realize that it's the Shadow King himself.

"Hello, Alice. You look… comfortable." he says, smirking at my baggy fatigues and the tight Phys Ed shirt from my old school.

"Yeah well so do you." I say, seeing his jeans and button-down shirt, "For you at least. Come on in. Hey will you grab me that sweatshirt right there? I'll go tell Someone you're here."

I walk into the next room, my apartment is bigger than Haruhi's, and yell, "MOM, DAD! COME HERE!"

I walk back and he hands me the sweatshirt. I pull it over my head, it advertises gasoline or something of the sort, and grab his arm, pulling him with me into the living room. I flop down on the sofa and pull my legs up, resting my chin on my knees. He sits beside me, more comfortably than he looked at the club. My parents walk in and my mom breaks out in a grin.

"First day of school and you already have a boyfriend? Popular much?" she asks, laughing.

I feel my face start flaming and as I catch Kyoya out of the corner of my eye I see him blushing too.

I must have hesitated too long because My dad sits down across from us and asks Kyoya, "What are your intentions toward my daughter."

"Hey! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a member of the most club I'm kind-of-sort-of a part of. Remember? I told you about it." I say embarrassed not for me but for Kyoya because he wasn't used to them.

"She's correct, I have no intentions toward her whatsoever." he says.

Kyoya's POV

Man, I just lied through my teeth. I came here tonight with the intention of asking her to the upcoming host ball with me. I had hoped she would make the usually excruciating experience more lively, since I had had fun with her today with the cake.

"I just wanted to introduce ya'll, not marry him. So scoot so I can talk to him." she says pointedly.

"Fine." her mom says, dragging her husband behind her.

"Parents. What're you gonna do?" she says and shrugs, turning and flopping her feet in my lap.

Surprised, I chuckle at her nerve. I turn so I'm facing her.

"I would like to ask you to the upcoming host club ball." I ask, wasting no words.

"'Kay sure! Sounds like fun!" she says, grinning that grin that makes her look like that cat from, how coincidental, Alice in Wonderland.

"'Kay sure? I was sure you would argue with me or give me crap about it!" I say.

"That's why I didn't make you sweat. Because I knew It's what you expected." she says, mischievously, " That's one thing you have to know about me. Expect the unexpected."

I glare at her and she laughs, unlike any girl I've ever heard. It's a wild, free, untainted laugh. One that you can tell comes from a person who doesn't care what people think, who marches to the beat of a different drummer. She gets up and walks to the ringing door.

She opens it and as soon as she does I hear, "Have you seen mommy?"

I glance at my phone and see I have 23 missed calls. From Tamaki. I sigh as she asks how he knows where she lives.

"I knew you lived next to Haruhi, I heard you talking." he answered, " So do you know where he is?"

As she's preparing to tell Tamaki off I get up and walk behind her. I see the rest of the club behind Tamaki, including Haruhi. She, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kauru gasp when they see me. I bet Hikaru and Kauru are getting weird ideas, but as I glance at them I see anger flash in Kauru's eyes. I must check in to that.

Tamaki whines, "Motherrrr, why didn't you pick up your phone?"

I shrug and say, "I didn't hear it."

"Well, now that he's found I'm going home. See you, Alice." Haruhi says and goes back to her apartment.

As soon as she does, Alice's parents come back in to see what all the commotion is.

"Who are all these boys Alice?" her father says, suspiciously.

"Hikaru and Kauru," she says, pointing at them respectively, "Tamaki." she points at him, crying in a corner, growing mushrooms." QUIT IT TAMAKI! And that's Takashi and Mitskuni." she points at them in turn. "You met Kyoya."

"And who is this lovely lady?" asks Tamaki, having perked back up.

"This is my mom. And the man staring at you angrily is my dad." she says, obviously amused at his blunder.

"Ah, I'm sorry Seastorm-san." Tamaki says, bowing.

"San?" her father asks her.

"Honorific. Guys, just call them Asher and Star. That's what I call them. It is their names after all…" she says annoyed at them busting in.

"What unusual names! Why is Alice's name so normal?" Hani-senpai asks them.

"Well as you can tell from the flat, we're kind of out there." Star replies, motioning toward the décor on the walls and the furniture. It was all either battered, or tie-dyed crazy colors, "So we love the movie Alice in Wonderland," just as I thought, "And It's a great coincidence we named her Alice because she'd have these wonderfully crazy dreams of a mad world when she was little. She also once fell down a rabbit hole from chasing a rabbit, but it wasn't white."

"That's so cool!" shouts Kauru and he walks up and wraps an arm around Alice's waist.

"Oh, which one are you?" Star asks.

"Kauru." he replies.

"And what intentions do you have toward my daughter?" Asher asks, convinced someone had intentions toward his daughter.

"Only the intentions of asking her to the host club ball." he replies again.

"Shoot, okay all of ya'll go home except Kyoya and Kauru. Kauru, take your shoes off, and Storm? TAKE ASHER AND GO AWAY!" Alice orders.

Everyone obeys her because she has a very menacing glint in her eyes. She grabs Kauru's and my arms and drags us back toward the sofa, pushing us down then sitting cross-legged on the table in front of us.

"I can't go with both of you." she says.

"Wait, he already asked you? Well, then go with him." Kauru says, sounding kind of hurt.

"But you asked me too. I've always gone to dances or parties with whoever asked me, and only one person at a time ever did. I've always promised myself I would go with whoever asked me, no matter if I liked the person or not. Because it takes a lot of courage to go and ask someone. And who knows? If you are asked to dance then dance! It may be the person's last." she explains.

Her eyes suddenly light up with an idea but before she can speak, Kauru pulls her down into the space between us and wraps his arms around her neck hugging her. Not to be outdone, I wrap my arms around her waist.

"That's so sweet!" Kauru says, tears in his eyes.

"Adorable." I agree, touched by this story more than the one about the chairman.

"I have an idea though," she says relaxing a little, I noticed she got tense when we hugged her, "How about I go with the host club in general, and I dance with both of you at least once."

"That sounds fair." Kauru says, shooting me a small glare over her head.

"I'm alright with it." I say, agreeing with him again, glaring back.

"Good, now ya'll can stay or go but I'm going to go to sleep so I can't keep you company." she says as she shrugs off our arms and gets up.

She tugs off her sweatshirt and walks to the kitchen to put it back.

When she comes back, she hugs us both, surprising us, and says, "Now get out. I wasn't serious you know."

I smile at her and notice Kauru's eyes on a small strip of skin where her shirt had ridden up as she hugged us. She notices him too and smacks him in the side of the head.

"Out. Now, freaks." she says, glaring at him.

"More details about the ball tomorrow, at the meeting." I say as she shoves us toward the door.

"'Kay now get out of my house!" she shouts playfully as she shuts the door behind us.

About ten second later she opens it again and hands us our shoes, which we had taken off. She then shuts the door again and I can hear her walking toward where the bedrooms should be, judging by the placement of the other rooms. Kauru and I put on our shoes and walk down the stairs, toward our own homes, to get some sleep ourselves.

**I wanna go to a ball with Kyoya and Kauru! And Takashi! I hate you Alice! Grrrrrr…..**


	4. The Ball!

_Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 4- Double The Ball!. _

"'_**Kay now get out of my house!" she shouts playfully as she shuts the door behind us.**_

_**About ten second later she opens it again and hands us our shoes, which we had taken off. She then shuts the door again and I can hear her walking toward where the bedrooms should be, judging by the placement of the other rooms. Kauru and I put on our shoes and walk down the stairs, toward our own homes, to get some sleep ourselves.**_

**Alice's POV**

**School was fun today. Now we are at the host club meeting though and I'm wiped out. I'll just carefully lay my head on the table, hiding behind Takashi, and hope Kyoya doesn't notice.**

"**Alice!" he shouts.**

**My head shoots up and from the force, my chair falls over. I hear a tear as I jump up and salute him, playfully. He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.**

"**Look at your knee." he says.**

**I look down and see my dress ripped right over my knee to show a bleeding, two-inch wide cut.**

"**Oh, wow. Wonder how that got there." I say in wonder as I pull my chair back up and sit back down.**

"**Kauru. Infirmary. Now." Kyoya commands.**

**Kauru nods and helps me out of my chair. **

**He moves to pick me up but I swat his hand away and say, "I can walk on my own thank you."**

**As we walk out of the room, I turn and shoot Kyoya a glare. He uncharacteristically grins back. Haruhi is watching our exchange and narrowing her eyes. Great, now I have to explain everything to her later. Before the ball that is.**

**Kyoya's POV**

**There she is, walking in on Haruhi's arm. She looks stunning. She has on a knee length deep purple dress with white lace instead of straps and around the waist. And it actually looks like she brushed her hair. It's all up in a complicating looking twist. Then my eyes travel down to see that covering her legs are white lace leggings. She is wearing flats the same color as her dress. All eyes are on her as she walks down the stairs with Haruhi. The girls' eyes look filled with envy, and the boys eyes look filled with hearts. I vaguely hear Tamaki announce that the dancing will start now as I walk down the steps opposite the ones she's walking down. All is quiet, no one has moved an inch. I continue walking toward Alice, never taking my onyx eyes off of her ocean-colored ones. I hear someone walking quickly behind me. Kauru, trying to get to her first. We reach her at the same time, and she looks amused. Before she can say anything, I pull her out on the dance floor. A slow song comes on and we both glance at Tamaki. He gives me a thumbs up, and I turn to see Alice looking at me funny.**

"**Yes?" I ask.**

"**Your hair is freaking out in the front." she says, seriously.**

**I laugh and shake my head a little.**

"**Better?" I say.**

"**Yep." she replies and grins at me.**

**She lays her head on my chest as we start to dance, and somehow it just feels right. Way too soon, the song is over and Kauru comes to ask for her. I spin her toward him and bow. I am then attacked by girls asking me to dance with them.**

**Kauru's POV**

**She looks so beautiful. I have never seen a dress like that before. As we dance, I notice how much she actually looks like the Alice from Alice in Wonderland. I make a mental note to ask her about that later. As the song ends, Haruhi comes up and bows to her. Alice takes her hand, and they start to dance. They are laughing at something Alice said. It makes me chuckle just watching her laugh, a wild, free laugh. Then, a girl comes up to me and asks me to dance, and I don't see them again.**

**Alice's POV**

**I have not stopped dancing the entire night! It's crazy, as soon as the song stops with one guy another one comes to ask. I must have danced with everyone here! Soon, the ball is over and everyone reluctantly leaves. I stay and help the hosts clean up, and we talk about how magical it was. Mitskuni tells me this was the best one ever, and that every girl he danced with asked how the hosts knew the pretty girl in the purple dress. Everyone else seconds this and I blush.**

"**It was just something I made this afternoon while talking to Haruhi. Nothing exciting." I say sheepishly.**

"**Oh, that was what you were making? I didn't know that!" Haruhi says, amazed, "She just sewed it up in like two minutes then pushed it aside and I forgot about it!"**

"**You made this? It's beautiful!" Kauru says, also amazed.**

**Kyoya nods his head in agreement and I blush again.**

"**Shut up ya'll!" I say and whack them with the broom I'm holding.**

**Everyone laughs and after we finish cleaning up, we all go home.**

"_**You can't stop the motion of the ocean**_

_**Or the rain from above**_

_**You can try to stop this paradise**_

_**We're dreaming of**_

_**But you cannot stop the rhythm-"**_

My ring tone stops as I finally find my phone and answer with a groggy, "Yeah?"

"Hello, Alice!" a certain idiot's voice streams through the device.

"Tamaki it's Saturday morning. What the heck do you want? And how did you get my number?" I say still half-asleep.

"Haruhi and come outside." he answers, excited.

"God, fine." I growl.

I hang up on him and go toward the door. I fling it open to find the entire host club.

"Nice pj's." Hikaru teases.

I look down at my short Soffee shorts and Phys Ed shirt.

"Well sorry for not getting myself all dressed up to answer the door!" I snap.

"So what do you want anyways?" I ask, irritated.

"Pack enough clothes for a week! We're going to the beach!" Tamaki answers.

"Do we have a break or something?" I ask, excited too.

"Yup, weren't you listening yesterday?" Kauru asks.

"Duh, no." I answer laughing, "In. Go sit over there." I point to the living room.

They obey and I drag Haruhi toward my room to help me pack. Ten minutes later I have a bag packed full of t-shirts and shorts, pajamas and a swimsuit.

"'Kay let's go." I say, slinging my backpack on my shoulder.

"Is that all you're bringing?" Kyoya asks, unbelieving.

"Yeah, so?" I say, shrugging it off.

"I thought girls were notorious for being heavy packers." He answers.

"Not her. She was talking most of the time. She was packed in like four minutes." Haruhi says, emerging from my still messy room, "I don't know how you move in there by the way."

"Practice." I answer, shoving them all out the door. "MOM DAD! I'M LEAVING FOR A WEEK!"

"OKAY!" Storm shouts back.

I grab my shoes and run out the door. I sling my bag in the trunk of the limo we were taking and slide in beside Kyoya. The driver shuts the door and we're off!

**Now I want to go to the beach! Grrrrr… But anyways, the song is You Can't Stop the Beat, from Hairspray! Yay!**


	5. Day 1 at the beach!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 5- Day 1 at the beach!. **

"_Practice." I answer, shoving them all out the door. "MOM DAD! I'M LEAVING FOR A WEEK!"_

"_OKAY!" Storm shouts back._

_I grab my shoes and run out the door. I sling my bag in the trunk of the limo we were taking and slide in beside Kyoya. The driver shuts the door and we're off!_

Alice's POV

Wow! Haruhi didn't look surprised because she's been here before, but Kyoya's family's beach house was amazing! Or should I say beach mansion? Well, anyways we walked in, Kyoya had to about drag me away from the car because I didn't think the servants should have to bring our bags in, He showed us to our rooms and told us to get ready to go to the beach. I unpacked my things and changed. When I met up with the hosts again about fifteen minutes later Haruhi looked really uncomfortable but when she saw me she relaxed a little.

"If ya'll are ready, let's go!" I say, excited.

"Alright." Kyoya says and he leads us down to the ocean.

I pull off the sweatshirt I'm using as a cover up, I have my blue and white stripy bikini underneath, and drag Haruhi toward the water. I dive in, leaving her to walk in after me. I come up for air and grin wildly at the boys who are being slower than Christmas walking down here. Suddenly, a huge wave comes up from behind me and knocks me under. I come up sputtering and laughing hysterically. Kauru is almost in front of me by that point so I let myself be pulled under another wave. I swim underwater toward him and yank his ankles, pulling him under. I come up to watch him just as he goes under. I stand up and walk back toward the sand, where Kyoya is sitting with his laptop.

"Idiot, it's the beach. You can do that later!" I say as I grab his laptop and press save on all his documents.

I hand the laptop to one of the maids.

"Please take this to Kyoya's room." I say, smiling.

"Yes ma'am." she responds and hurries toward the house.

I turn around and slam right into Kyoya.

"What? Come on!" I say and grab his hand, yanking him after me as I run towards the water.

"Hey!" he shouts as we hit the waves and fall in the water.

I come up sputtering to see him glaring at me. I throw my head back and laugh, then I splash him.

"Oh, it's a war you want?" he asks.

"Yup!" I say, grinning and splashing him crazily.

"Then it's a war you'll get!" he shouts and starts splashing me back.

After we are both completely soaked, and our sides are sore from laughing I say, "Let's play chicken!"

"Definitely! I haven't played that since I was little!" Haruhi agrees.

"What's chicken?" Tamaki asks.

"It's where someone sits on one person's shoulders and another person sits on someone else's shoulders. The two people sitting down have to try and knock each other off." I explain.

"This commoner's game sounds fun!" Tamaki concludes.

"Call me a commoner one more time and I'll knock your block off." I warn.

Tamaki hoists Haruhi up on his shoulders and before Kyoya can help me, I vault up on his.

"Gosh, for someone so skinny, you're heavy." he complains.

I bend down so I'm upside down looking straight in his face.

He looks alarmed as I say, "Shut it." I straighten back up and say, "Okay, GO!"

Haruhi and I try to shove each other off as Tamaki and Kyoya hold our ankles. It is probably the most failing game of chicken ever because we keep knocking ourselves off from laughing at our "cheerleaders." Mitskuni, Hikaru, and Kauru are cheering us on and Takashi is watching us intently. It gets really late so we go back up on shore and walk back the mansion. We go to our rooms and change. When we go back down to meet for dinner, Haruhi walks in wearing a dress.

Kyoya's POV

"Ranka repacked your bags." Alice says to Haruhi and Haruhi nods.

I find it amazing how we've known her for three days, including today, and She already knows us so well, she works for the host club, she went to the ball with us, she's managed to stop me from working on vacation, she's got us all laughing, and we brought her to the beach. Tamaki has also gotten used to her enough that he doesn't hide in the corner when she speaks to him anymore.

"What's for dinner?" she says, flopping down in the chair beside me.

"Whatever the cooks made." I reply and she glares at me.

The maids bring the food in and I see her eyes light up. As soon as her plate hits the table, she attacks it. A few minutes later, the whole plate is clean.

"I've never seen anyone eat like that. Not even Haruhi." I say, motioning to Haruhi, who had just finished her plate.

Alice shrugs and says, "I like food more than the average person."

Kauru says, "No, really?"

She rolls her eyes at him and says, "Yep, really."

Once we are all finished eating, we go into the living area. Alice flops down on a sofa and turns around so her legs are hanging over the back and her head is hanging off the seat. Kauru and I sit down on either side of her. Kauru pokes her in the stomach and she giggles. He grins at me evilly over her and we both start tickling her. She's laughing hysterically and everyone is staring at us like we're crazy. Which I suppose we are.

Alice's POV

"Stop it! You win!" I gasp.

I flip around so my head is in Kyoya's lap and my legs in Kauru's.

"What?" I say when they look at me funny.

Kauru laughs and Kyoya shakes his head. After we sit around and talk for a while, we go to our rooms and go to sleep. Nothing can prepare us for the day after next though.

**Gasp! What does she mean? What will they do tomorrow? Today they have accomplished arriving and teaching rich people to play chicken, figured out that Alice could eat her weight in a few minutes and that people think you are crazy when you tickle people mercilessly. Yeahhhhhh.**


	6. Days 2 and 3 at the beach!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 6- Day 2 and 3 at the beach!. **

_I flip around so my head is in Kyoya's lap and my legs in Kauru's._

"_What?" I say when they look at me funny._

_Kauru laughs and Kyoya shakes his head. After we sit around and talk for a while, we go to our rooms and go to sleep. Nothing can prepare us for the day after next though._

Alice's POV

Our second day went by uneventful. We stayed out on the beach all day and I got a deeper tan than I knew was possible. Haruhi got a slight sunburn that she said was my fault. I don't see how. But today is Monday and it's around eight o' clock. We just came back from walking around town a little. It was hilarious how many stares we got. We ate dinner out at a little place Haruhi and I found. Tamaki was all for it because he deemed it "a fabulous commoner's eatery." I followed through with my threat that if he called me a commoner again I would knock his block off. He sulked throughout dinner. Now, we are sitting in the living room, kind of all doing our own thing. Haruhi and Takashi are reading, Tamaki is giving a speech about something, Hikaru and Kauru are torturing him, Mitskuni is eating cake, Kyoya is trying his best to work on his laptop, and I am trying my best to stop him from doing that.

I poke him in the arm and say, "You're on vacation! Quit working!"

"I will when I'm finished. That time will come a lot faster if you stop bothering me!" he retorts.

I pout and then I hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I say and jump off of the couch.

Kyoya pulls me back down and says, "Let the maids do it. It's their job and if you do their job, what are we paying them for?"

"Fine, be that way." I answer and turn so I have my back leaning on his shoulder.

"Miss Alice, there is someone to see you." a maid comes to say.

"I wonder who? The only people I know in Japan are ya'll and Dee but she doesn't know where I am. And my parents wouldn't come up here even if they knew where I was." I say confused.

"Send them in." Kyoya says to the maid.

She bows and leaves the room. When she returns she has a very familiar guy with her.

"Finn!" I gasp and jump up to hug him.

"Hey Alice!" he says.

"What are you doing here? And why the heck didn't you tell me?" I say, punching him in the shoulder.

He winces and says, "I see you've gotten stronger. And made a few friends." he looks around at the hosts.

"Who is this?" asks Kyoya, after moving his head so his glasses glinted.

"Oh is the boyfriend jealous?" Finn says, jokingly.

I punch him in the shoulder again and he says, "So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No!" Kauru answers for me, coming over and glaring at Kyoya.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Finn asks.

"No!" Kyoya says, and glares at Kauru.

"Oh I see." Finn says and winks at them.

"If you don't stop that, you'll get seriously injured." I warn him, "So what are you doing here?"

"My parents and I came to visit you in Japan, but when we got to your apartment you weren't there. Storm told me you were up here," I glare at Kyoya and he ducks his head, "So I came up to see you." he explains.

"Are you Ali-chan's friend?" Mitskuni asks, abandoning his cake.

"If Ali-chan is Alice then yep. She's never told you about me?" he responds, acting hurt.

"Nope!" I say and whack him in the head.

"OW!" he screams and rubs his head.

"It hurts doesn't it." Tamaki says, nodding as he walks over.

"Yeah… so are you going to introduce me or what?" Finn says.

"Tamaki, the so called king. Kyoya, Hikaru, Kauru, Mitskuni, Takashi, and Haruhi, who contrary to popular belief is a girl." I say throwing my arm over her and Kauru's shoulders.

"Really? Never would have guessed." he says, shrugging.

"Aw, apologize to the sun burnt Haruhi." I whine, shoving her toward him.

"I'm so very sorry." he says sarcastically.

"Idiot." I say, poking him in the stomach.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"Pardon my interruption, but do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Kyoya asks politely.

"Very polite!" Finn remarks.

"They're from Ouran. They're trained like that." I explain.

"Excuse me, you're from Ouran now too." Kyoya says, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I glare at him and say, "But first I was a festival skipper. So I don't have to have your annoying manners."

"Fine. But um, Finn was it? Would you like to stay here for the night?" Kyoya asks.

"Nah, I just came up to see Alice, we're only staying in Japan until tomorrow morning." Finn answers.

"Only one day in Japan?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, we want to travel around while we're here, maybe hit China." he says, "As much as we love you Alice, we aren't going to fly from Alabama, that's where the last festival was, all the way across the world just to see you."

"Fine, tell Mal and Leo hi for me." I say.

"Can do!" he says as he starts walking back towards the door, "Call me sometime will you?"

"Sure." I answer as he shuts the door behind him.

"Well that was… interesting." Kauru says

"Yeah, a little." I answer.

"You have to tell us about these festivals one time." Kyoya says, obviously scheming.

"Okay but now I just wanna go to sleep. I'm wiped out." I say, and as if to prove my point I start to yawn.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Haruhi says, and hugs me.

"Night ya'll." I say as I walk out of the room.

I don't hear their answer because I jet up the stairs and straight to bed, to dream of lanterns and face paint, bonfires and old friends.

**Alice's past is going to come out! What were the festivals like? You'll see soon!**


	7. Day 4 at the beach and an accident

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 7- Day 4 at the beach and an accident. **

"_Okay but now I just wanna go to sleep. I'm wiped out." I say, and as if to prove my point I start to yawn._

"_Alright, see you tomorrow." Haruhi says, and hugs me._

"_Night ya'll." I say as I walk out of the room._

_I don't hear their answer because I jet up the stairs and straight to bed, to dream of lanterns and face paint, bonfires and old friends._

Alice's POV

Around six in the morning I woke up thirsty. I walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Dang, where do these people keep everything? This is so confusing! And… what's that? IS THAT A GIANT CUPCAKE MOLD? I am so not cut out for this whole "wealthy" thing. I finally found a glass and then poured myself some orange juice. While I was walking back to my room I heard someone talking. I looked around and saw a door cracked open with light spilling out. I peeked in to find a library. Excited, I pushed the door open to find Kyoya bent over a computer monitor and Tamaki reading a… what was that? A PARENTING MANUEL? The idiot. He probably still held the delusion that we were all a family. Evidently Haruhi was his "daughter" and he has just informed me that I am too. I sighed silently. I walked in and shushed Tamaki as he looked up from his book. I walked over behind Kyoya and flick him in the back of the head.

"HOLY CRAP!" he screamed.

I started laughing hysterically as he turned around to glare daggers at me.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Nope." I said as I gulped some orange juice.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Have either of you been to sleep yet?" I accused.

"Yes! I went to sleep right after you did and I just woke up! I wake up early in the morning." Tamaki explained defensively.

"And Kyoya?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"…" he was silent.

I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Geez, sorry Mom." he said sarcastically, while rubbing his head.

"You should be!" I said while pulling on his arm until he stood up, "Come on, you're going to sleep!"

Dangit, I didn't mean right then! He fell back into me and I gasped from impact. I dragged him into his room and laid him down. I shut the door and walked back into the library to save his documents and get my orange juice. Tamaki looked scared.

"What?" I asked.

"Mommy will be so mad when he wakes up!" he whined.

"Oh, shut up. Here take this orange juice. I don't want it anymore." I said as I handed it to him.

He looked surprised but then smiled.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Calm down it's not like I love you or anything. Of course that would be way more exciting than orange juice." I joked.

"Yes, it would." he said thoughtfully.

What the heck…? Whatever. I said goodnight and walked back to my room. I crawled back into bed and went back to sleep.

Haruhi's POV

I went up and knocked on Alice's door.

"Go away!" she yelled from inside.

I sighed and opened her door. And promptly got hit in the face with her phone.

"Get out!" she screamed and threw her lamp at me.

Luckily I ducked this time but I would definitely have a bruise from the phone.

Angry, I threw it back just as her hand shot up to try and slap me and she said, "WHAT?"

The lamp hit her wrist and bent it back oddly, making her scream. I ran over and started apologizing. Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kauru ran in because their rooms were closest and they heard her scream. I quickly told them what happened.

"Kyoya! Come look at her wrist!" I said, urgently.

He rushed over and as soon as he saw the unnatural angle, he pulled out his phone and called the nearest hospital (which coincidentally, his family owned.)

"Haruhi, Kauru, Hikaru, wake up the others and bring them in the car. Go, now." he said as he picked Alice up gently.

He turned to walk out but was stopped by Kauru.

"I'm coming too." he stated firmly.

Kyoya sighed and said, "There isn't any time to argue. Fine, come with us. Go ahead and open the front door and call the limo."

He nodded and went ahead. Kyoya followed quickly and then Hikaru and I went to talk to the others. I sighed. It wouldn't be the host club without a little drama… like every day.

Kyoya's POV

It was my fault. If she hadn't stayed up so long with us this morning, she wouldn't have been so angry at being woken up. I ran out the door and ducked into the limo, sliding in across from Kauru and laying Alice down gently. She had fainted from the pain.

"Oh my god, is that blood on your shirt?" Kauru screamed.

I looked down at my shirt and then looked at Alice's stomach, where I had set her hand. Her shirt was soaked through there with blood from her wrist. Evidently the blood loss contributed to the fainting.

"God, I bet the light bulb broke and the pieces sliced her wrist." I said, realizing.

We arrived at the hospital and we ran in, Kauru screaming hysterically for someone to come quick. A doctor ran up and asked what happened and told us to shut up.

"Someone threw a lamp at her now fix her!" he said.

I handed her to the doctor and went to figure out room arrangements. When I came back, I saw Kauru in the waiting room with the rest of the hosts. I walked in and they all looked up expectantly. I told them about the light bulb theory and then sat down and threw my head in my hands. She has to be okay. She has to!

**Gasp! Will Alice be okay? This is so scary! Not really but you know…**


	8. Continuing Day 4 at the beach

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 8- Continuing Day 4 at the beach!**

"_Someone threw a lamp at her now fix her!" he said._

_I handed her to the doctor and went to figure out room arrangements. When I came back, I saw Kauru in the waiting room with the rest of the hosts. I walked in and they all looked up expectantly. I told them about the light bulb theory and then sat down and threw my head in my hands. She has to be okay. She has to!_

Kauru's POV

The doctor just came out to tell us about Alice. He said she will be okay, she broke her wrist and it just got a few cuts on it. Okay, more than a few. And more like gashes but still. She'll be okay. Everyone's eyes lit up when they told us, I wonder if she knows how much we care. We all follow the doctor down the hall and crowd into her room, where she is yelling at someone. Figures. It appears to be a nurse and Alice is saying for the nurse to leave her alone and go attend to some of the more serious patients. The nurse hastily obliges after receiving a small look from Kyoya. Alice turns around and her signature Cheshire cat grin breaks onto her face.

"Hey, ya'll!" she says, oblivious to the worry she caused.

I grabbed her shoulders and said, "Never do that again!"

"Yeah, you scared us Ali-chan." Hani-senpai said, coming up beside her.

"Ah." was all Mori-senpai said.

"I'm so sorry Alice!" Haruhi apologized again.

"You're going to be fine." Kyoya stated, smiling.

"My dear daughter! Are you alright?" Tamaki asked dramatically.

"Why did you throw a lamp at Haruhi to begin with?" Hikaru asked.

We all looked at him then back at her. We were all wondering that.

"I was tired, and she tried to wake me up." Alice explains sheepishly.

"Oh my god is that all? All this happened because you didn't want to be woken UP?" I asked, on edge.

"Yeah, and what of it?" she asks dangerously.

"That's hardly a reason to throw a lamp at someone and end up in the hospital!" I yelled back.

"Well, pardon me for getting hit by the lamp!" she screams.

"Why the heck were you tired anyways? You went to bed at nine thirty!" I say.

"It's my fault." Kyoya says quietly.

"What?" I turn to him.

"I was working when she came to get some juice around six and on the way back to her room she saw the light on in the library. She was dragging me to my room when I fell asleep and from what Tamaki said it took her around forty-five minutes to find it. By the time she finally got back to bed, she would have been up and busy for an hour at least. Since she wasn't fully awake to begin with, in addition to it being so early, It must have really tired her out. It's my fault. Indirectly anyways." he explains.

"I could have told the story myself." she grumbles, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Alice." he says sarcastically.

"I know." she says.

I roll my eyes and say, "I'm going to get some soda or something anyone want to come with me?

Pretty much the whole club agrees, except Tamaki and Kyoya I notice. I narrow my eyes in suspicion, then follow the others out and to the cafeteria. (A/N: Have you ever been to a hospital cafeteria? To me, it's really depressing…)

Kyoya's POV

Tamaki and I both pull up chairs beside her bed, that I guess she really didn't need. I just wanted to make sure she was completely okay. I guess this was kind of stupid because it was just her wrist, but she did faint… why am I trying to explain this out? I have no clue.

"So I heard I was out cold when you brought me in. That's really weird because I've never fainted from pain before…" she said thoughtfully.

"Before?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah. I can't tell you how many times I've broken my legs or arms from playing in rivers or getting in the way of tents being torn down and packed up. And one time I got burned really, really bad. I was trying to jump a bonfire, on my friend Celeste's birthday, on a BMX bike." she explained , the seeing our confused faces she said, "It's a dirt bike. Anyways, a stick got caught in the spokes and the wheels got stuck. I almost made it too. I fell right in the middle of the fire. But whatever. I made it the next time I tried it."

"You tried it a second time? After what happened the first time?" I ask, appalled.

"Yeah. I won't give up on anything until I've accomplished it to my standards." she says, smiling softly.

"Sounds like Kyoya. And the not being woken up early thing." Tamaki says.

"Hey, you promised you'd tell us about the festivals." I said, changing the subject.

She laughs and says, "Fine fine. But they weren't all the same. I'll tell you about my favorite. The Rainbow Life festival (A/N: I have no clue if this actually exists. If it does, sign me up!) I think last year it was held in Coffeeville, Alabama. (A/N: Actually a real place.) It was a week long festival, from Monday to Saturday, and I think we got there about Wednesday. We made a whole lot of lanterns that day to sell the day of the gathering. You see, at most of these festivals the gathering is the only planned thing so Finn, me, and the rest of the kids, all ages, would just run around. We sometimes went into town to do laundry for our families or to play music but other than that we were just playing in the river and things like that. We drew on each other's faces with felt pens and hennaed our hair, made bracelets and annoyed Tess. Tess was a family friend who usually cooked at these things. Her, us, and Finn's family usually went to the same festivals together, and I've known them forever. Well Tamaki, I can tell you're dying to hear about the gathering. About an hour before it started Storm, Asher, and I would set up a little table and sell the lanterns to whoever had money on them. If they didn't have any or if they were people we knew, they were free. We never made much, but it was more fun than anything. We'd put the leftover lanterns away and grab our own, walking up to the big field on the outskirts of town. There was a huge bonfire that we lit at sunset. We danced and played music until the early hours of the morning at which time we pretty much stumbled into the nearest tent and crashed. I was lucky to have ended up in Tess's or I would have never heard the end of it." she said.

"It sounds like so much fun!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"When you say you were going into town to play music does that mean for money?" I ask surprised because I would have never seen her as being like that.

"Sometimes, when we had no choice but I didn't like it. It was mostly for fun. Finn played the guitar and I sang. Sometimes he sang along but not a lot." she says, sighing.

"You can sing?" Tamaki asks, "Please sing something!"

"Fine, I don't care. What should I sing?" she asks.

"Pick something you like." I say.

"Um, okay." she said and started to sing.

"Wanna quit and give up.

Simon says to pack it up.

Shot down from all sides,

Don't know why I try.

So take this and kiss it

Goodbye won't miss it.

I wanna go back to L.A.

I don't belong, that's what they say.

They said don't try and change the world you're just a girl.

So it's… me against the world today.

I'm gonna so it my own way.

And though nobody understands,

I'm gonna make a one girl stand.

It's my Independence Day,

I can't waste time on what they say.

If we believe when we have faith,

We're gonna change the world someday.

Back again, one more time.

Couldn't keep me down, last time.

Leaving what I know on faith,

To take on the world and make waves.

Still standing, defiant.

Maybe me against the giants.

L.A. wasn't built in a day.

Game's going long, but I still play.

They said don't try and change the world you're just a girl.

So it's… me against the world today.

I'm gonna so it my own way.

And though nobody understands,

I'm gonna make a one girl stand.

It's my Independence Day,

I can't waste time on what they say.

If we believe when we have faith,

We're gonna change the world someday.

If we believe when we have faith,

We're gonna change the world someday

They said don't try and change the world you're just a girl.

So it's… me against the world today.

I'm gonna so it my own way.

And though nobody understands,

I'm gonna make a one girl stand.

It's my Independence Day,

I can't waste time on what they say.

If we believe when we have faith,

We're gonna change the world someday."

She finishes the song and all is silent. Then from behind me I hear applause. From the hosts, who had returned, and doctors who had heard and came to listen. I looked at Tamaki and his jaw was hanging open.

"That was really cool Alice." I say earnestly.

"Why were you singing?" Haruhi asks.

"Tamaki asked me to." she said, shrugging, "It wasn't any big deal."

"No big deal? You were awesome!" Kauru says.

"Well, thanks." she says and smiles, not her grin but a genuine, happy smile.

I smile back and then turn to the doctors.

"Can we take her home?" I ask.

"Yes sir. She's fine we just put some bandages and a brace on her wrist. Alice, change the bandages every night. You all need to help her remember. And don't get the brace wet!" he warned.

"I'll help her remember." I say, "Okay go get changed out of the hospital gown and we'll head back."

"My shirt is soaked with blood, remember?" she says.

"Oh yeah, I grabbed this out of your bag before we left." Haruhi says and hands her some jean shorts and a shirt.

"'Kay thanks!" she says, hopping up and heading over to the bathroom to change.

When she comes back out I see it's the infamous Phys Ed shirt.

"Nice choice Haruhi." she says sarcastically.

"Sorry! I was kind of in a hurry." Haruhi retorts.

"Here." I say and throw her my jacket.

She puts it on and zips it up. Then we walk out and promptly get drenched. Good thing my arms are longer than hers because the sleeves cover her hands, covering the brace. She flips the hood up and crosses her arms trying to keep warm because that rain was cold! I put my arm around her and we quickly walked over and ducked in the limo. We all looked at each other and started laughing hysterically because we are soaked. We drive home and all go up to our rooms and promptly go to sleep, because we have been at the hospital all day and it's like ten o'clock. I dream of music and face painting, crazy things. Out of my mind things. Alice-like things.

**I don't know about you but I was scared for Alice! I know I'm the author but I'm kind of making it up as I go along. Oh and the song is Me Against the World by Superchick. Love it!**


	9. Day 5 at the beach!

Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 9- Day 5 at the beach!

"_**Here." I say and throw her my jacket.**_

_**She puts it on and zips it up. Then we walk out and promptly get drenched. Good thing my arms are longer than hers because the sleeves cover her hands, covering the brace. She flips the hood up and crosses her arms trying to keep warm because that rain was cold! I put my arm around her and we quickly walked over and ducked in the limo. We all looked at each other and started laughing hysterically because we are soaked. We drive home and all go up to our rooms and promptly go to sleep, because we have been at the hospital all day and it's like ten o'clock. I dream of music and face painting, crazy things. Out of my mind things. Alice-like things.**_

**Alice's POV **

**It's around one in the afternoon and we're getting ready to go out into town because they are having a festival. Not the kind I always went to mind you, but like a fair or something. We get together the things we're taking with us and then drive out there. We get out of the car and I shiver because the twins put together my outfit today. It's a purple and pink striped tank top and jean shorts. Even though we are at the beach it's still March. I grab the jacket I picked up off my desk. I didn't even look at it, I hope it doesn't have holes in it or anything. As I put it on, I realize that it's the jacket Kyoya loaned me yesterday. Eh, whatever. At least it's warm.**

"**Takashi! Look, they have cake here!" Mitskuni says and starts running toward the cake stands, Takashi hurrying after him.**

**I look around to see Tamaki pulling Haruhi off to a stand where you catch goldfish and Hikaru and Kauru running toward games. I look up to see Kyoya smirking at me.**

"**What?" I ask.**

"**Nice jacket." he answers, amused.**

"**Why thank you. Someone nice let me borrow it yesterday. I wonder where he went?" I say, placing my finger on the side of my chin like I'm thinking.**

"**You're so mean, Alice." he says, faking tears.**

"**Shut up. Come on, let's go see what rides they have." I said, grabbing his arm and basically dragging him toward the rides. **

**They had gone all out for this fair. You could tell they weren't just a little beach town. This place had some money. There was a ferris wheel, a huge roller coaster, a swing ride, a tea cup ride, and a lot more. I dragged Kyoya toward the teacups first.**

"**Really? This one?" he asks.**

"**Yep. I've always loved these." I say, pulling my phone out so I could mess with it while we waited.**

**I changed the ring tone to a song I found called Her Name is Alice by Shinedown. I bought it for obvious reasons.**

"**What'd you change it to?" Kyoya asks, looking over my shoulder.**

"**None of your business!" I say, just to bug him.**

**He pulls out his phone and presses a key. My phone starts ringing.**

"**I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time,**

**And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind.**

**And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill,**

**Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly… feels.**

**To stand outside your virtue,**

**No one can ever hurt you.**

**Or so they say.**

**Her name is Alice, Ali-"**

I pressed ignore. I had no idea it would go on so long. Kyoya was chuckling at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and I smiled.

"They make such a cute couple." someone whispered.

I turned to correct them but Kyoya made it first.

"Why, thank you." he said to the girl who had spoken and gave his hosting smile.

I glared at him and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said, annoyed and rubbing his shoulder.

"What do you think?" I growl.

"Better to just let them think what they want to right?" he asked, smirking.

"No need to encourage them though." I say as we get into a bright blue teacup and I grab the wheel.

As the ride starts, I spin it faster and faster and then hand it to Kyoya. He keeps spinning it at about the same speed and I throw my hands up in the air, laughing hysterically. My hair is whipping around into my face and blinding me. I hear Kyoya laughing and brush my hair out of my eyes to see him grinning like a madman. I start laughing again and throw my hands back up for the last minute of the ride. When we get off, laughing and stumbling, my hair in my eyes and his glasses askew, everyone is staring at us. I fix my hair and he fixes his glasses, and I let him pick the next ride.

"The roller coaster." he says, pointing at it. 

"Yay!" I say and run over to it, leaving him to follow me.

There isn't a line this time so we hop in to the only car left, right in the front. The coaster starts, catapulting us into a loop. I threw my hands up and whooped in excitement. Kyoya followed my example and soon the ride was over. We were laughing crazily when the hosts ran up to us. 

"We found a karaoke stand! Come on we want to hear Alice sing again!" Hikaru said.

"Only if you all sing too. Every one of you." I say pointedly.

They agreed and we ran over to the deserted little stand. The owner was more than happy to take our money and let us dominate it. We put the songs on shuffle and they made me go up first. I walked up on the little platform thing and waited for the beginning of the song. When it came, I smiled because I knew this song.

Kauru's POV

She started to sing as soon as the words came up on screen.

"_Trippin' outSpinnin' aroundI'm undergroundI fell downI fell do-ay-ay-ownI'm freakin' outWhere am I now?Upside down and It can't stop me nowIt can't stop me no-oo-oo-owOhhhhh-ohhhhI-I-I-I I'll get byI-I-I-I I'll surviveWhen the worlds crashing downWhen I fall and hit the groundI will turn myself aroundDon't you try to stop meI-I-I-I I won't cryI played the gameBut I can't stayI've got my head on the straightAnd I'm not gonna changeI'm not gonna cha-ay-ay-angeI won the raceKeep up with the paceTo chase the dayThat I start to playI-I-I-I I'll get byI-I-I-I I'll surviveWhen the worlds crashing downWhen I fall and hit the groundI will turn myself aroundDon't you try to stop meI-I-I-I I won't cryYou can't get in my wayNo oh oh ohI-I-I I'll get byI-I-I I'll survivedWhen the worlds crashing downWhen I fall and hit the groundI will turn myself aroundDon't you try to stop meI-I-I-I I won't cryI found myself in WonderlandGet back on my feet againIs this real?Is this pretend?I'll take a stand until the endI-I-I-I I'll get byI-I-I-I I'll surviveWhen the worlds crashing downWhen I fall and hit the groundI will turn myself aroundDon't you try to stop meI-I-I-I I won't cry_

_I-I-I-I I'll get byI-I-I-I I'll surviveWhen the worlds crashing downWhen I fall and hit the groundI will turn myself aroundDon't you try to stop meI-I-I-I I won't cryI-I-I-I I'll get byI-I-I-I I'll surviveWhen the worlds crashing downWhen I fall and hit the groundI will turn myself aroundDon't you try to stop meI-I-I-I I won't cry"_

She finishes the song and her score come up on her screen.

"99!" she says.

"I don't think anyone can beat that… and besides, the fair is ending." the old man running the booth said.

"Fine, but I will get ya'll to sing. One way or another." she says, as we walk out of the tent.

Kyoya's POV

We're walking towards the exit when a paper flies up and hits Haruhi in the face.

"It's a flyer for the fair! It says they're gonna have fireworks!" she says, excitedly.

"When do they start?" Alice asks, grabbing the paper.

"Where are they held?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.

"It looks like over by the teacups, in a field. And they start in ten minutes!" she says, grabbing my arm and dropping the flyer, "Come on ya'll!" and starts dragging me and Kauru, who was unfortunate enough to be standing next to her.

We get up there and find a spot by a tree. Or in Alice's case, up in the tree. As soon as we got over here, she grabbed a branch and vaulted so she was standing on it. I'll never know how she does that. But she looked out over the fading sky to see if there were any fireworks yet. It's a huge tree branch, so we all climbed up with her, sitting from end to end as follows: Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kauru, Alice, and me at the end. Alice finally sat down and we found out it wasn't that huge. As, we watched the fireworks, I saw Alice snuggle into that jacket and I wrapped an arm around her. This earned me a glare from Kauru. Whatever. When the show was over, we all crowded into the limo and drove home.

**I want to go see some fireworks now…**


	10. Going Home

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 10- Going home!**

_We get up there and find a spot by a tree. Or in Alice's case, up in the tree. As soon as we got over here, she grabbed a branch and vaulted so she was standing on it. I'll never know how she does that. But she looked out over the fading sky to see if there were any fireworks yet. It's a huge tree branch, so we all climbed up with her, sitting from end to end as follows: Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kauru, Alice, and me at the end. Alice finally sat down and we found out it wasn't that huge. As, we watched the fireworks, I saw Alice snuggle into that jacket and I wrapped an arm around her. This earned me a glare from Kauru. Whatever. When the show was over, we all crowded into the limo and drove home._

Alice's POV

It's Thursday and we're getting ready to go home. My backpack is all packed up and I'm wearing some orange Soffee shorts and an old, navy blue, school t-shirt. Plus Kyoya's jacket. It's really warm, I hope he doesn't take it back. Our apartment gets really cold sometimes. I'm sitting in the living area, having cleaned up my room, waiting. I asked the maid for some cleaning supplies and I scrubbed that room until it shined. That'll show Kyoya. I'm laying with my legs over the back of the sofa. I like sitting like this but it does give me a headache so I flipped around so I was laying long ways. I yawned, I worked hard cleaning. Soon, I felt my eyelids flutter closed and I fell asleep.

Normal POV

All of the hosts were staring at Alice, wondering if they should wake her. Kauru manned up and walked silently over to her.

"Alice?" he said tentatively, shaking her arm.

"Mmmm." she groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow.

Kyoya sighed and picked her up, moving her bag toward the pile with the others' so it wouldn't be left. Kauru got a little red in the face at that.

"Ali-chan can sleep anywhere can't she?" Mitskuni asked Takashi.

"Ah." was all Takashi said.

Kyoya silently carried her out to the limo and sat her against the seat. He climbed in after her and let her lean on his shoulder. Kauru climbed in and sat across from them, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki following. Mitskuni climbed in beside Alice and Takashi came after him. Mitskuni laid down on Alice's lap and went to sleep, holding his Usa-chan.

Still normal POV

They arrive at Takashi's house and he grabs Mitskuni and gets out. A maid comes up and grabs their bags and they walk in the house. Next is the twins' house. They get out and have maids grab their bags too. Kauru looks reluctant to leave. Next is Tamaki's house. He says goodbye to his one awake "daughter" and the one that is still sleeping on Kyoya's shoulder. Next is the girls' apartment building. Because Alice is still asleep, Kyoya grabs her backpack and throws it over his shoulder and then picks her up. Haruhi grabs her bag and they walk up to the top level, where the girls live. Haruhi walks over to her door and walks in, after waving at Alice and Kyoya. Kyoya then knocks on Alice's door and waits.

Storm comes to the door and looks surprised.

"All of us went to the beach," he explained, "She broke her wrist and got it cut up a little so change the bandages every day. Here, she's sleeping." he tried to hand her to Storm.

"I can't carry her so can you put her on that couch?" she said, pointing.

He nodded and went over and put Alice down. He put her bag on the floor. He smiled at her and then turned to Storm.

"I apologize for her wrist. Her medical bills will be taken care of. Also, when she wakes up, tell her to let maids do their jobs." he said, smiling, "She cleaned up her room this morning to the point where it looked like no one had ever been in there."

"She is good at cleaning. When she wants to at least." Storm replied.

"Yes, she puts her mind to something and not even I can stop her." he says, "Well, goodbye, tell her to come to the club room tomorrow so we can discuss our cosplays for this week. Thank you."

He bowed and took his leave.

Normal POV

Today is Friday, the day after they came back from the beach. They're all sitting in the club room trying to figure out ideas for the cosplays of the coming week.

"Hey," Haruhi says suddenly, "Why don't we go American in honor of our newest member?"

"Great idea!" Kyoya says.

"Yeah why don't we do 40's on Monday and go up through the week ending with 80's on Friday? That'd be so fun!" Alice say, excited because she loves vintage dress.

"That sounds perfect!" Tamaki says, also excited.

"Is there anyone against the idea?" Kyoya asks, looking around and when no one said anything says, "Alright, Alice can you tell us what we need to order costume-wise? I'll research scenery."

"Yeah for 40's the guys and Haruhi will need double-breasted suits and you need to slick your hair back. I'll get my costumes for the week. For 50's day we could have you be either bad boys, preps, or nerds. Or a mix of them all. For bad boys, do like leather jackets and cuffed jeans. For preps, do a letterman jacket and chinos. For a nerd, do thick rimmed glasses and a pocket protector with khakis and a polo shirt. For 60's, tie-dye shirts and bell bottoms with fringe vests. For 70's do a wide collared shirt and a polyester suit. For 80's pretty much whatever is considered mismatched now was normal then. Specific to the 80's though is slap bracelets, rock n' roll t-shirts, mullets, colored jeans, sunglasses at night, parachute pants, acid washed jeans, spandex pants, Mohawks, sleeveless shirts, and high tops." she explained.

"Okay sounds good." Tamaki said, "So now we have our whole week planned out. What do you want to do now? I know! Let us go play commoner's games in the courtyard!"

"Takashi, will you please pull Alice off of Tamaki?" Kyoya said, watching Alice, who had dove over the table, punch Tamaki.

"Okay so I'm guessing that idea is a no." Kyoya said after Alice had been pulled off Tamaki, kicking and screaming.

"Guess so. Anymore ideas?" Hikaru says, amused.

" I have one. Let's slaughter the idiot king." Alice said menacingly.

"Aw you're so cute when your angry." Kauru said jokingly.

"I'm about to get real adorable." she said.

"See that's the thing about you. You always have a comeback for everything and you don't feel the need to act like what's considered "proper." You're like one of us guys. Haruhi has better people skills than you!" Hikaru said laughing.

"Thanks, I think." she said, "God, why do ya'll keep it so cold in here? Tamaki, throw me that sweatshirt."

He hastily obliged, probably afraid of what would happen if he didn't. She pulled it over her head.

"Hey, what's the Mellow Mushroom? (A/N: Do not own!)" Haruhi asks.

"Oh, it's my favorite pizza place." Alice says, "Personally I like my homemade pizza the best though."

"Can we make some Ali-chan?" asked Mitskuni.

"Sure!" she replied.

Famous last words.

**Oh God, the host club makes pizza! Scary O.o**


	11. Pizza and the 40's!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 11- Pizza and the 40's!**

"_Thanks, I think." she said, "God, why do ya'll keep it so cold in here? Tamaki, throw me that sweatshirt."_

_He hastily obliged, probably afraid of what would happen if he didn't. She pulled it over her head._

"_Hey, what's the Mellow Mushroom? (A/N: Do not own!)" Haruhi asks._

"_Oh, it's my favorite pizza place." Alice says, "Personally I like my homemade pizza the best though."_

"_Can we make some Ali-chan?" asked Mitskuni._

"_Sure!" she replied._

_Famous last words._

Alice's POV

I should have never said yes to them! It's an hour later and the kitchen is a mess, they caused a huge scene in the grocery store, and Tamaki started being an idiot again. At least it isn't a school day so we aren't wearing our uniforms. I actually have on my absolute favorite outfit today. I have on daisy dukes with rainbow striped leggings and pink high tops. Add a lime green t-shirt and a purple bow and that's my outfit! The leggings are a little torn up at the knees so it looks really edge. It's cool.

"Crap, we burnt these too. Let's try again." Hikaru said.

We made more dough and then Tamaki slapped on some sauce and it splattered all over my face. After I punched him in the chest I told Kyoya to hand me a napkin. He laughed and wiped my face.

I swat his hand away and scowl, "I could have done it myself, you know. I'm not four." I say.

"I forget sometimes because you act like it so much." he says smirking.

"She tackled the Shadow King…" Hikaru and Kauru said to each other.

"She attacked Mommy…" Tamaki whimpered to Haruhi.

"Kyo-chan made Ali-chan mad…" Mitskuni said to Takashi.

"Get off of me!" Kyoya shouted.

"Only if you apologize!" I say, putting my knee against his chest so he can't get up.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" he gasps.

I stand up and offer him my hand. He takes it and I pull him up easily.

"You know what? You guys are failing at this pizza thing. Come on, grab your crap and let's go." I say, walking out of the kitchen and wiping the flour off of my clothes.

"Where are we going?" Mitskuni asks.

"My house, I'm gong to make ya'll some pizza." I say, determined.

"Yay!" Tamaki says, "COMMONE-"

"IF YOU DON'T QUIT CALLING ME A FREAKIN' COMMONER I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I scream at him.

"I'm sorry daughter! Don't yell at daddy anymore!" he begs.

"You are not my dad. Is your name Asher? Didn't think so." I say sweetly, hanging my head so my hair falls in front of my face.

Kyoya's POV

Her shoulders are shaking, like she's laughing. I can't see her face but I'm sure she's not laughing.

"Daughter? Are you alright?" Tamaki asks worriedly, "Daddy will make it better!"

He moves toward her for a hug with his arms wide open. She turns so her back is to him and she grabs his arm, pulling it over her shoulder. She pushes her hip into his stomach and flips him over her back. He screams as he lands on his back and she attacks him. A few minutes later, she moves away and his joints are all messed up, bent at unnatural angles.

I sigh and say, "Alice, you really can't fight everyone that says something that offends you."

"And, why not?" she asks angrily.

"Because now you have to pay his medical bills. And I know you can't possibly do that." I say, smirking.

"So let me guess, I now have a debt to the club." she asks sarcastically.

"Nope, since it is my hospital, I do get a discount. Only I get this discount so I have to pay his medical bills. You now have a personal debt to me." I say, grinning evilly.

"This can't possibly end well." Haruhi says, "The two most evil people in the club, partners in crime. Or one serving the other. Whatever."

"Crap." Alice says, sighing.

Alice's POV

They all loved my pizza and that made me feel good. Our costumes look so good today! Haruhi and the guys' have their hair parted on the side and slicked back. They are wearing double breasted suits and dress shoes. They look good. I'm wearing a pencil skirt and a long sleeved blouse. I also have on stockings with a seam up the back and black heels. My hair is in an updo and my makeup is slightly exaggerated. I love it! I'm serving tea to Kyoya and his customers when I hear someone say my name. My last name to be specific.

"Excuse me? Seastorm-san?" one of the customers asks.

"Oh, yes? I'm sorry I was distracted. And please, call me Alice." I say in a sweet voice.

"Oh, um, then Alice? What is your theme for today?" the same girl asks.

"We are doing the 40's in America today. We are doing American cosplays the whole week." I explain.

"Oh, the 40's? Like the 1940's?" another customer asks.

"Exactly! Tomorrow will be the 50's and on up from that." I say.

"We are actually having a little dance tomorrow after school. I did some research and it seems that the 50's in America were huge for dancing. Also the 40's but someone didn't plan very well for today's scenery." he said, looking pointedly at me.

"No one told me I was in charge of scenery!" I say, exasperated.

"Well, you are on costumes now, just in case you were wondering." he says, smirking.

"Perfect!" I say, grinning at him.

With my eyes I say, "This is supposedly punishment for Tamaki's injuries right?"

"Oh yeah." his say back.

I glare at him then pick up the tea tray and walk over to Tamaki's table, where he is entertaining guests with a story of how he was fighting a mob for my protection. The idiot. At least he kept me in the story so it's just barely scraping the truth. I kind of feel bad, it seems I broke his wrist and his nose. I also gave him back pains and a black eye. Cool. Anyways, after rolling my eyes at his stupid story, I walk over to Takashi and Mitskuni's table and catch Mitskuni asking where Ali-chan was.

"Right here." I say and sit down beside him, "What do you need?"

"I'm sleepy and your lap makes a good pillow." he says cutely.

Idiot, how can I resist that face?

"Alright." I say, smiling as he lays down.

"Is there paper in your pocket Ali-chan?" he asks.

"I don't think so why?" I say.

"I think there is!" he says, pawing at my skirt.

I pull out a piece of paper and see it's an address. The apartment beside mine.

"I wonder what this is." I say, confused.

"A mystery!" one of the girls says.

I smile at her and tell Mitskuni I'll check it out after school.

"Now, you know Kyoya's mad at me. I have to get to work. Here," I say pulling a girl over towards Mitskuni, "lay on her lap."

"'Kay Ali-chan!" he said, mimicking my accent.

I hear the girls giggling as I walk away.

Alice's POV

I decide to skate home today and I pull my skates out of my bag along with my change of clothes. I change into some black Soffee shorts and a purple non-hooded sweatshirt with a black tank top underneath. I put my skates on with purple knee highs and skate down the hallways and out of school. Since no one is around to tell me no, I skate around a little, eventually ending up in the wealthier side of town. I decide to visit Hikaru and Kauru. I find the nameplate that says Hiitachin and skate up to the door. I knock and almost immediately, a maid comes to the door and looks down at my skates.

"Um, hi. May I speak to Hikaru and Kauru?" I ask politely, flashing my best smile.

"Your name please?" she asks.

"Alice Seastorm." I answer and she tells me to go wait in the garden I saw on my way in.

I nod and skate over there, delighted to find that it's paved. I skate around and look at all the flowers while waiting for them to come outside. I hear my name and spin around on my skates.

"Yeah?" I ask, only to see Hikaru and Kauru, "Hey ya'll!"

"What are you doing here?" Kauru said, not in a mean way but in a confused way.

"I was skating around and I found myself in yall's side of town so I decided to come over." I explain, pointing to my skates.

They weren't new skates, they were worn and had doodles all over them from where me and Finn got bored one seventeen hour trip across the country, but I loved them!

"Ah, I see. And what are you wearing?" Hikaru asked, horrified.

"Um, clothes?" I say, not getting what the big deal was.

"Come inside. We have to help you! Lucky for you, our mother is home to help." Kauru said, grabbing one of my arms and motioning for Hikaru to take the other.

"This will be fun!" Hikaru says, and with that they dragged me back to the door and inside, making me take off my skates.

I followed them around as they looked for their mom. When they finally found her she was sitting, talking to a man who must be their father.

"Mom! Come help us with Alice!" Kauru said.

"Alright Hikaru. Kauru? Hikaru." she finally decided.

"Kauru." he said.

"Oops!" she said as she got up and walked over, "So you're the famous Alice Seastorm, American, joker, and beauty."

"All of the above." I say, striking a pose.

She laughs and leads me into what I automatically recognize as a design room. I look around and see a picture of me in my ball dress on a table.

"Isn't that the dress I made, Hikaru?" I ask him.

"Yep, I took a picture to show to mom because I thought it was a good design and she loved it!" he said.

"And he said you made that in three minutes?" she asked.

"Two actually." I answer grinning my cat grin.

"Amazing. Would you like to help me pick out the host club's costumes for this week? Along with yours? Yes I did have that placed in the store you bought it from." she said smiling back.

"Sure, and thank you it fit perfectly." I say.

"It's not often I get to work with girl's clothes for the club. I sometimes work with Haruhi but she has no chest so it's just like working with a boy!" she explains, walking toward a dress form and some racks of clothes, "Come on, help me choose some stuff."

**I can't wait to do the costume part of the next chapter! Luvvzzzzz **


	12. The 50's sock hop!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 12- The 50's sock hop!**

"_And he said you made that in three minutes?" she asked._

"_Two actually." I answer grinning my cat grin._

"_Amazing. Would you like to help me pick out the host club's costumes for this week? Along with yours? Yes I did have that placed in the store you bought it from." she said smiling back._

"_Sure, and thank you it fit perfectly." I say._

"_It's not often I get to work with girl's clothes for the club. I sometimes work with Haruhi but she has no chest so it's just like working with a boy!" she explains, walking toward a dress form and some racks of clothes, "Come on, help me choose some stuff."_

Alice's POV

So it's 50's day and we're doing a sock hop. That's a traditional teenage dance party name from the 50's. The guys look good, I helped pick out the clothes myself.

Tamaki- chinos, a polo, and a letterman jacket

Kyoya- black leather jacket and cuffed jeans

Hikaru and Kauru- chinos and a polo

Takashi- same as Kyoya

Mitskuni- chinos and a polo

Haruhi- a white suit and her hair smoothed down

It's so cute! I love my outfit! I had on a black just-below-the-knee tank top dress. It had a white crinoline underneath and white polka dots all over it. It had a sweetheart neckline that I absolutely love and I had on white vinyl flats. I had my hair done in pin curls and I put it up in a ponytail. I have to do this more often! At the moment I am dancing with Kyoya to Johnny B. Goode. by Chuck Berry.

"_Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans,Way back up in the woods among the evergreens...There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode...He never ever learned to read or write so well,But he could play the guitar like ringing a bell_."

Kyoya smiled down at me as he twirled me around. I loved twirling in this skirt. We had all learned special dance moves for today and we were having so much fun.

"_He use to carry his guitar in a gunny sackAnd sit beneath the trees by the railroad , the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,Strumming to the rhythm that the drivers passing by would stop and sayOh my that little country boy could play."_

He spun me again and held both of my hands. We pulled back from each other then forward, me placing one hand on his shoulder and the other was still in his hand. He put his free hand on my waist and we did some quick dance steps.

"_His mother told him someday you would be a man,And you would be the leader of a big old people coming from miles aroundTo hear you play your music when the sun go down Maybe someday your name will be in lights 'Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight!_'"

He spun me again and as the song ended he pulled me back and hugged me around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, laughing harder than before once I noticed he was laughing too. The next song came on.

"_One, two, three o'clock, four o' clock rock._

_Five, six, seven o' clock, eight o' clock rock._

_Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock._

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight."_

This one I had to concentrate on. Hold his hands, step left, step right, step back, step forward, spin. I think I got it! I looked up at Kyoya and grinned. He grinned back and spun me. This was the most fun ever!

"_Put your glad rags on, join me, Hon._

_We'll have some fun, when the clock strikes one._

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight._

_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight._

_We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight."_

The song ended and Tamaki announced that he was sorry but our "sock hop" was over. I realized then that I had only danced with the hosts. Well that was sad, I wanted to dance with everyone else too. Whatever. We cleaned up the club room and changed out of our costumes. I didn't change, I just put my roller skates back on and skated home. I remembered I haven't checked out that address yet. I skated towards our apartment building, doing tricks and spins ever so often because of the spinny skirt. I got to the base of the stairs and changed back into my flats. I walked up to my floor and knocked on the door next to mine. When it opened, there was an American boy about my age.

"Um, hi. There was a piece of paper with your address on it in my pocket yesterday and I wanted to come check it out." I explain.

He looks down at my dress and says, "Did you have to travel through time to get here?"

"Nah, it's a costume. I'm not Marty Mcfly from Back to the Future after all. (A/N: Do not own!)" I say, wondering if he'll get the reference.

"I love those movies! And yeah I put the piece of paper there. You bumped into me skating back from somewhere the other day and you had the skirt in your hand. Was that a costume too?" he asks.

"Yup, and before you ask, no I'm not in the drama club… technically." I say, laughing.

"Oh, well I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you." he says.

"Wait, you look familiar… Mouse?" I ask tentatively, in case it isn't Mouse.

"Princess? I thought you looked like her!" he says, excited.

"Yep! Do you still have your skates?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me grab them." he says before disappearing for a minute.

I walk downstairs and put on my skates. By the time they are laced up and I'm ready to go, so is he and I pull out my phone.

"There's some people I want you to meet." I explain when he looks at me weirdly.

I dial a number and wait.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME DAUGHTER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tamaki screams as I hold the phone away from my ear.

"SHUT UP! Now, call everyone and tell them to meet up at that little park by the grocery store… Yes, the commoner's grocery store you idiot! And you will pay for that. Just call everyone and tell them to meet there in fifteen minutes, I have someone I want you to meet." I say.

"OH! Does daughter have a boyfriend?" he asks as I hang up.

"Um, I've met your dad." Mouse says, smirking.

"It's not my real dad, this guy has a delusion all of us are a family." I explain and we skate to the park, arriving just as everyone else does.

"Haruhi couldn't come because of homework." Tamaki said sadly, "But I got everyone else!"

"Good job Tamaki." I say like I'm talking to a five year old, and I reach up and pat his head which makes Hikaru and Kauru bust out laughing.

"Okay, everyone. This is Mouse, another friend from the festivals." I say, motioning toward him like a girl on a game show.

"Another friend, Princess?" Mouse asks.

"They met Finn." I say and he nods.

"Well hello… Mouse." Kyoya says, obviously wondering what kind of name is Mouse.

"It's his nickname, idiot." I say and whack him in the back of the head.

No one even holds their breath when I do that anymore, they used to because he is the so-called "Shadow King." but whatever.

"My real name is Ryan." Mouse explains.

"Mou-chan? Why did you call Ali-chan Princess?" Mitskuni asks, confused.

"Yes, I was wondering that too. How dare you talk to my daughter like that!" Tamaki wails.

"That's just her nickname. We gave it to her because she was the only girl in our group. Meaning Finn, me, Leggit, Leon, and Noside." Mouse explains.

"So you were the only girl in a sea of boys? No wonder your used to it!" Kyoya remarks.

"Used to it? And who are these guys anyways?" Mouse asks.

"Mouse, meet the Ouran Academy Host Club. Our king, pfft, Tamaki. He is also our so-called "daddy." Kyoya, vise-president and "mommy." The twins, Hikaru and Kauru, no one can tell them apart. Except me and Haruhi. Takashi and Mitskuni, Takashi is the tall one. And Haruhi isn't here but you'll be introduced soon." I say.

"Ouran Academy? That's near I'm going to go!" Mouse said excitedly.

"Do you like cake?" Mitskuni said, jumping up to hug a very surprised Mouse.

"Yup." Mouse says.

"So you traveled here with your mom?" I ask.

"Nope, my mom is still in a mental institution back in America. I traveled here on my own." he says.

"Mouse traveled with the festivals, catching a ride with either me or Finn. Whoever had more room in their car at the time." I explain.

"Ah, well then." Kyoya says awkwardly.

"I forgot your name already what was it again?" Mouse asks Kyoya.

"It's Kyoya!" I say, jumping up on his back, making sure my skates didn't knock into him.

"Careful Princess, you'll hurt yourself. That wouldn't be good considering you still owe me for the broken Tamaki." he said, teasing me with the name.

"I so hate you." I say, knocking his head with my fist.

"Love you too." he says, laughing as I jump down.

"Gr. And you haven't really done anything about that yet you know." I say.

"I'm waiting." he said mysteriously.

"Fine." I say, sticking my tongue out at him and skating circles around Takashi, who was watching the scene with the tiniest smile.

"Hey! Let's go skating! Ali-chan looks like she'd having fun, I want to try!" Mitskuni says.

I look at Kyoya and pout like, 'please?' He rolls his eyes at me but smiles.

"Yay!" I say and hug him, surprising the heck out of him.

"Just go get in the limo." he says, shaking his head.

Kyoya's POV

She is crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy. But I love her anyways. Wait, what? I love Alice? That's not possible. It merits me in no way, her family has no title. But she is a bit heart-stopping, in more ways than one. I think this last thought as she slams into Kauru, sending them both sprawling. Kauru is wheezing, he wasn't expecting it I suppose. But Alice is laying on the ground looking up at the sky and laughing hysterically.

"Awesome!" she shouts.

"Um, Alice… you're wearing a dress." Hikaru says and Alice shoots up, holding onto Mori-senpai's hand for balance.

"Alright new plan! Is it like a social no-no to take off my skates and just walk barefoot to the limo? Because I believe It'll be safer that way." she asks, grinning.

"Yeah, don't do that. Here." I say and offer her my arm.

She takes it and we walk/skate over to the limos and hop in, heading for the skating rink.

**WOOH! LONG CHAPTER! Very long with school starting and all… so yeah.**


	13. I got a brand new pair of roller skates

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 13- I've got a brand new pair of roller skates!**

"_Um, Alice… you're wearing a dress." Hikaru says and Alice shoots up, holding onto Mori-senpai's hand for balance._

"_Alright new plan! Is it like a social no-no to take off my skates and just walk to the limo? Because I believe It'll be safer that way." she asks, grinning._

"_Yeah, don't do that. Here." I say and offer her my arm._

_She takes it and we walk/skate over to the limos and hop in, heading for the skating rink._

Kyoya's POV

We arrive at the commoner's skating rink and, not surprisingly, Tamaki jumps out while the car is still moving. He falls on his face and Alice laughs.

"I'm counting it on your personal debt if he gets hurt." I say.

"What? I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't push him!" she says defensively.

"I am aware of that. But I am enjoying this too much." I say chucking.

She glares at me and hops out, holding the door for support. I climb out after her and then all of the other hosts and Mouse climb out after us. Alice takes my arm again and pulls me over to Tamaki who is laying on the ground crying.

"Hey, don't jump out of moving vehicles." Alice says, letting go of my arm and bending down, leaning on the stoppers at the front of her skates, "Are you okay?"

He sniffles and sits up, "Daughter, Daddy feels fine but you are spending too much time with Mommy! We need Daddy-Daughter time! Skate with me!" he says, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Only because if I don't "Mommy" will probably add to my debt for your mental health." she says, glaring at me and letting herself be pulled inside.

I would not have… okay maybe I would have. I went up and told the cashier that it was the Ootori party, I had called ahead, then walked in to see Tamaki and Alice skating out on the wood part of the rink, Hikaru, Kauru , and Mouse wearing skates but playing video games on the carpeted area, and Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai getting some skates. I walked over and got skates in my size and put them on… the wrong feet.

The song ended and Alice skated over, saying, "Never skated before, huh?"

I shook my head because I saw no point in lying and she laughed.

"First, put the skates on the other feet." she said and I did, "Now here." she linked her arm in mine and pulled me up and onto the wood floor.

I immediately fell, taking her down with me. She just laughed and pulled me up. We skated around the rink a few times, going down awkwardly a few times. Every time she just laughed and pulled me back up. We skated around for about five songs.

"Alright, now it's time for couple's skate!" the announcer shouted, "Grab a partner or get off the floor!"

Everyone started skating off including Alice and I. Why did they do a couple's skate anyways Alice is the only girl here. I could tell she was sad to have to stop skating but then her face lit up. She stepped off the floor and skated to the sound booth. She spoke quickly to the announcer and skated back, grinning her Cheshire grin.

"Just kidding! It's group skate now, requested by the little 50's lady!" the announcer yells, obviously enjoying himself, "Link arms, all of you and you are going to skate together around the rink as long as you can without letting go. If you let go, you're out. Got it?"

We all nodded and stepped out onto the rink. We linked arms and the first song started playing. Alice's face brightened and she mumbled that this was her favorite song.

"_At 20 years of age_

_I'm still looking for a dream_

_The war has already waged_

_For my destiny_

_But you've already won the battle_

_And you've got great plans for me_

_Though I can't always see_

_Cause I got a couple dents in my fender_

_Got a couple rips in my jeans_

_Try to fit the pieces together_

_But perfection is my enemy _

_On my own I'm so clumsy_

_But on your shoulders_

_I can see_

_I'm free to be me_

_When I was just a girl_

_I thought I had it figured out_

_See my life would turn out right_

_And I'd make it here somehow_

_But things don't always come that easy_

_And sometimes I would doubt_

_Cause I got a couple dents in my fender_

_Got a couple rips in my jeans_

_Try to fit the pieces together_

_But perfection is my enemy _

_On my own I'm so clumsy_

_But on your shoulders_

_I can see_

_I'm free to be me_

_And you're free to be you_

_Sometimes I believe_

_That I can do anything_

_Yet other times I think_

_I've got nothing good to bring_

_But you look at my heart and tell me_

_That I've got all you seek_

_And it's easy to believe_

_Even though_

_Oh, I got a couple dents in my fender_

_Got a couple rips in my jeans_

_Try to fit the pieces together_

_But perfection is my enemy _

_On my own I'm so clumsy_

_But on your shoulders_

_I can see_

_I got a couple dents in my fender_

_Got a couple rips in my jeans_

_Try to fit the pieces together_

_But perfection is my enemy _

_On my own I'm so clumsy_

_But on your shoulders_

_I can see_

_I'm free to be me_

_And you're free to be you"_

By the end of the song everyone was out except Kauru, Alice, and I.

"Alright that was 'Free to be Me' by Francesca Battistelli. It seems there are only three of you left and it doesn't seem like Mz, 50's is giving up. Let's see which one of you guys gets more embarrassed by this song." the announcer yelled.

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Go on and… kiss the girl"_

Kauru's POV

The whole time the song was going I could feel my face heating up. I looked over at Kyoya and saw his face was red too. Alice was pursing her lips, obviously trying not to laugh. Kyoya looks over and glares at me. I smirk back and lean down. I kiss Alice on the cheek. Almost immediately, she elbows me in the ribs so hard I think I might throw up. Of course it also causes me to let go.

"Okay, it looks like we have our winners! Please come up to the skate rental window to claim your prizes!" the announcer shouted at Kyoya and Alice after I skate off.

"Are you okay Kauru? I saw her dig her elbow into you. God, I felt that." Hikaru says, shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say absentmindedly as I watch Alice clip little pompoms on both of her skates.

Kyoya's POV

I just bought some skates. I cannot believe she talked me into it. I didn't like the prize I got, purple laces and wheels, so I gave them to Alice. I loved her face when I handed them to her. She looked so excited and beautiful and- wait. Did I just say she was beautiful? I don't think… okay I do. I have to admit it. I think Alice is beautiful and I have to find a way to tell her. Ah, I have an idea. All I have to say about it is, "Welcome to the 60's!"

**Well, the songs in order are 'Free to Be Me' by Francesca Battistelli, 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale, and at the end where Kyoya says, "Welcome to the 60's!" that is a song from the movie Hairspray. Sung by Nikki Blonsky, playing Tracy Turnblad. How will Kyoya tell her? I have some ideas…**


	14. The 60's makes hippies

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 14- The 60's make hippies!**

_I just bought some skates. I cannot believe she talked me into it. I didn't like the prize I got, purple laces and wheels, so I gave them to Alice. I loved her face when I handed them to her. She looked so excited and beautiful and- wait. Did I just say she was beautiful? I don't think… okay I do. I have to admit it. I think Alice is beautiful and I have to find a way to tell her. Ah, I have an idea. All I have to say is, "Welcome to the 60's!"_

Alice's POV

Haruhi and I are being dragged to the club room. What do they think, we're gonna run away? Okay, maybe they're smart to keep hold of us. We get there and I pull my arm away from Kauru and scowl. I push open the door and am immediately attacked by rose petals.

"Really? You know it's too early for the girls to be here!" I shout at Kyoya, who has the remote to turn on the fan that blows the rose petals everywhere.

"Y-your face!" he gasps, he's laughing so hard.

"If I didn't know you would add to my invisible debt , I would so hurt you right now." I growl.

He smirks and says, "It won't be invisible for long. Now, everyone go change into your costumes."

I am a little tiny bit worried. Mommy is evil after all. My costume cheers me up though. I convinced Mrs. Hiitachin to let me put this one together from my own clothes and if I do say so myself it looks so 60's. I have on some short, cut-off, jean shorts, a tie-dye shirt that Finn, Mouse, Leggit, Leon, Noside, and I tied around a tree branch and squirted dye on it from squirt bottles, a brown braided headband around my forehead, my hair in a jillion tiny braids, and bare feet. I change and walk out of the dressing room. It's quite obvious these guys just bought costumes because they look crazy. They also bought Haruhi one evidently because she looks like a weird overly fringed guy. I bust out laughing and Kyoya walks over, eyeing my outfit.

"You said hippies." he states, scowling.

"I said tie-dye, bell bottoms. Stuff like that. I didn't mean for ya'll to go out and buy stuff. Just find a thrift store." I said shrugging.

He grimaces at "thrift stores" but brightens quite evilly.

"Well, I'm going to take you up on that debt today. Research shows that customers love cynical love confessions." he states manically.

Kyoya's POV

"Okay, what are you telling me this for?" she asks suspiciously.

"I will cut your debt in half if you act this out with me." I say, scheming.

She looks at me suspiciously and then agrees. We all get in our places and as the clock chimes for 4:30 I press the buttons on the little remote that turn on the roses and the stereo.

"_Hey mama, welcome to the 60's!_

_Oh oh oh oh Ohhhh._

_Welcome to the 60's!_

_Oh oh oh oh Ohhhh._

_Welcome to the 60's!"_

After the chorus to "Welcome to the 60's!" plays I cut the music and everyone says, "Welcome ladies!"

We all stand and go find a partner to dance with. Alice goes over to the music booth and puts on a track from the movie Hairspray, which is also where I got the Welcome to the 60's song. We're only using the Hairspray album today so she plays "Run and Tell That", "The Nicest Kids in Town", "You Can't Stop the Beat", and "I Know Where I've Been." And then it's time for our confession bit. I go up to the sound booth and tell Alice to go wait in the crowd. She leaves the booth and a I take the mic.

"Hey everyone! Our dance is over but before you leave, I have something to say." I say.

I mess with the sound boards until I find the spotlights. I turn one over on Alice, I would recognize her seldom brushed hair from anywhere. I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she'll kill me later.

"Alice, well, thanks first of all. You've made so many changes to the host club that we couldn't make ourselves but I have to tell you, you're driving us nuts. I mean, you're cynical, crazy, angry, rude, violent, useless, you can't do anything right, you're hard to please, you're difficult, moody, you have the worst attention span, and sometimes I think you're just a mess in a mutually hated yellow uniform dress. But you are also beautiful, incredible, funny, irresistible, out of the box, all over the place, worldly… OTHER worldly, and I just can't get you out of my head. I really don't know how to say this, but this wasn't an act. This is real. I mean every word I am saying right now. I just told you to act with me because I thought it would be easier this way. I'll tell you right now that no one else could make me get up like this and confess. I don't know how or why, but I know I've fallen for you. It's making me crazy, I can't even sleep at night. But I love it. And I love you." I say, nervously because I'm not sure if I want to see her reaction.

"I can't take you seriously in the hippie getup but thank you. A lot. And I think I've fallen for you too. At least I'm not wearing roller skates." she says laughing.

I smile and put down the microphone. I walk through the stunned crowd and find her grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I meant that. You are crazy and cynical and everything else. On anyone else that would be annoying and unattractive. But I'll tell you right now, it takes a special person to make Kyoya Ootori get romantic." I say, smirking.

"You call that romantic? I suppose you also call French fries health food." she said and at my questioning look she says, "American junk food. I don't know if they have them here."

"Well, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask, smiling nervously.

"You don't have to be so darn formal about it! I'm so sorry but," she says sadly and I feel my face fall, "my answer is yes."

She grins her signature grin and I smile back and wrap my arm around her waist. Everyone has faded from around me and left but I feel a pair of eyes burning into my back. I turn around and see Kauru glaring at me.

Alice's POV

"Kauru?" I ask tentatively as he stalks toward us.

He grabs Kyoya's collar and growls, "This isn't over." he let's go and stalks out the club room door.

He slams it closed and Kyoya and I look at each other. No, I'm sure it isn't over.

**All of the songs I used in this chapter are from the movie Hairspray. GAHHHHH! KYOYA FINALLY CONFESSED! I MUST GO HAVE A PARTY NOW!**


	15. The 70's causes trouble

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 15- The 70's causes trouble!**

"_Kauru?" I ask tentatively as he stalks toward us._

_He grabs Kyoya's collar and growls, "This isn't over." he let's go and stalks out the club room door._

_He slams it closed and Kyoya and I look at each other. No, I'm sure it isn't over._

Alice's POV

I'm trying to keep Kyoya in my sight because Kauru looked really scary yesterday. I can't even enjoy my outfit. I have on bellbottoms, a ringer t-shirt with a smiley face on it, some yellow arm warmers, some smiley faced earrings, a big wide leather belt, and some platform shoes. Not that exciting. I'll amp it up for the 80's. I see Kauru shoot a glare at Kyoya and I stalk over there.

"Hey, guys! Your costumes look great!" I say and wrap my arms around Kauru's neck from behind.

I whisper, "You do anything to Kyoya, I swear I will hunt you down and you will not breathe again."

He reaches up and untangles my arms from his neck and then turns and glares down at me. I glare back up at him and Hikaru watches us has a glaring contest. Kyoya comes over and tries to drag me away but I stand firm. He sighs and throws me up over his shoulder, quite easily I may add.

"PUT ME DOWN KYOYA! I MEAN IT! I WILL MURDER YOU AND I WON'T THINK ANOTHER THING ABOUT IT! I DON'T CARE WHO THE HECK YOU ARE, YOU WILL BE DEAD SOON IF YOU DON'T FREAKING PUT ME BACK ON THE GROUND!" I scream at him.

He only sighs again and carries me back to the changing room. He sits down on a bench and sets me down beside him.

"You can't make a scene in front of the customers. I don't care how mad Kauru gets. He can't do anything to me. Nothing could hurt me more than losing you. And he can't make that happen." Kyoya says, smiling gently at me.

"Now that was romantic." I say, smiling back.

I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead and I poke him hard in the side.

"Don't push it, I'm still mad at you." I say sweetly.

Kyoya's POV

"It's not my fault you're so tiny. How tall are you, five feet? And you weigh like 95 pounds?" I ask.

She stays silent through the whole time so I was preparing for the worst. She just tightened her grip around my waist and buried her face in my chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worrying.

"Muh ruft hartff. Ah tuh thah buhndahg ah yefterdyu fuh guh an qweened ah tuh bluh an ehryzing. Ih wookf rehwwy fcawy. Buh tuh cuhts ah still kine a ofen fo ih huts when suhtin tuhffes mah wist."

"What?" I ask and she pulls her face away from my chest and looks up at me.

"My wrist hurts. I took the bandage off yesterday for good and cleaned off the blood and everything. It looks really scary. But the cuts are still kind of open so it hurts when something touches my wrist." she said again.

"Let me see." I say and she unwraps her arms from my waist.

She pulls off her arm warmer and tenderly holds her wrist in her other hand. She unwraps her fingers and I actually have to stifle a gasp. She's right, it is really scary. I have seen way worse things being in the medical business, but with it being Alice, it just looks completely awful.

"Oh… Alice." is all I can say.

"You know what? Forget it." she says as she puts the arm warmer back on, "I've just been covering it up today so I won't get questions and I'll keep doing just that. If you mention it, you're dead. I don't want sympathy, I just want to get through the day without you and Kauru fighting it out."

She stands up to walk out but turns at the last moment.

"Literally, please don't tell anyone. I really don't need pity. I can take care of myself." she says and turns back, walking out the door.

I pull out my phone and call Tamaki. I know he won't answer because hosting is still going on, it's almost over though, but I leave a message telling him we need to have a meeting after the guests leave. I know Alice told me not to tell but I believe the other guys and Haruhi need to know this. Not even about the cuts on her wrist. But about the fact that she thinks she can actually take care of herself. She may be able to but I don't think we should let her.

Alice's POV

Tamaki just announced a meeting. Oh god, this won't end well.

"Alright everyone, I believe Alice has something to tell us." Kyoya says pointedly.

"No. Just no." I say, getting up so fast that I knock my chair over.

I turn and start to stalk towards my bag and out the door but Kauru stands up and grabs my wrist. The bad wrist. I gasp in pain and turn back towards them. I rip off the arm warmer and tenderly hold my wrist. The pressure of his hand caused it to open up and start bleeding again. I look up and survey the hosts' expressions. Takashi looks stoic, as usual, Mitskuni's jaw is hanging open, Hikaru's eyes are wide, Kauru looks like he just swallowed a rock, Haruhi has her hand over her mouth, and Tamaki looks actually compassionate instead of dramatic for once.

My eyes land on Kyoya and I say, "I asked you not to tell them. I don't need sympathy or pity or anything else. I can take care of myself. Where do you think my parents were the whole time I was running with the boys? Breaking my bones and other people's too. Being with boys all the time and without my parents has taught me strength. I've learned that I don't need anyone to take care of me. Leo, Finn's dad, was the only one who ever cared when I came back with my shoulder out of it's socket or when I cut my lip in a fight with some neighborhood boys, four to one and I won, and his only advice was to get off my pity pot and fight like a man. So I did. I learned to stand up for myself and my beliefs, for my friends and my life. Yes, my life. If I wasn't this way, do you think I would be alive right now? No. So I don't need you guys or anyone else. I can and will take care of myself."

After I finish my speech everyone's faces are stunned, even Kyoya and Takashi's. I turn to walk out but Kyoya stops me by saying one thing I never thought I would hear from anyone.

"But we need you. You've shown us things about ourselves that no one else could pull out, not even us. You've changed the host club and I'd say it's for the better. You drive us crazy until we see things from your point of view. And let me tell you, it's never the bright side of things. But you show us what's real, not just what we see. Since we do have a more wealthy lifestyle, we only see fluff and flowers. But you see more than just out your own front door, you see the world. What a mess it is, all the crap that goes down. But you also see how you can change it and you work like crazy until it matches your ideal. Let me tell you, you can't make us match your ideal. We are the one puzzle piece that won't fit. But, you have to stay and try. I can see it in your eyes, you have to try and change us. You NEED to try and change us. Therefore, in a roundabout way, you do need us." he says, and smirks at his conclusion.

I just stand there openmouthed. He was right, I did need them. But I would never tell anyone that I just…

"You're right." I state, my mouth just talking on it's own.

I could kick myself. I don't really ever reveal myself to anyone, that just happened. But I am glad I told them. Kauru slams his hands down on the table and stands up.

"I have had it!" he yells and two men wearing black appear from the shadows.

Kyoya's POV

The men grab Alice and before anyone can react, they are out the door. The last of her I see is her eyes as they knock her out with some chemical so she won't go ballistic. She looked so scared.

"Kauru! What are you doing?" Tamaki yells as Kauru runs for the door.

"Just borrowing Kyoya's little girlfriend for a while." he says, something has obviously snapped.

He runs out and is out in the courtyard before anyone could even think to call anyone.

"Hikaru! What do you know about this?" I demand, going a bit crazy myself.

"Nothing, he hasn't talked to me about this or anything. He has obviously gone off the deep end." Hikaru says, shaking his head, his eyes still wide, "Alice is your girlfriend?"

I ignore him. His eyes are crazy wide right now. Scared. Like I was when I first started skating. Suddenly it hits me.

"I know where he took her."

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm really tired and I've been working on this for a long time. But doesn't it sound so interesting? I can't wait until tomorrow so I can go find Alice. I was thinking of saying he took her to his secret hiding place in an old rabbit hole but that would be too much like the movie. Contrary to popular belief, she is not the same Alice from the movie, this is not like a crossover. When the movie first came out, and now, I dressed really crazy, like I was from Wonderland. A few people started calling me Alice and now everyone calls me Alice so I just used the name for the story. Clever huh? And I always wanted to travel with the festivals, living out of a splatter painted van or one with a mural on the sides and all over it. I thought, and still think, it'll be cool. There's an adventure for me out there. I lean out my bedroom window and I can taste it, just waiting for me.**


	16. Finding Alice

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 16- Finding Alice!**

"_Just borrowing Kyoya's little girlfriend for a while." he says, something has obviously snapped._

_He runs out and is out in the courtyard before anyone could even think to call anyone._

"_Hikaru! What do you know about this?" I demand, going a bit crazy myself._

"_Nothing, he hasn't talked to me about this or anything. He has obviously gone off the deep end." Hikaru says, shaking his head, his eyes still wide, "Alice is your girlfriend?"_

_I ignore him. His eyes are crazy wide right now. Scared. Like I was when I first started skating. Suddenly it hits me._

"_I know where he took her."_

Kyoya's POV

I pull out my phone and call for a limo. It gets here before we are out on the curb waiting for it and as soon as we get down there we jump in. I tell the driver to go back to the commoner's skating rink.

"Where could he have taken her there?" Haruhi asks.

"When Alice was showing me how to skate, we kept falling. One time she fell on her wrist, it was still in the bandages then, and had to sit down it was hurting her so much. There is this little area with a bench that isn't visible when you first walk in. You have to skate over there. I noticed Kauru watching us when we went to sit down so I'm thinking that is where he took her." I explain quickly.

Haruhi nods and looks out the window. We soon arrive and all jump out of the limo. I thank the driver and run up to the window, telling the cashier that we will pay when we leave, we have to get in there. It is the same cashier from before so she remembers me. She tells me to go on in and we all run to the skate rental window. We all get skates in our size and lace them up quickly. We skate over as quietly as we can and watch Kauru give like a monologue about why he took her. God, she knows that doesn't she? But when I looked at Alice I noticed she looked really interested. Then I looked at her hands, to check on her wrist. Her hands were bound. With blood soaked rope. I'll tell you it's taking all my self control not to go over there and beat his face in. But then I notice something. She's inconspicuously working her wrists and fingers so she can loosen the rope.

"Kauru, if I could get out of this you would be so dead." she growls.

"Well you can't so I'm safe to do this." he says and bends down.

He kisses her full on the mouth.

Haruhi's POV

My eyes widen when Kauru kisses her. I have to instruct Takashi to hold Kyoya back he looks so mad. But Alice doesn't seem to be resisting. Then I see she's moved her foot ever so slightly. Then, before I know what's happening, she kicks her foot out. Kauru falls into her, or where she was. Alice has jumped up and shed her ropes. I notice her wrist is pretty scary looking again but she doesn't look like she cares. She knees him in the crotch, hard, and elbows him in the back of the neck. He turns around, gasping, and she high kicks, connecting with his nose. While he's trying to stop his nose from bleeding, she gets behind him and presses down on his neck. He immediately falls to the ground and she looks down at him, a crazy look in her eyes. I turn back to the rest of the hosts, I was in the front, and see that their mouths are wide open. I turn back to Alice to see her eyes closed. I think maybe she's going to light into him again but then her shoulders start shaking. She's… crying? No, Alice isn't the kind of person who cries. She crumples to the ground and starts sobbing silently. I tell Takashi to let Kyoya go, and he shoots forward. He stops himself just before she can see him and takes off his skates. He walks into the little alcove and kneels down in front of her. She looks up, her eyes angry. They soften when they see it's just Kyoya. She dives over Kauru and hugs Kyoya, surprising him. I smile softly and turn to the other hosts who still look a little stunned.

"We'll wait to go over there until she stops crying." I whisper.

She stops sobbing after a while and just lets Kyoya hold her. He pulls back a little and tilts her chin up. She looks at him funny and he smirks. Then he leans down to kiss her.

Alice's POV

He kissed me! YAY! As soon as he does, we hear applause behind us. We pull apart and see all of the hosts, the employees of the skating rink, and it looks like all of the patrons are here too. Everyone in the skating rink just saw Kyoya kiss me. I feel my face turn red and I turn to Kyoya who looks like he wants to kill the hosts. He turns to me and his face is so funny I can't help but laugh. He laughs a little too but then looks over at Kauru, who is still unconscious. He looks ready to kill him but I shake my head no.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, look." I say, and point to his broken nose, the bruises forming on the back of his neck and his forehead.

"But after what he did, that just isn't enough." Kyoya says angrily and touches my wrist.

I gasp out in pain, surprisingly because it was the lightest touch you could imagine. I pull my wrist up and see it's bloody and gross again. It's bruised really badly too. I stand up without looking at anyone and push my way toward the crowd towards the bathroom. I run in and turn on the water in the sink. I use paper towels to gently clean off my wrist. I'm gritting my teeth the entire time because it hurts so bad. It's finally clean again and I walk out only the find all the hosts waiting for me, everyone else gone back to skating. Hikaru is carrying Kauru and I feel my eyes harden for a minute, but then I realize it was just because he liked me. It's too bad it had to come to this. It really is. I ask them how they found me and they all looked at Kyoya he shrugged and glanced at my wrist.

"I'm fine!" I tell him, knocking him in the head.

I just happen to look down at the floor and see a few red dots. I look at my wrist and see that it's still bleeding really bad. I groan and rip off my arm warmer, I left one in the club room, and tear it up. I wrap my wrist in it and look at Kyoya.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Not really." he says and sighs, glaring at Kauru who seems to be coming to.

Oh god, what's going to happen now?

**Gasp! DRAMATICNESSSSS! **


	17. Danger at the rink and the 80's!

Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 17- Danger, danger at the rink and the 80's goes crazy!

"_**I'm fine!" I tell him, knocking him in the head.**_

_**I just happen to look down at the floor and see a few red dots. I look at my wrist and see that it's still bleeding really bad. I groan and rip off my arm warmer, I left one in the club room, and tear it up. I wrap my wrist in it and look at Kyoya.**_

"_**Happy?" I ask.**_

"_**Not really." he says and sighs, glaring at Kauru who seems to be coming to.**_

_**Oh god, what's going to happen now?**_

**Kyoya's POV**

**I can feel my face getting red in anger. Alice looks like she's ready to jump in and hold me back if need be and Kauru looks a little angry but mostly sheepish.**

"**Kyoya…" Alice says, with warning in her voice.**

**I turn and look at her. She has her eyebrows raised like, "You idiot, you are so not going to do this because if you do, I will be on you like a spider monkey jacked up on mountain dew. And that will not make you happy." I sigh and turn back to Kauru.**

"**I'm sorry. I just went a little crazy. Okay, a lot crazy. Can you forgive me?" he asks nervously.**

**Almost immediately, Alice walks over and flings her good arm over his shoulders.**

"**Sure! It's all good." she says pointedly, glaring at me.**

**I sigh and wait a couple seconds before I say fine. Alice squeals and runs to hug me.**

"**We're all a happy family again!" yells Tamaki, grabbing Alice in a hug before she can reach me.**

"**OW!" she yells and he drops her, startled.**

"**Be a little more careful!" I say as I help her up and look at her wrist.**

"**Hey! I got it." she says glaring at me, "Quit worrying about me. Can't we all just go home now and get ready for our 80's day?"**

"**Oh yeah, we need to get our costumes ready." says Hani-senpai.**

"**You know it! Now in case you haven't guessed, I need to bum a ride back to the school to grab my crap. Um… Mitskuni and Takashi! May I have to honor of riding with you back to the school?" she asks, curtsying sarcastically.**

"**Yay! Ali-chan is riding with us!" Hani-senpai yells.**

"**We all need to grab our so-called "crap" so don't think you can ditch us that easily, Princess." I say, smirking.**

"**Don't worry, I know you guys won't go away unless I move back to America. And you might hunt me down even then." she says, sticking her tongue out at me, "And I resent the name thanks."**

**I laughed at her and we all walked out to the limos. We got in our separate cars and drove back to the school. When we walked back in the club room it was chaos. We left the door to the school and the door to the room open in our rush to get to Alice. All of our cakes and food were left out on the table and Alice's bloody arm warmer was laying on the floor. There was a cat on the table and everything.**

"**Hey, shoo!" Hikaru yelled at the cat.**

"**Don't yell at her!" Alice said whacking him in the arm.**

**She squatted down and said, "Here kitty, kitty." so the cat jumped off the table and trotted toward her.**

**She reached out and petted it behind the ears. It purred and jumped into Alice's lap. She chuckled at it and picked it up, standing up with it. It clawed her wrist up pretty bad trying to get comfortable. She winced and gritted her teeth. But her face softened when the cat started to go to sleep.**

"**You sure have a way with cats." Haruhi says.**

"**She's only a kitten. And it looks like she's a stray." Alice explains.**

"**You act like a cat a lot actually so maybe we should start calling you Kitten." I says, smirking.**

**She glares at me and the cat hisses at me. She laughs and brushes her hair out of her face so the cat will quit swatting at it. **

"**Well Kitten, how about we all take you home and we can talk about costumes for the next week." Hikaru suggests, trying out the name.**

"**Fine with me, which one of yall's cars are we taking. In other words, which one can hold a cat." she says bluntly.**

"**Don't take the cat." Haruhi says, shaking her head.**

"**But look, she's just a kitten. I can't just leave her here." Alice says sympathetically.**

"**We'll take my car, come on." I say, leading the way out.**

**Alice's POV**

**Once we get to my apartment, I open the door, we never lock it, and yell, "I'M HOME! THE GUYS AND HARUHI ARE HERE! AND I BROUGHT A CAT HOME!"**

"**We're coming!" Star yells back.**

**Her and Asher walk in and look at all the people crowding into our living room. Talking very loudly. Someone yelled out my new nickname and it looked like Asher just choked on some carob and beer, his favorite meal.**

"**Kitten? Why the hell are they calling you that?" he says, getting angry.**

"**Because of Diz!" I say and Kyoya and Haruhi look at me.**

"**Diz?" Haruhi asks.**

"**Short for Dizzy!" I say, smiling, "Because if you watch her walk, it looks like she's been spun around to many times."**

**We all watched the little kitten walk toward a bowl of milk Kyoya had just poured. She looked drunk. We all looked at each other and laughed. I walked in the living room and flopped down on the sofa Takashi and Kyoya were sitting on. I laid down with my head in Kyoya's lap and my feet in Takashi's. Takashi looked a bit startled because I usually try not to get in his way. I'm not scared of him or anything, he just looks like he'd rather not be bothered. I grin wildly up at Kyoya and he runs his fingers through my hair.**

"**So, "Kitten" is this Kyoya dude your boyfriend now?" Star asks, sounding really mellow, making me wonder who gave her tea.**

"**We are all kind of wondering the same thing you know. When Kauru mentioned it, it really surprised us. And then Kyoya goes and, well… yeah." Haruhi said.**

"**What? What did he do?" Asher asks.**

**I ignored Asher and glanced up at Kyoya and he just looked back at me. We both looked at everyone else and nodded a little.**

"**NOOOOOO! DAUGHTER CANNOT BE DATING MOMMY! NO NO NO!" Tamaki yelled loud enough for people back home to hear.**

**Almost immediately, we hear a knock at the door. Kauru gets up and goes to open it, everyone spends so much time at our place that this wasn't out of the ordinary. Tamaki was immediately assaulted be a coffee covered Ranka. As I jump up and pull Ranka off of Tamaki, I think that Tamaki must have yelled so loud that Ranka heard and spilled coffee all over himself. That means the landlady probably heard too. She hears everything. Sure enough, she walks through the still open door and asks what's going on.**

**She is met with the sight of a bunch of teenagers and Ranka, my parents had just walked away. Ranka is basically trying to kill Tamaki and Haruhi is trying to pull him off. I stopped trying and went back to lay across Takashi and Kyoya's laps. Hikaru and Kauru were holding a lettuce leaf and some cherries over me and Kyoya, trying to get it to look like mistletoe, and Mitskuni was eating cake while sitting on my lap, which wasn't very comfortable considering I was laying down. Everyone was silent.**

"**Alice-chan? What is going on here? Why are so many boys here?" the landlady asks just as Mouse pops his head in.**

"**Hey, Princess, woah. Not a good time, I'm guessing." he said smirking at the sight of me basically in a host sandwich.**

"**Um, ma'am I'm sure you've met my friends the hosts. Haruhi might have introduced you. And this is Mouse, he lives next to me." I explain.**

"**Oh yes! Now I remember! Alright, but can you try to be a little more quiet? Thank you!" she said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.**

"**Well, that was awkward." Haruhi says, coming over to the couch after successfully separating Tamaki and Ranka.**

**She leans on the couch beside Hikaru and evidently it was just too much weight because the wooden boxes holding up the frame splintered and collapsed, jolting us all into weird positions. Haruhi was pressed against Hikaru who was squashed into Kauru, Takashi had caught Mitskuni, thankfully, before he could crash land on my stomach, and since we were at the end of the couch, Kyoya and I were shoved off. By the people flailing or by the force of the couch falling, I'll never know, but we ended up on the ground, him on top of me. This was the moment Star and Asher chose to run in to see what happened.**

"**I think you all should leave now." Star says, while trying to shush a screaming Asher.**

**Everybody gets up and leaves after Kyoya helps me up and everyone felt the need to say goodbye to Kitten and Diz. On the way out, she jumped down from the cabinet top onto Tamaki's head. This caused him to scream and both Ranka and Haruhi to yell at him to shut up. After I pried my cat off of his head, they were all gone and I changed into my pajamas. I then picked up Diz, dodged my parents who were working on the sofa, and walked into my room and flopped on my bed. I was half asleep when my phone rang.**

"**Mmmm?" I ask, kind of.**

"**Hey, Alice? I have to go to school early tomorrow so I asked Kyoya to come and pick you up. I won't be waking you up so wake up on your own." says Haruhi.**

"**Mmmm." I say, not hearing a word of it.**

**I hang up and go to sleep.**

**Kyoya's POV**

**It's Friday morning and Haruhi has employed me to go get Alice up and drag her to school. Joy. I arrive at her house and let myself in, knowing the door is always open and that Storm and Asher had gone to some market in Karuizawa today. I walk back towards the bedrooms, calling her name. I here a groan from one room and open that door. I narrowly avoid having my face attacked by Diz. I survey Alice's room. I catch sight of something bright orange and lacy. Oh god, I can feel my face getting red. She really needs to keep her lingerie out of sight. Especially when I see the matching bra. Alice groans again and I decide to wake her up. Not a good choice on my part. When I reach down and shake her shoulder, her fist shoots up and catches my chin. I shout out because that girl is way too strong and her eyes fly open.**

"**KYOYA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" she yells, picking up the closest thing to her, which happens to be the bra, and throwing it at me.**

**I pick it up by the strap and raise my eyebrows at her. She covers her mouth with her hand and her face turns bright red. Once she recovers she holds out a hand.**

"**Hand it over, I'd like to put that on and not have you standing there gawking at it." she says.**

"**While you're at it, the matching panties are right there." I say pointing.**

**Her face turns red again and she throws a pillow at me.**

"**Alright! I'm going! But hurry, we'll be late." I say, shutting the door. **

**As I fix us some coffee at a really primitive looking coffee pot I hear her moving around in her room. I'm glad I got out of there when I did, she looked really cute. And holding her undergarments wasn't helping either. She comes out of her room with her uniform on and her costume peeking out of the bag. It looks like she had Black high top Chucks (A/N: DO NOT OWN!), lime green shorts, and a white, drapey sweater. I'm sure it will look great on her.**

"**Your strap is showing." I say.**

**She squeaks and looks, glaring at me when she finds that I'm kidding. I just shove coffee at her in the Styrofoam cup I found and drag her out the door. We drive to school and when we arrive, we get out of the limo. This might seem like an obvious fact and You may see no need to mention it but it is significant because as soon as we got out, we were attacked. There were actually more guys in the crowd than girls which surprised me. As we walked through the mass of people, they, meaning guys, kept patting me on the back and saying things like, "Way to go." and "Get some!" At this last comment, Alice spun around and kneed the guy hard in the crotch.**

"**You won't be getting any for the time being I guess. Oops." She said, so sweetly that if this was a manga it would have a heart following it.**

"**Kitten… what did I say about beating up people who offend you?" I mumble as we walk through the halls toward her class.**

"**That it's okay if they are talking about my sex life." she says bluntly.**

**We are silent for a few minutes as we walk. We arrive at her class and say goodbye. And so the day goes on.**

**Kyoya's POV (again it was like a time skip thing)**

**It's almost time for club activities to be over. Our costumes looked good today. I was right about Alice's, it did look good on her. The shorts were a bit short and the sweater looked like it might fall right off to reveal that orange bra but it looked very 80p's according to my research. As we usher everyone out and tell them we will see them Monday, Alice walks up and asks to talk to me. I agree and we walk over to one of the tables.**

"**Yes?" I ask.**

"**What should I do?" she asks me.**

"**About what?" I ask, continuing our questions thing.**

"**The thing from this morning. I've punched more guys today than I had to at public school! And do you know what your fangirls have been calling me today? I didn't know rich people were so petty." She says.**

"**First of all, don't punch them. Just ignore them. And second of all, what have they been calling you." I ask, angry.**

"**Things like slut and whore. Those were actually some of the nicer comments. Evidently they heard about the thing with Kauru, I don't know how, and they got the idea that I'm in the host club to, to be frank, sleep around." She says.**

**I can feel my blood boiling. How dare they say that to her?**

"**You aren't in the host club for that! To my knowledge, you haven't slept with anyone here! Not even Kyoya, and he's your boyfriend!" Haruhi says, evidently everyone is listening in.**

"'**To your knowledge'? Haruhi! I am not like that! I mean I had my share of boyfriends in America, and even more 'confessed their love.' But I haven't ever slept with anyone! I swear, ya'll." she says earnestly.**

"**Alright, I'm sorry, bad choice of words. Now, what are we going to do about these girls?" Haruhi asks.**

**Alice gets an evil grin on her face.**

"**I'm just going to let them say their piece." Alice says, "I don't want to get into a big thing before… oh well you'll find out soon."**

**I'm not sure we want to find out.**

**Alice just loves to stir the gumbo doesn't she? I love it!**


	18. England!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 18- England?**

"_Alright, I'm sorry, bad choice of words. Now, what are we going to do about these girls?" Haruhi asks._

_Alice gets an evil grin on her face._

"_I'm just going to let them say their piece." Alice says, "I don't want to get into a big thing before… oh well you'll find out soon."_

_I'm not sure we want to find out._

Kauru's POV

It's been a few weeks and the, "Alice is a slut" thing has blown over. No one really mentions what happened at the skating rink at all, which is good. I feel so bad about that. I don't know what came over me. I overheard some girl a few weeks ago asking Alice what happened to her wrist. She said that she had had a lamp smashed into it but the girl knew about that already. She meant the recent cuts and burns. Alice replied that she had been helping put up some tinkly bells and the rope had gotten wrapped around her hands a few times. Which was true, the tinkly bells part, not the part where the burns had come from that. We had all hit our heads on them a few times at Alice's house. We're actually over there pretty much every day annoying Alice and checking on Diz. She's getting really big and kind of fat. It's hilarious to watch her try to attack Tamaki's head all the time. She seems to like his hair. Asher has even taken a liking to us. Well, that's where we are now, at Alice's watching Tamaki argues with Diz. Yes, you heard that right. He is arguing with the cat while Alice is standing on the countertop beside him trying to put a bandage on his head where Diz scratched him.

"OH MY GOD, IF YOU DON'T STAND STILL I SWEAR!" she yells at him.

"Daddy is sorry daughter." Tamaki says, whimpering.

"Hey, are you ever going to tell us what you were talking about on 80's day?" Haruhi asks randomly.

"Yeah I was actually going to tell you when Star and Asher got home." Alice says after slapping the bandage on Tamaki's head.

She jumps down from the counter top and walks over and flops on the couch upside down. I don't see how she can sit like that.

"WE'RE HOME!" Star shouts, seeing us all in the living room.

Alice waves her over with her foot, seeing as that was what was most visible.

"We're going to tell them today." Alice says.

"Okay, go ahead." Star says.

"Are you moving back to America?" asks Hikaru.

Oh god no.

"You ain't getting rid of me that quickly. But don't we have a long break coming up?" Alice asks.

"It started today, were you asleep again?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yup, so yeah, ya'll want to know what a festival is like?" she asks.

"Are we going to America?" Tamaki asks.

"Nope, we found a festival that's starting in a few days in England. It lasts a week and a half." says Alice, "Ya'll are coming too."

"Yay!" shouts Hani-senpai.

"Talk to your parents or whatever tonight and make sure it's okay. I'll tell you what to pack tomorrow. If you can't come, call me and tell me. If you can, call me at 1. I'll tell you what to pack. You have to be finished packing and be here by 2 so we can leave. We're all going in the van. It'll be awesome!" she says.

"Sounds really cool!" says Haruhi.

We are all so excited that we leave right then, about 9 at night, and go to try and convince our parents.

Alice's POV

Everyone calls around 1 and confirms, except Haruhi. She already called and said Ranka wouldn't let her live in that rundown van at a "mad hippie commune" I told her to put him on the phone and I tried to convince him, but it wouldn't work. I tell everyone to pack a pair of jeans and a pair of shorts, 3 t-shirts, 5 pairs of underwear (I can practically hear them blushing when I say this), a pair of sandals since they aren't used to the hard ground, toothbrush, shampoo, and a sleeping bag. No electronics I tell them, you'll lose them or havee them stolen the first day. Except a camera. We can stow those in the van. I go in my room and pack a baggy pair of guy's jeans that are faded and torn up at the bottom from wading in the ocean, some jean shorts that have dye splattered all over them, purple t-shirt, 2 tie-dye ones, 5 pairs of underwear, 2 bras, a tiny thing of shampoo, travel toothbrush, my camera, and an old, battered sleeping bag. I put on some black soffee shorts and a t-shirt that says the word free in Japanese. I stack my arms with masses of bracelets and put in my earrings. I have 3 in one ear and 5 in the other. I also put in my nose ring and do my hair in a zillion braids, like I used to and wait. Everyone shows up with one bag each at 2. We unpack them in the back of the van and put them in the cabinets. There's a cabinet for each person. We also stick out teepee poles and tarp on top of the van. The van is really crazy I love it. It's mostly orange and green striped, with one normal fender and one that's splattered with red. One of the back door is blue and we have beads hanging behind the doors in the back and against the windows. We made a mobile and hung it from the ceiling. It's got all these shells and sea glass pieces. Really cool. The cabinets are all up and down one side and we painted them with swirls and moons and stars. On the other side is a small iron stove with the chimney jutting out of the roof of the van. There are bells on the ceiling, just like in the apartment and the floor is covered with multicolored hand made quilts. We also have a tiny sink beside the stove with a jug of water under it since we don't have plumbing in the van. You could live in it. We used to. Everybody comments on the van and it's awesomeness. We go upstairs and say goodbye to Haruhi. We race back down and crowd into the van, all sitting on the floor except for Asher and Star who sit in the front seat. We all fall asleep actually after a while and sleep through the night into the next day.

**Yay! Festival going!**


	19. Driving and Arriving

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 19- Driving and Driving and Arriving!**

_Really cool. The cabinets are all up and down one side and we painted them with swirls and moons and stars. On the other side is a small iron stove with the chimney jutting out of the roof of the van. There are bells on the ceiling, just like in the apartment and the floor is covered with multicolored hand made quilts. We also have a tiny sink beside the stove with a jug of water under it since we don't have plumbing in the van. You could live in it. We used to. Everybody comments on the van and it's awesomeness. We go upstairs and say goodbye to Haruhi. We race back down and crowd into the van, all sitting on the floor except for Asher and Star who sit in the front seat. We all fall asleep actually after a while and sleep through the night into the next day._

Hikaru's POV

It's around 1 in the afternoon, the day after we left. Saturday. We're all kind of sitting on one side of the van because we're too scared to get close to Kyoya and Alice who are still sleeping on the other side. Alice is sleeping on this mound of quilts and cushions in the corner and Kyoya is leaning against the pile. Star keeps telling us to wake them up so we can find some lunch but we keep telling her about the hell we would all pay if we did wake them. Tono finally either mans up or throws his brain out the window and walks over there. He shakes Kyoya's shoulder first. Kyoya wakes up and squints, because he doesn't have his glasses on, at the clock on one of the cabinets. He glares at Tono, which is way less than we thought would happen but it was probably because it was so late. He turns around and shakes Alice. She cracks open an eye and evidently doesn't recognize Kyoya without his glasses because she grabs on of my shoes and starts beating him in the head with it.

"Hey! HEY! It's me! Stop it!" he yells at her.

She drops the shoe and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god, Kyoya? I'm sorry! You really need to stop waking me up like that! You know what happened last time" she shouts at him.

"He needs to stop waking you up like that? Ooh Kittennn." I taunt, "What happened last time?"

She leans in close to us, so her parents wouldn't hear I guess, and says, "Haruhi sent him over to pick me up a few weeks ago because she had to go to school early. That was the day the Alice is a slut stuff started because I showed up with him so early in the morning. So he shook my shoulder like that to wake me up and I punched him in the jaw. Then I picked up something to throw at him and it was well… "

"Her bright orange bra." says Kyoya bluntly.

She picks up the shoe and starts beating him with it again. I survey the expressions around me. Tono looks a little green, Mori-senpai looks startled, Hani-senpai has stopped eating the cake Star packed for him, Kauru looks a little angry, and I'm sure I look a little like Mori-senpai. As we watch Alice attempt to murder Kyoya, Star pulls into a little market with all these food stalls. She looks back at us and sighs when she sees Alice beating Kyoya. She picks up an old beer can and throws it at Alice's head.

"Lunch time." she says and gets out.

Asher follows and Alice opens the back door, the blue one, and we all go tumbling out into the dirt. As we untangle ourselves from each other, I notice Alice isn't wearing shoes.

"Hey Kitten, need me to grab your shoes?" I ask.

"What shoes? And leave the nickname in the van thanks." she says grinning madly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wear shoes girl?" Star asks.

"5,786,597. Or until you figure out it isn't going to happen." Alice answers and goes running into the market, leaving us to follow her.

"You guys go after her, we'll pick up some things for the road and ya'll find lunch." Asher says.

We nod and run after her. We find her bargaining for a cup of fries, "chips" they call them here. She and the stall owner agree on a price, 20 cents!, and he gives her a huge order of fries. She says thanks and grabs enough sodas for all of us at the next stall, where they're giving them out free. She nods over towards a little water way and we follow her as she goes and sits down, handing around the sodas. We all eat and drink and wade in the water a little, waiting for Star and Asher to come and find us. Once they do, we go pile back into the van and start driving again. We actually all fall asleep again, probably from the food, and sleep until Star wakes us up by opening the back doors, catapulting us out into the grass.

Takashi's POV

"We're here!" Star says.

It's late at night but there are a lot of people stumbling around, going into random tents and teepees. Most of the people look like Alice does today, multiple earrings, facial piercings, wild hair in braids and beads, arms full of bracelets, crazy. There's a real drifty floaty feeling in the air until a scraggly looking white dog comes barreling toward Alice. It knocks her over and starts licking her face.

"Hey! Quit it!" she says, laughing.

"Ced! Down! Heel! Get off her, man!" yells a guy about Tamaki and Kyoya's age exasperatedly.

"Aw it's fine. We have a cat who attacks his head every time he walks in." Alice says, pointing at Tamaki.

"Ah, haven't seen you before but you've obviously got the look down. I can't say as much for these guys. I'm Leon." the guy says.

"Alice. And these are Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kauru, Takashi and Mitskuni." she said pointing at us respectively.

"Wow, mad names." Leon said, glancing at us, "Where ya'll from?"

"I'm originally from America but I moved to Japan and met these guys, lucky me." she said sarcastically.

"Cool. Hey, are ya'll setting up here? You need help?" Leon asks.

"Nah, man. We got it." Alice says, turning back towards the van.

Star and Asher have already disappeared, leaving us to fend for ourselves. Before anyone can move to help her, Alice has the poles down and is setting them up. Realizing that none of us know how to put up a teepee, we stay where we are and talk to Leon. In about 2 minutes Alice has the teepee up and it's giant! Definitely big enough for all of us. We go in after saying goodbye to Leon and Alice shows us how to loop and hook our stuff up out of the way if we wants to keep some stuff in here instead of in the van. She brings out her guitar and shoulder bag, hanging them up. I had peeked in the bag earlier and I saw a pack of cards wrapped up in black silk, a camera, so bracelets and beads, some felt pens, and a photograph of all of us and Haruhi in our 50's costumes. I had to admit we looked really cool. Her guitar looks cool too. It has bumper stickers, drawings, and ticket stubs all over it and it has the lyrics of a song on the back written in her loops handwriting.

"Grab your sleeping bags. Kauru, mind grabbing mine too? I 'll get some quilts and lay them down." Alice says.

We all round back to the van and grab all the sleeping bags and some quilts. We lay them all down and go to explore the campsite. There is an earthy, smoky smell in the air.

"What is that smell Ali-chan?" Mitskuni asks.

"Weed." she replies bluntly.

"Like drugs? Isn't that illegal?" asks Hikaru.

"A lot of things we do here are illegal. You get used to it. That's probably where Star and Asher are." Alice says as blandly as if she's talking about Diz's trip to the vet.

"Hey, ya'll wanna really look like travelers?" she asks all-of-a-sudden.

"Um.. No." says Kauru.

"Come on! Live dangerously!" Alice says, dragging us back to the van.

She dug through cabinets until she found a jar of weird, green stuff.

"Henna." she announces, sitting on the back of the van and letting the beads fall around her shoulders.

"What you do is, you put it all over your hair and let it sit for 30 minutes. Then you wash it completely out and let it dry. It'll turn your hair a reddish color and it's all natural. It looks really cool." she explains.

"We're up." say the twins and Tamaki agrees.

Kyoya hesitantly says yes and Mitskuni and I agree. We wait and watch as she takes her braids out first and listen to the story of how she dyed it with the braids still in once and it ended up all spotted. Once she's finished with her braids, she goes over to the teepee and disappears. She comes back with an old black comb. We watch as she carefully combs Hikaru's hair and covers it with the green paste. She does the same with the rest of our hair and hers. We sit around talking about what we're going to do tomorrow. Alice says she heard there was a little town down the hill, we could walk down and check it out. We all agree to this and go walking around trying to find a stream, Alice said. We find one around the time it's supposed to be washed out and dunk our heads. We wash out the henna really good and go walking around the campgrounds. Once our hair is dry, we return to the van to have a look in the mirror over the sink. We all looked really cool but Alice looked the best. She looked all foreign and mystic, with her deep tan and her newly dyed crimson velvet waves, many bracelets and piercings, bright ocean eyes and crazy grin. We all combed our hair again while she put a lot of tiny braids in her hair. She left some of it loose and some of the braids hair brightly colored string and beady in them. She's crazy. We all love her. As we sit in the hippie haven of a van, we all kind of drift into that state where you're dreaming before you're actually asleep. We all stumbled toward the teepee and flopped down, not even bothering to get in the sleeping bags, much less change clothes. We all slept surprisingly well, considering you could hear screams and smell weed in the distance and we were on the ground. I like this life. Freedom. It feels really good.

**Henna is epicful! Now I shall go do my hair the same way Alice did. Byaz!**


	20. Day 1 and reactions!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 20- Day 1 and reactions!**

_We all looked really cool but Alice looked the best. She looked all foreign and mystic, with her deep tan and her newly dyed crimson velvet waves, many bracelets and piercings, bright ocean eyes and crazy grin. We all combed our hair again while she put a lot of tiny braids in her hair. She left some of it loose and some of the braids hair brightly colored string and beady in them. She's crazy. We all love her. As we sit in the hippie haven of a van, we all kind of drift into that state where you're dreaming before you're actually asleep. We all stumbled toward the teepee and flopped down, not even bothering to get in the sleeping bags, much less change clothes. We all slept surprisingly well, considering you could hear screams and smell weed in the distance and we were on the ground. I like this life. Freedom. It feels really good._

Kauru's POV

We wake up on Monday morning around 9, even Alice, and see that Star and Asher have joined us in the teepee. They look pretty stoned so we don't wake them. We decide not to wake him but them Alice goes and does the unthinkable. As she goes toward him we all crowd out of the teepee, afraid of his reaction. We hold open the flap and watch.

Alice's POV

I whispered, "Kyoya. Hey Kyoya."

No reaction.

Normal volume, I say, "Kyoya! Get the hell up! Kyo- eep!" I squeak as his arm shoots out and snakes around my waist.

After he squints at the clock we set up he turns and glares up at me. He looks very hot without his glasses.

"Why does everyone insist on waking me up in the early hours of the day? Answer me that." he growls.

"Because you have to get up." I answer bluntly.

"I don't want to." he says like an ornery 5 year old.

I lean down and whisper in his ear, "If you don't get up in the next second I will kick you so hard in the balls that your great-grandchildren will feel it."

He jumps up and walks out of the teepee and toward the van faster than anyone I've ever seen. I grab his glasses and follow him towards the van where everyone is eating breakfast. Or at least it's breakfast to me. They are staring disgustedly at the carob in their hands.

"Try it." I urge and they take a bite.

Everyone's eyes light up and they eat the rest of it. I eat my piece after handing Kyoya his glasses. I tell them we'll go down to the bath house, which is rumored to have showers. We take our changes of clothes and they take their shampoo. I don't bother. I grab some change from the shower jar in the cabinet and we go. I suppose we look really weird, a New-Age Traveler, hippie, punk with all these Japanese boys and one that's half French. We arrive at the bath house and luckily, there are 8 showers. We all jump in feed the change. I'm done before anyone else. Partially because I didn't shower. I just jumped in the stall and changed into my baggy, patched up, guy's jeans that Finn grew out of somewhere along the line. They cover my feet and just fit around the waist. I have on a tie-dye shirt with them, the one that we tied around a tree. I have my mounds of bracelets and my earrings and nose ring in. My feet are bare and my hair is waving up really pretty. I always loved festivals. I guess my hair does too. Maybe it's the smoke from the bonfires and weed or maybe it's the fact that I usually keep it henna'd year round, especially at the festivals. When the guys are finally finished we walk down to town. The guys already look a little scruffy. Okay, more like completely out of their element. So we get glares and scowls. I smile and wave at everyone who does. This makes Hikaru mad.

"Why do you put up with that?" he growls at me.

"It's all part of the training. They view us as trashy, low-life, hippie bums with no future. Some of us have to steal to get by so they think we're all thieves. I like to spite them by waving and smiling. Just being nice. And when I catch someone stealing, I'll offer to pay for them. It's just what I do. I know who I am and they don't so there's no use in getting mad." I explain.

"You'd think you'd be less violent." says Kyoya.

"If I wasn't around you guys so much I'd be completely calm. Don't worry, these festival mellow me out." I say.

"Oh and we don't?" Kauru asks.

I glare at all of them and say, "Not even close."

We walk into town and find Leon busking. I run over and throw my arms over his shoulders.

"Hey!" he says, stopping his guitar.

"Is this your girlfriend? She's so pretty! Buy her something nice." said a scruffy looking man wearing an apron.

"Thank you sir." Leon says as he takes the 20 dollar bill the man was holding towards him.

The crowd cleared out and Leon turned to us and said hey.

"Thanks for the help." he said, grinning and holding up the bill.

"You owe me half of that." I say as he threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Deal." he says and pulls a 10 out of his guitar case and hands it to me.

I hold it up towards the guys and say, "Lunch!"

"If you would've let us bring money and not checked out bags before we left, we could afford it easily." says Hikaru.

"I wanted to let you get the full experience." I say, "And not be rich jerks for once."

"I resent that!" said Kyoya.

"Fine whatever. Let's go find a market." I say.

We wait for Leon to pack up his guitar and then we start walking. There are people glaring at us the entire time but I just keep smiling. At the end of the street, we see an outdoor market so we walk towards that. Before we can get there though, a tough looking group of five or six guys about Tamaki and Kyoya's age stop us.

"Well, look what the New Age party bus dragged in this time." says the head guy, looking me up and down, letting his eyes linger on my chest for longer than necessary.

I stood firm and stared them down, "Just move."

"Aw this little kitty's got claws." says one of the guys in the group.

I grit my teeth at the kitty thing because of my nickname but stand my ground. I inconspicuously motion for the hosts and Leon to back off. They hesitantly back away.

"Yeah, this little kitty's a stray by the looks of it. I say we take her in." says one of the guys.

The head one grabs my wrist hard, expecting me to struggle. Exactly. I've delt with this enough to know how to handle it.

I press my hands and my chest against him and say, "Nice grip. I love a guy who's strong."

"Well then, I'm your man." says the guy holding me.

He wraps his arm around my waist and leans toward me. Just what I wanted. I slam my head into his, hitting him right between the eyes making him let go of me. It hurt like hell because most of what I caught was bone. I drop to the ground and knock his feet out from under him. Dodging a fist, not from the head guy, he hit the pavement really hard, I jump on the back of a bench and balance there. There are two guys coming towards me so I vault over them and push one into another. They fall, breaking the bench. Three down, three to go. I land from my jump in a squat and jump up, slamming my head into one guy's chin. He's out for the count. When I turn to the other two I'm standing in the center of all of their friends. I put on a bored look and cross my arms. They must be afraid of my because they hightail it out of there. I here applause and some ladies cheering. I turn around and see all of my friends and some other people standing there.

"Thank you dearie, those boys are always making trouble. They won't be bothering us again." says one little old lady.

I wave to them all and grab my friends, stepping over all the bodies. Then I feel a tug at my ankle.

"You bitch, I'm going to-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"Hey, guess what? Kiss my ass." I say as I spin around and stomp down on his wrist.

He cries out and we run towards the market. When we get in front of a fruit stand we stop and sit down, leaning against the cart.

"Stupid hippies! Get away from my fruit!" yells the stand owner and whacks me with a broom.

We get up and walk toward the end of the road where we see a small pond. We sit down and stick out feet in, not even bothering to roll up our jeans.

I notice that the guys pants aren't rolled up either and I say, "Looks like you're getting a little more calm about stuff."

"Calm? With you around? Never Alice." says Kyoya.

"That was so cool. When the rest of the guys stepped back I did too but I thought it was because they were running for help. When you started flirting with the guy I was really confused. Then you slammed your head into his! Coolness." says Leon.

"Thank you, we don't need a play-by-play." I say, splashing him.

This started a splash war and by the time we called a truce we were soaked. We started walking home and with the sun, we were dry by the time we got back to camp. I finally got the guys to ditch their shoes and we walked around camp for the few hours remaining in the day. Then Hikaru's stomach growled.

"Oh crap! I forgot we didn't eat lunch!" I say, laughing.

We all head back to the van and eat a small supper then we go sit in the teepee.

"Nice guitar." Leon says, pulling his out of the case, "Do you know Intermission by Senator and the New Republic? (A?N: Do not own!)

"I love that song!" I say, reaching up to unhook my guitar.

I brought it down in my lap and put the rainbow striped strap over my head. I told Kyoya to grab my guitar pick out of my bag. Then I described to him what it looked like. Once I was finally ready he told he I'd be singing. We started to play and I started to sing we finished the song and I asked him if he knew King of Anything by Sara Bareilles (Do not own!). He said no but told me to sing it and play it. He'd pick it up. I started to play.

"_Keep drinking coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say _

_If only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by._

_You've got opinions man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for you time_

_And try not to waste anymore of mine_

_And get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to ya babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made to king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent_

_So full of good intent_

_Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your_

_Delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talking down_

_Just not the listening_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made to king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life I've tried_

_To make everybody happy_

_While I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me_

_It's my turn to decide_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made to king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made to king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown babe."_

When I finished playing I realized I had put them to sleep. It might be because it was boring, they were tired, or I was singing softly because it was late, I don't know. Even Leon had crashed. I carefully put his guitar back in the case and hung mine back up. I then laid back down, laying my head right beside Kyoya's but having my body diagonal. Like an arrow. I soon went to sleep too, dreaming of brightly colored tents and earthy smelling smoke.

**Smelling all that weed they must be half stoned themselves. I did my hair like hers!**


	21. Day 2 and glee

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 21- Day 2 and Glee?**

_Let me hold your crown babe." _

_When I finished playing I realized I had put them to sleep. It might be because it was boring, they were tired, or I was singing softly because it was late, I don't know. Even Leon had crashed. I carefully put his guitar back in the case and hung mine back up. I then laid back down, laying my head right beside Kyoya's but having my body diagonal. Like an arrow. I soon went to sleep too, dreaming of brightly colored tents and earthy smelling smoke._

Leon's POV

I wake up in a strange place. Where the heck am I? Oh right, Alice's teepee. I lay on my back, just looking at the patchwork tarp. Their teepee is much more interesting than ours. You can hang stuff instead of piling it, its huge, it's so multicolored you could see it from… well, Japan, and it has Alice in it. I raise up a little and find that the teepee is empty of most of the guys but Alice and Kyoya are still asleep. I can't believe a guy like him get's a girl like that. Hmm, a girl like that. I pull my guitar out of the case, I don't remember putting it up, and pull out some wadded up paper and a pen from my pocket. I start to write the beginnings of a song.

"_Kyoya is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been_

_A new friend of mine_

_But today something's changed_

_That ain't hard to define_

_Kyoya's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body_

_I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her_

_In his arms late_

_Late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to stray_

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her_

_But the point is probably moot_

_Cos' she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her_

_In his arms late_

_Late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm looking in the mirror all day_

_Wonderin what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny _

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way loves' supposed to be_

_Tell me, where I can find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I want Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Kyoya's girlI wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I want,_

_I want Kyoya's girl"_

I sing and write. When I finally get it right, I sing it louder. Not really loud but loud enough for someone other that me to hear. Which they did. I heard a small cough from beside me and I turned to see Kyoya and Alice sitting and listening. I felt my whole face get red and I quickly packed up my guitar.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll just go." I say, jumping up and running out.

"Leon! Wait!" yells Alice, running after me.

I ignore her and run faster. She catches up and tackles me. On our way down, my guitar case hits her in the head and the clasp cuts her cheek. She wrestles my hands and pins me down. Way too easily for a girl.

"Would you listen to me? I love the song and I'm flattered but I'm sorry. I really like Kyoya. But you don't have to be so damn embarrassed. You can still be our friend, Kauru kind of admitted he liked me too and he's still our friend. Please come and have some breakfast with us?" She asks, those ocean eyes pleading.

She just wants us all to get along so she doesn't have to be the cause of drama. I see that. I just think that no one will ever get along in that group. I smile at her and she get's off of me. She holds out her hand and I take it, letting her pull me up. We go and eat breakfast, me receiving a few looks from Kyoya. And I tell them about the little beach in town.

"No way! Really? We should go today!" Alice says, excited.

"We didn't bring swimsuits daughter." Tamaki points out.

"Swim in your boxers." she says, shrugging.

Everyone, me included, blushes.

"What? Fine, don't swim. Mitskuni wouldn't you like to play in the waves? Tamaki I'm sure there are a lot of girls there who would love you. Hikaru, Kauru, we can have a water gun fight. Please?" she asks.

They all look at each other and seem to agree but then I think of something.

"What will you wear, Alice?" I ask.

"See, he calls me Alice." she points out to Hikaru.

"But you're still Kitten to us." he says grinning.

"Hmm Kitten. I like it. So what will you wear… Kitten." I say as she glares at me.

"I guess some gym shorts and my bra. Now don't ya'll start blushing, it's just like a bathing suit." she says as we all start blushing.

"Orange." Kyoya mumbles and Alice smothers him with a cushion.

All of the other guys snicker and I ask, "What? What's orange?"

"It's a tragedy! My dear daughter has been deprived of her innocence!" Tamaki wailed, I was getting the idea he was a bit delusional, "Kyoya went to wake up my dear daughter to go to school. She does not like to be woken up you see, and she didn't know he was supposed to come and pick her up instead of our other friend Haruhi. So she picked up the first thing her hand landed on and threw it at him. It just happened to be… um."

"Her neon orange bra." Kyoya finished from under the cushion.

As I thought about this, Alice pulled the cushion off of Kyoya's face and started beating him with it.

"Would you stop teasing me about that? Thanks." she said as she sat on his chest.

We all walked down to the bath house, Alice with a pair of gym shorts. We changed out of our shirts and Alice put on the gym shorts and put on a jacket. We got a lot of stares and some glares because we all looked pretty messy and scruffy. Alice had put up her hair in a way that unless you were at a certain angle, she looked like a boy. I'm sure she didn't want to be questioned about walking through town with a bunch of shirtless boys. We arrived at the beach and found a secluded little spot. We pulled off our shorts, blushing the whole time, and Alice unzipped her jacket. She was right, unless you knew that it was a bra, like we did, it looked like a swimsuit. She ran down to the water, followed by Mitskuni, the twins, Takashi, and Tamaki. I started to follow but something Kyoya said stopped me cold.

"If you try anything I can have you killed." he said.

I wonder what he meant. I know it was about Alice but what would be so serious as to have to have me killed? When she said Kauru kind of confessed did that have something to do with it.

"Also, if you go digging around in our business I don't think you'll see the light of day ever again." he said coldly, as if reading my mind.

Creepy. I just walked down to the water calmly and jumped in with Alice and everyone else, forgetting Kyoya. After a minute or two he came down and joined us. We splashed and swam until it got almost completely dark. We walked out and pulled on our dry clothing and headed back. We all crashed in Alice's teepee again. I have a feeling there will be many more nights of that.

**Hey again! The song is Jesse's girl by Rick Springfield. I just changed it to Kyoya's girl and changed a few of the other words. Just a spoof is all it is. AN INNOCENT SPOOF I TELL YOU!**


	22. Day 3 and a festival fight!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 22- Day 3 and a festival fight!**

"_Also, if you go digging around in our business I don't think you'll see the light of day ever again." he said coldly, as if reading my mind. _

_Creepy. I just walked down to the water calmly and jumped in with Alice and everyone else, forgetting Kyoya. After a minute or two he came down and joined us. We splashed and swam until it got almost completely dark. We walked out and pulled on our dry clothing and headed back. We all crashed in Alice's teepee again. I have a feeling there will be many more nights of that._

Tamaki's POV

I woke up to find my dear daughter laying between that ruffian commoner and I. I rolled over, watching her. Why does she have all this power to change us when we ourselves can't? I must admit that I love being with her, even being around her. She moans and rolls over, towards me. I see what Kyoya and Kauru love about her. Even when she is sleeping you can tell how crazy and out there and fantastic and beautiful she is. With her tan face and beaded henna'd hair. She moans again and moves toward me, snuggling into my chest. She sure does make a lot of noise when she sleeps. Not that it isn't cute or anything. She whimpers in her sleep and snuggles closer. Careful not to hit her wrist, I wrap my arm around her. I realize that she's Kyoya's girlfriend but she was scared. Why am I trying to assure myself of this? Whatever. I go back to sleep with her in my arms.

Takashi's POV

I wake up when I hear moaning. The only other person awake is Tamaki and he has his full attention on Alice. She's still asleep but she sure is making a lot of noise. I watch as he wraps his arm around her. This will surely be interesting when everyone else wakes up.

Mitskuni's POV

I am not happy about waking up. I'm about to say so when Takashi shushes me and points at Ali-chan asleep in Tama-chan's arms. What? That's not right!

"What about Kyo-chan?" I whisper to Takashi.

He shrugs and goes to make sure Hika-chan stays quiet and doesn't wake up Kau-chan or Kyo-chan because that would be disastrous. I'm pretty sure Leo-chan likes Ali-chan too so I really don't want to see when they wake up. Kau-chan and Leo-chan wake up right after another and Leo-chan trips over Kyo-chan. Kyo-chan glares daggers at all of us and then catches sight of Tama-chan. His face falls and Ali-chan stirs.

Alice's POV

I groan and try to roll over but find that I'm trapped by someone's arm. I look up and see blonde. What? Maybe I'm just seeing things. Nope, because then I feel myself being roughly pulled away from Tamaki.

"What the hell are you doing? Were you sleeping with him?" Kyoya yells in my face.

"Why is everyone convinced I'm sleeping with someone?" I yell back at him.

"Don't yell at me!" he screams back.

"I won't if you won't!" I yell.

"No one yells at an Ootori!" he screams.

"I believe I just did." I yell back.

He reaches down, I expect to slap me, but I swat his hand away and give him the dirtiest look I can muster. I don't care if I'm still in the bra I swam in, I run down to town. I run as far as I can and then step out onto the beach. I flop down on the sand, in plain sight because it's not like I wanted to hide from them, and pull my knees up, hugging them to my chest. I watch the ocean for a while then hear a very familiar voice.

"Well, look who's here. It's the little stray kitty." says the gang leader.

He had on a jacket today and it had his name on the back. Rob, not very original but okay.

"I am not in the mood to fight you again today." I growl.

"Well that's good, because I'm not going to waste my time pretending I can't fight today." Rob says, smirking.

"Oh yeah, 'pretend.'" I say sarcastically.

I am immediately yanked to my feet and pulled toward him.

"Don't talk to me that way or I might get mad." he says.

"Go ahead. I don't give a damn right now." I say, pulling my wrist away and spreading my arms wide, "Bring it."

One of his boys had snuck up behind me and when I spread out my arms he pulled them together roughly and tied them. I stifle a gasp as I feel the rope cut into my wrist more. Again? Really? When I looked around, I realized why they had approached me. Everyone else was gone, the beach was completely deserted. I mean no one was there, there should have been some tumbleweeds. Rob punches me hard in the stomach. It hurts like hell and I start sputtering and coughing like crazy.

"You have no idea what you did. We are the laughingstock of the neighborhood because all of us got beat up by a scrawny girl. Though not scrawny in the chest department I see. I couldn't tell before, you have on an old t-shirt." he says while rolling his eyes over my chest.

I really regret just going out in my bra, panties, and some old, short, Soffees.

"Maybe we should see what you have under those shorts." he says, winking at his crew who were laughing hysterically.

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my shorts and pulled, sending them down around my ankles. How lucky. I'm also wearing the last pair of underwear I packed, the last pair that wasn't in the hamper. Mal took me shopping one day, got drunk, and made me go in Victoria's Secret. She ended up making me buy all these pairs of skimpy underwear for when I got a, "rainbow headed lover" as she put it. The ones I was wearing matched the bra, which was also a bit skimpy. The were actually pretty much the same blue as my eyes with black embroidery on them.

"Well well, who you dressing up for? One particular one or all of em'? he asks.

"Okay, that's it!" I yell and punch him as hard as I can in the jaw.

Yes, I was working the ropes so I could get free. Why else would I have let him pull off my shorts?

I leaned against a tree, expecting someone to come running at me. I was going to move and grind their face into the bark. But they were ready for me this time. Someone threw another rope around me, tying me to a tree. Damn, the rope is right on my ribs. Quite painful. Someone loops it around a few times and ties it tight.

"Where the hell did you get so much rope?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Don't act all nonchalant. We were ready for you this time. We know all your tricks." Rob says, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh do you?" I ask as I jump up and flip so my legs are wrapped around the trunk above me.

This kills my neck every time. I slip out of the ropes, not easily I may add, and flip so where my legs are wrapped around the tree behind me and so are my arms. I look down at the gang who is just watching me in awe.

"I was in the circus." I explain.

I really was, it was fun. But that is so not the point right now.

I climb to the top of the tree and jump to the next and the next, until I'm out behind a store. I jump down and realize I left my shorts behind. I ain't going back for them so I just run through the woods until I come out behind the bath house. I peek in and see that no one's in there except for an old man who is just starting a shower. I see his clothes hanging on a hook outside his stall and my sights zero in on a short sleeved button up shirt. Perfect. I grab it and pull it on, running back towards the teepee.

Kyoya's POV

I understand I probably shouldn't have yelled at her. But she was tangled up in Tamaki limbs wearing her bra. He told me the whole story and I felt really bad. And I never feel bad. I decided to let her have some time to cool down but it's been almost two hours. Maybe we should go looking for her. Suddenly, she busts in the teepee, a man's shirt hanging open to show her bra and matching underwear. She had shorts on before. But then I notice something dripping down her torso. She had bloody gashes all around where her rib cage is. She had a black eye and some bleeding cuts on her face. Her wrist was also bleeding again and I could see a stain forming at her feet. I told her not to go barefoot. She is panting and looking at us all icily. I believe we're all in shock. She looks like she's been through a war. In her um… underwear. And some guy's shirt.

"You could have come to help me." she growls.

"The gang again?" Mori-senpai says.

"Yeah." she says, then collapses to the ground.

As she falls I see more cuts and gashes on her legs. What happened to her? At that moment, Star walks into the teepee and catches her, setting her down gently.

"Thanks, Star." Alice mumbles weekly.

"Oh Alice." Star says sadly, shaking her head.

Star starts searching through bags and making trips out to the van for bandages. Once she's all bandaged up, literally there are only little bits of skin peeking out, we go down to town for some lunch. I notice Alice is looking around the whole time and the I notice something.

"Um Alice? You still have on your underwear and a guy's shirt." I say, seeing her blood soaked underwear.

"Oops."

**Alice is always in so much trouble! I find it hilarious!**


	23. Continuing Day 3

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 23- Continuing Day 3!**

"_Thanks, Star." Alice mumbles weekly._

"_Oh Alice." Star says sadly, shaking her head._

_Star starts searching through bags and making trips out to the van for bandages. Once she's all bandaged up, literally there are only little bits of skin peeking out, we go down to town for some lunch. I notice Alice is looking around the whole time and the I notice something._

"_Um Alice? You still have on your underwear and a guy's shirt." I say, seeing her blood soaked underwear._

"_Oops."_

Kyoya's POV

"Oops." she says then shrugs.

"You're really okay with all of us and everyone else seeing you in your underwear?" Leon asks amazed.

"Yeah, doesn't matter to me. I don't care what people think." she says.

I have to say I admire her for that. As we walked through town towards the market, she got thousands of weird looks. She smiles at everyone who looks. Everyone turns away pretty quickly except one guy that seems familiar. She grimaces and stops walking, causing Tamaki to slam into her and send her sprawling. He lands on top of her and the guy laughs.

"I see that I was right." says the guy as he walks toward us.

I notice a bruise on his chin and another one forming right beside of it. Shoot, it's the guy from the gang.

"If it isn't little miss circus, the slut." he says, snickering.

Alice shoves Tamaki off of her and stands up, her hair covering her face. I drag Tamaki back and make sure everyone else stands back too. The guy looks a little scared.

"I believe you made the wrong choice." she says sweetly.

"At least I'm not sleeping with seven different guys." he says hesitantly.

"You shouldn't have done that." I say as Alice jumps on him and starts grinding his face into the ground.

A big crowd has gathered to watch as Alice beats the living hell out of him. About five minutes later, I decide it's time to pull her off. I motion to Mori-senpai and he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. As she screams and fights him, I examine the bloody body of what used to be a gang member. I think she only knocked him unconscious but he looks a bit well… dead. As I make sure he's still alive, I hear a great intake of breath. I turn around and see Alice had fallen on the ground, covered in the guy's blood and a bit of her own as the bandages had come off, and Mori-senpai bending over and holding his stomach. As he gasps for breath he suddenly looks a bit green. As he turns and pukes in the bushes I look at a bloody mass of Alice.

"You are way too strong, no one can hurt Mori-senpai or Hani-senpai. They are experts in martial arts." I say, shaking my head.

"They fight Japanese, I fight American." she says as she tries to stand up.

I help her up and she immediately crumbles to the ground again. I pick her up and turn to everyone else.

"I think we should take her back and find Karsina." I say.

"Karsina is my mom, she's the medicine lady." Leon explains.

As we walk back towards the camp, I can feel blood soaking through my shirt. She bleeds like a massacre. We take her to Leon's tent and lay her down on some quilts while Leon finds his mom. Karsina comes into the tent and gasps. She rushes over and pushes us back. She gently cleans off all of the blood and bandages up what she can without causing Alice a huge amount of pain. She motions for us to follow her outside the tent.

"What happened to that girl?" she asks, sliding her gaze over all of us.

"A lot of stuff. First, she broke her wrist getting it hit by a lamp and the light bulb smashes and sliced up her wrist. The she got um… kidnapped and that cut both of her wrists up again. The she got into a fight with some gang in town. And then she got in another fight with them today and had to run through the woods to get away. That's where the gashes on her torso came from. They tied her to a tree. Also the cuts on the bottom of her feet, legs, arms, and face. She got in another fight just now, and that's where most of the blood came from. It wasn't her blood mostly, you should have seen the other guy." I explain.

"And why isn't she wearing clothes?" Karsina asks.

Valid question.

"She had on shorts earlier but from what I can gather, a guy from the gang pulled them off, sexually harassing her. She was wearing her underwear as a bathing suit and she grabbed that shirt to cover herself up." I say.

"That girl…" Karsina says, shaking her head, "Hey weren't there six of you?"

We look around and notice immediately that Tamaki is missing. We look back into the tent and find him watching Alice, who is sleeping from some pill Karsina gave her. She said it would keep her asleep for about fifteen minutes so it could dull the pain. Tamaki is smiling down at her. Kauru growls and stomps in.

"Listen up. We are going to have a competition between me, you, Leon, and Kyoya. Whoever can win Alice's heart by the time we go home tomorrow will get to date her." he said.

"But Kyoya is already dating her." points out Leon.

"Well if he loses, he has to break up with her." says Kauru simply

"I'm sure I can win her again." I say, smirking.

"I am not a prize to be won!" she shouts, wincing as she sits up.

"We just meant-" Kauru starts.

"No, I know what you meant. I will not be a part of whatever you are doing. Kyoya, I can't believe you're joining in this. But since you are, I want nothing to do with you or any of the others until it's over." she interrupts and jumps up, stalking out of the tent towards the creek.

"New plan. We are still going to hold the contest but we'll tell her we won't." Kauru says simply after Hikaru assures him Alice only woke up in time to hear me.

"I'm in." says Leon.

"I am also." says Tamaki dramatically.

When they look at me I assure them that I am too and we go out to find her. We find her sitting on a tree branch, hanging over the water. Ever so often a drop of blood falls into the water

"Kitten?" Kauru asks hesitantly.

"Don't call me that." she says sharply.

"We're not doing the contest." Leon says.

"I don't believe you. I heard you say you would tell me you weren't but still continue anyways." she says, pulling her knees up under her chin.

We all look at each other and I shake my head. I realize how she must feel, her feeling not being taken into consideration.

"Okay, we really mean it this time. Please come down daughter." says Tamaki.

He sticks his arm out toward her but she jumps down, tackling him.

"Is King Drama serious? Ya'll promise?" she asks, sitting on his chest as he protests.

We promised and she broke out into a huge grin. She jumps up and hugs us all. We go back to camp and waste the day until it's time to go to sleep.

**She should be happy all those guys are fighting over her! I would be ;)**


	24. Heading home and the future

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 24- Heading Home and the Future.**

"_I don't believe you. I heard you say you would tell me you weren't but still continue anyways." she says, pulling her knees up under her chin._

_We all look at each other and I shake my head. I realize how she must feel, her feeling not being taken into consideration._

"_Okay, we really mean it this time. Please come down daughter." says Tamaki._

_He sticks his arm out toward her but she jumps down, tackling him._

"_Is King Drama serious? Ya'll promise?" she asks, sitting on his chest as he protests._

_We promised and she broke out into a huge grin. She jumps up and hugs us all. We go back to camp and waste the day until it's time to go to sleep._

Alice's POV

Star and Asher woke us all up early in the morning. We packed up and said goodbye to Leon. We piled into the van and went back to sleep, sleeping all the way back to Japan.

Hikaru's POV

"Hey ya'll! We're home!" Star shouts at us after she opened the doors and sent us all out sprawling on the ground.

"Thanks for waking us up." Alice grumbles.

We unpack the van, go up and visit Alice and go home to rest up. I look in the mirror when I get home and see someone I don't recognize. I look a lot more worldly, what with my dirt covered face, henna'd hair, cut up bare feet, and not having showered for days. I like it but I do want a shower. I jump in and when I finish, Kauru takes one. It's late at night by now so we climb into bed and go to sleep.

Kyoya's POV

It's a few months later and all of our wounds have gotten better, the henna has been washed out. We're sitting around after the club one day and Alice looks nervous. She is running her hands through her hair madly.

"What is it Alice?" I finally ask her, surprising everyone.

"Um. I've got something to tell ya'll." she says.

"Oh no!" Tamaki yells dramatically.

"Uh, I'm moving." she says, stopping time with those two simple words.

"Where?" Hani-senpai chokes out.

"Back to America." she states.

"No!" Haruhi says, speaking out for all of us.

"When?" Kauru asks.

"Um in about thirty minutes our boat leaves." she says as she gathers up her stuff.

"Why are you just now telling us?" Hikaru asks.

"Because I didn't want ya'll dreading it." she says as she walks towards the door, "Come see me off?"

"Definitely." I say and all of us get our stuff together too, stumbling around our Victorian costumes.

We all walk to her house, where Star and Asher are finishing packing up the van.

"Ah, just in time." Asher says, "Say goodbye everyone!"

Alice turns to us with tears in her eyes. She hugs each one of us and then digs through her shoulder bag in the back of the van.

"I want to give ya'll these." she says, handing us gift bags.

We open them and see a little packet of henna, pictures of all of us in our cosplays and one picture of a random Saturday when we all re-dyed our hair with henna. Alice beaded little places in our hair and painted our faces. We all had our arms in the air, sitting on a tree branch in the park. We had had some homeless guy take the picture. We all looked at her and smiled while she climbed in the back of the van. I felt tears spring into my eyes and I saw everyone else was crying too. She waved after she swatted the beads away and shut the door. Star and Asher climbed in and drove off before we could stop them.

Kyoya's POV

It's about seven years since I last saw Alice. I've missed her the whole time. My father has turned over one of the businesses to me and I'm having a party tomorrow with all of the hosts to celebrate. I'm heading to an interior design agency to see if they can design the room the party will be held in. I look at the business card in my hand. The address is in the more common side of town even though they are the biggest design agency to hit Japan ever. There isn't a name on the card which I find peculiar. But, one of my associates referred me here and he said it was the best he could find so I'm trusting him. I arrive at the little run down building with the purple awning and the name, Storming on Alice Interior Design Studio. Weird name. I open the door and am enveloped by the smell of incense and the sight of multicolored cloths hanging from the ceiling and everywhere else. To signify I'm here, I tap a wind chime because I don't see anyone around. As soon as I do, a woman backs out of a door covered with silver plates. She has wild blonde hair with a purple streak. She was extremely tan and tall for a girl. I feel a pang in my chest when I see her, because she reminds me of Alice.

"Sorry! Would you like some tea?" she asks.

She turns around and drops the tray. I drop my cell phone and the business card.

"Kyoya?" she yells.

"Alice?" I shout at the same time.

After she tackles me, yelling that I should have told her I was coming, she hugs me and shoves me down on a cushion. We are acting so immature. She always brings this out in me, I don't know how she does it.

"Your business card doesn't have your name on it. I didn't know it was you!" I say, picking up the card.

She scowls at it and says, "I can't figure out computers."

I laugh and say, "Well can you still design a room for me?"

"Sure! Whadya need?" she asks.

"A living room. I need it for a party tomorrow. It's a formal masquerade party so I need it to be nice." I explain then something hits me, "Hey! You were in the host club too! Come to the party!"

"Really? Sure!" she says, running her hand through her hair and messing it up even more.

"I have an idea, come as my date and since it's a masquerade we'll make them think that you're someone else. We'll reveal you in the middle of the party." I say, smiling evilly.

"That's so mean! I love it!" she says as she tackles me again.

The door opens and someone walks in. Or two someones.

"Um hey Princess." one of them, I'm guessing Finn, said.

"I think this is a bad time." said the other one who looked like an older version of Mouse.

It was then that I noticed our position. She was on top of me with her arms wrapped around my neck. She also had on a pretty low cut shirt.

"Oh hey, Kyoya, right?" asked Mouse, "God, the last time I saw you was like seven years ago!"

"Remember Finn, you met him at the beach?" Alice says, getting off of me and pulling me back up.

"Oh yeah, the 'not-boyfriend.'" he said sarcastically.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" she said, grabbing the tea try and whacking him over the head with it.

"Hey, let's just discuss the plans for the room." I say, pulling the tray away from her.

She glares at me but shoves Mouse and Finn out the door. Then she walks in the back and I hear a huge crash. As I'm jumping up to go see what's wrong, she comes out with a white notebook that's covered in Sharpie doodles. She also has a paint chip book and a furniture catalog with her. She stares at me for a while and nods to herself.

"Modern." she mumbles to herself as she crosses her legs and opens the furniture catalog and flips through the paint chips.

I'm not exactly sure what I should do so I get up and kneel behind her, looking over her shoulder at the catalog. I bring my arm around and point at a black suede couch.

"I like that." I say.

"Good choice," she says, marking it with a post-it note and flipping through again, "Here's a matching love-seat and here's a stainless steel angular coffee table."

She flips through the paint chips and comes up with a bluish grey. She pushes it over her shoulder into my face. I grab her wrist to keep her from hitting me and feel raised scars under my grip. I open my hand and see a whole lot them.

"There are a lot more than I thought there were." I say, keeping my eyes on her wrist.

"I've had quite a few more accidents in seven years, Kyoya. I definitely have the most scars from when I was around ya'll though. Like remember the rope gashes around my ribs? Bad scars." she says, pulling her hand away.

She had on more rings than a jewelry store. Now that I think about it, she has on about forty bracelets, seventeen earrings, a nose ring, a thin chained locket, and a naval ring was peeking out from the bottom of her shirt. She also had on three anklets and toe-rings on all of her toes.

"Jewelry much?" I ask as I glance nervously at her rings, looking for a wedding ring.

I spot a pretty fancy looking ring on her left ring finger and feel my face fall.

"What?" she asks as she spins around to face me again.

"Will your um husband be okay with the party idea?" I ask nervously.

"He would be if he existed! Seriously Kyoya, I never thought you were so assuming. The ring I'm assuming you're talking about is my purity ring. You make fun of me, you die. Got it?" she asks.

Smiling I hold up my own hand and show her the simple silver band on my own hand. She breaks into the grin of the past and turns back to her binder. She writes down some numbers and gathers up the stuff. She stands up and goes into the back again. She pokes her head out and sighs.

"You wouldn't happen to have roller skates would you?" she asks.

"Not with me." I say shrugging.

She sighs again and comes back out with the same shoulder bag from all that time ago and drags me off of the floor.

"Fine. We're taking your car then." she says and starts walking out.

"Put on some shoes!" I yell at her.

She pouts but grabs some sandals and slides them on under her flowy skirt. We make such a great pair. She drags me back outside toward my limousine, not even bothering to lock the door. She gives the driver the address and we head toward the furniture warehouse.

**Storming on Alice Interior Design Studio is my future design company! I can't wait!**


	25. Warehouses and shelving

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 25- Warehouses and Shelving!**

"_Not with me." I say shrugging._

_She sighs again and comes back out with the same shoulder bag from all that time ago and drags me off of the floor._

"_Fine. We're taking your car then." she says and starts walking out._

"_Put on some shoes!" I yell at her._

_She pouts but grabs some sandals and slides them on under her flowy skirt. We make such a great pair. She drags me back outside toward my limousine, not even bothering to lock the door. She gives the driver the address and we head toward the furniture warehouse._

Kyoya's POV

We arrive at the warehouse and Alice's eyes light up. She thanks the driver and jumps out. I follow her and walk in the door only to see her smack the owner, according to his nametag, over the head with her shoe.

"Hey! What'd he do?" I ask, grabbing her arm and holding her back.

"I asked her who her new guy was." he said, dodging as she threw a plant at him.

"Only guy Leggit, have you ever seen me in here with anyone else?" Alice asks.

"Ah so this is Leggit." I say after he shakes his head at her.

"Yep. Now Alice, why'd you bring a client down here? You never do that." Leggit says.

"He's special. Ever heard of the name Ootori?" she says, nodding as his eyes grow wide, "Yeah, them. Kyoya here is my old friend." she jumps on my back and throws her arms around my neck.

I glance over and see the furniture on shelves. I turn and start walking toward where the couches are, her still on my back. She squeals and starts struggling to get down. I toss her down sideways on a chair so her legs are hanging over the arm. Her bare feet kick up in the air.

"You took off your shoes." I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah, don't pretend I'm not totally awesome. Okay, work time!" she says as she jumps up and opens her binder.

She walks the aisles until she finds the couch I liked. She gets up on the shelf and pushes the couch to the floor. She hops down and finds the love seat, pushing it over. She goes to find the coffee table and gets some random guy to help her carry it over. She goes and finds some throw pillows the same color as the walls will be. Speaking of walls, she called and had the painters sent over so they'll be done and it'll be almost dry by the time we get back. She brings in this purple and grey bowl that looks really weird. Then she puts it down on the table and it brings everything together. She brings over two tall grey floor vases with bamboo stalks in them. She messes with the placement in the middle of the aisle and then shows it to me.

"Perfect! This is just what I wanted, I could have never pulled it together though." I say, amazed at what had taken her an hour, would have taken me months to figure out.

"Hey, Leggit! Get over here!" she yells towards the front of the store.

"Coming, Princess!" he yells back and starts walking over.

She tells him that I'll be taking all of the things we put in the aisle. He rings it all up, coming to I price way lower than I was expecting.

"Closeout warehouse." Alice states grinning, "Totally commoner place."

I glare at her and pay Leggit. I give him my address and he says he'll have it there in about an hour, he just has to call someone to watch the store. We thank him and go to another big warehouse. This one has photographs and stuff like that. It also has wood and small cans of paint. She grabs a bunch of planks of wood, two small cans of white paint, and some black and white prints that she looked at for a long time. They looked really familiar.

"Who's the photographer?" I ask as I see them in the cart.

"Leon Ranswood." she says.

"Wasn't that Leon's last name? And aren't those of the market and the beach?" I ask.

"And the creek with the big tree." she says as she puts another in the cart, "Déjà vu to the major today."

"Definitely." I agree as I pay for everything.

We take everything outside and put it in the limo. We climb in and drive back to the house I'm living in now, stopping to grab a circular saw, a nail gun, some paint brushes, and a set of white blinds. It's a bit smaller than the one I was living in with my parents but I like it a lot better. I'm hoping to design the whole house but I needed this room done by tomorrow. We carry the stuff in and lay it right inside the room. We see the paint drying and the painters cleaning up their stuff. Alice hugs all of them as they walk out and gets paint all over herself.

"Nice." I say.

She ignores me and brushes her hand over the wall.

"Good, dry. This is actually fast-drying paint so I was expecting that. And that sounds like Leggit's truck." she says, running back out the door.

She pulls the door open before the maid can and runs out, leaving me to follow. We make a few trips unloading the truck and putting everything with the stuff from the other warehouse. Alice shoos me and tells me to let her work her magic. She pulls up the wood and her saw. She starts cutting and painting and nailing and I go to my office to work. By the time I look at the clock again it's really late, or early considering it's around two in the morning. I go back to the room to see if Alice is still working and see that she has built a really cool shelving unit and hung the blinds. It looks like she didn't get to do anything else before she fell asleep on the still wrapped couch. I smile down at her and go to sleep myself.

**Can you tell I want to be an interior designer?**


	26. Masquerading Prep!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 26- Masquerading Prep!**

_She pulls the door open before the maid can and runs out, leaving me to follow. We make a few trips unloading the truck and putting everything with the stuff from the other warehouse. Alice shoos me and tells me to let her work her magic. She pulls up the wood and her saw. She starts cutting and painting and nailing and I go to my office to work. By the time I look at the clock again it's really late, or early considering it's around two in the morning. I go back to the room to see if Alice is still working and see that she has built a really cool shelving unit and hung the blinds. It looks like she didn't get to do anything else before she fell asleep on the still wrapped couch. I smile down at her and go to sleep myself._

Kyoya's POV

I wake up in the morning and go to see if Alice is up yet. I see that all the furniture is arranged and the prints hung. I find a note on the table that tells me Alice has gone to get a few more things for the room. She also left me her cell phone number if I needed her and she'd talk to me when she got back. I went to work in my office and after a while I heard the front door open and close. I went into the room to find Alice with a huge bag of what looked like newspaper.

"What do you have there?" I asks as I sit down on the floor beside her.

"Just a few photos of all of us and some other pictures." she said as she starts pulling them out of her bag.

There were pictures of us in each of the American cosplays and a picture of us all the day she showed up, a picture of us all skating, a lot of pictures of us at the beach and the festival, a picture of her guitar on some of the quilts in the teepee, and a picture no one knew had been took on her last day in Japan. We were all in a group hug and it was in black and white. She put that in the middle and arranged the others around it.

"Alright we're done." she says after she cleans up everything and we're standing in the doorway.

"It's fabulous." I say, amazed that she pulled this together so quickly.

"So, what are we going to do about clothes tonight?" she asks as she flops down on the new couch.

"Well it's a formal masquerade so for you, a floor length dress and a mask. For me, a tuxedo and a mask. Maybe a tie in the same color as your dress to play up the togetherness of the joke." I say.

"Okay so what, I'm going out to find my dress and you'll order something that matches when you see it? No, you're coming shopping with me." she says, dragging me up and out the door. I see a motorized scooter parked in the driveway.

"Oh no." I say, stopping in front of it as she digs through the box on the back.

She pulls out a spare helmet and shoves it down on my head. She pulls on her own helmet and gets on the scooter.

"Well, come on." she says, patting the seat behind her.

I reluctantly climb on and wrap my arms around her waist. It's a good thing I did because she takes off like a rocket towards the dress shop I told her to go too. We get there in record time but it has me wanting to kiss the ground. We go in and are immediately attacked by a perky salesgirl.

"Hi! Welcome to Fiyakojo's!" she says, smiling at me.

"Hey, um can you direct us to the longer dresses." Alice says politely, dragging the girl's attention away from me.

"Oh, yes ma'am. They are right over here. Are you looking for any particular color?" she asks as she walks us back towards the dresses.

Alice looks at me and I shrug.

"Kind of like an ocean blue." she decides after narrowing her eyes at me, deciding if it would look good as a tie or something.

"Oh I have just the thing!" says the girl as she pulls out a dress from the rack.

It's a silk strapless dress, looks like a wrap a round with a crystal brooch at the side. Alice gasps and asks if she can try it on after we find me something. The salesgirl nods and hands it to someone, telling them to hang it in a changing room.

"And for you?" she asks me.

"I'd like a black tuxedo and a tie the same color as her dress." I say bluntly, causing Alice to elbow me in the side.

The girl nods and picks out something. She walks us back towards the changing rooms and hangs it in the same room as the dress.

"Oh no. Can he have a separate changing room?" Alice asks, embarrassed.

The girl smiles and nods, hanging it in the room next door. She leaves us to change. As I finish changing, I hear the door to Alice's room open and shut. I walk out to see her standing in front of a mirror. I had to hold my breath to keep from gasping. She looked gorgeous. She turned around and I saw that it fit her perfectly. She grinned and hugged me. She pulled me toward the mirror.

"We look great, we just have to find masks. Maybe in black?" she ponders, hugging my arm.

I smile at her and go back into my dressing room. When I come back out I have two black dramatic masks in my hand. She grins and puts one on. She turns around and pesters me until I put mine on too. When we look in the mirror, you can't tell who either of us are. Perfect. We purchase the clothes and some black shoes for Alice and I have them sent back to my house. I then tell her the address of somewhere she needs to go. We jet there on her scooter.

"Oh no." she says when we pull up.

"You made me go shopping with you and ride on your scooter from Hell. You are getting your hair and makeup done." I say, pushing her inside.

I give my name to the receptionist and Alice is whisked away to be pampered. I sit down in one of the armchairs and almost instantly fall asleep. It doesn't feel like five minutes before I am awakened by a very beautiful Alice. She has had her hair straightened to where it reaches her waist and curled a little at the ends. It doesn't look like she has any makeup on at all but she assures me that her eyes will never be the same from all the poking they received. I pay and call my car to pick us up because I don't want her messing her hair up under her helmet. We stow the scooter in the back of the car and drive back to finish getting ready for the party.

"Hey Kyoya?" she calls into my room.

"Come in." I say from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asks, walking in in her dress and shoes.

She has her mask in her hand.

"I'm trying to put in this damn contact lense." I growl

"Oh right, you can't wear your glasses with the mask. Come on be a man, you can do it. Don't be such a wimp." she said.

I glared at the mirror, directing it at her. I didn't want to be called a wimp though so I braced myself and stuck it in my eye. It was then that two things happened. Alice started applauding and a maid came in announcing that all of our guests were here. Alice handed me my mask. We walked toward the room and right before we turned the corner, she grinned at me. A crazy, Cheshire cat grin. We walked into the room to find everyone talking and laughing. They all turn and grow silent when they see me with Alice.

**I have the dress I described in purple XD.**


	27. Partying with old friends and shopping

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 27- Partying with old friends and Shopping!**

"_Oh right, you can't wear your glasses with the mask. Come on be a man, you can do it. Don't be such a wimp." she said._

_I glared at the mirror, directing it at her. I didn't want to be called a wimp though so I braced myself and stuck it in my eye. It was then that two things happened. Alice started applauding and a maid came in announcing that all of our guests were here. Alice handed me my mask. We walked toward the room and right before we turned the corner, she grinned at me. A crazy, Cheshire cat grin. We walked into the room to find everyone talking and laughing. They all turn and grow silent when they see me with Alice._

_Kyoya's POV

"Kyoya, I thought you said this was a host club members only party." said Hikaru, looking Alice over.

"It is." I say smiling.

"Well then, no offense, but why is she here?" Kauru asks.

I nod at Alice and she pulls her mask off, her eyes dancing and her grin showing. There is a moment of silence before everyone erupts with noise.

"Daughter?" yells Tamaki.

"Ali-chan!" says Mitskuni, with Takashi behind him smiling like I've never seen.

"Kitten!" Hikaru and Kauru shouted at the same time.

"Alice!" Haruhi, who actually looked like a girl now, is a lawyer, and was engaged to Tamaki, said.

They all attacked her with hugs and questions. Everyone was asking how I found her.

"Well I'm sure you've all heard of the most famous interior design agency in Japan, Storming on Alice Interior Design Studio? I went to get this room designed for the party, it looks great right? , and figured out it was Alice after she dropped a tray and I broke my phone." I explain, laughing at the last part.

We all laugh and talk and exchange stories, Alice's are the most interesting as usual, until early in the morning. Everyone is reluctant to leave but Alice promises she'll see them again and writes down her work and home address for all of them. Everyone finally leaves and Alice falls back onto the couch.

"Exhausting. Who knew these dresses were so annoying." she says, messing with the back of it. I realize she's unzipping it and I clear my throat loudly.

"Relax moron. I have clothes on under it." she says, rolling her eyes and pulling off her dress.

It's true, she has on short jean cut offs and a strapless shirt. It's still a bit embarrassing though. I sit down at the end of the couch she hasn't claimed and take off my jacket and tie. I turn, about to say something when I see that she's fallen asleep with her feet in my lap. She looks so wild when she's sleeping. You can see everything about her on her face when she's asleep it's like a window. She doesn't seem to be afraid of anything though. She isn't afraid of getting hurt or dieing or storms or the dark. Maybe she's afraid of scary movies or something. Hmm, something to think about. I gently move her feet and stand up, picking her dress up off of the floor. I lay it across the chair and go to sleep in my own room.

Kyoya's POV

I wake up in the morning to the sounds of banging and talking. I get up and put on some jeans and a shirt and walk out into the kitchen. Ah, the talking was Alice telling the maids that she could cook on her own and the banging was her slamming a cabinet door.

"Alice, when are you going to learn to let the maids do their jobs?" I ask, smirking at her.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." she says, putting a plate of some kind of breakfast I've never seen before me, "That's a good, southern breakfast. You got eggs, some sausage, a biscuit, an orange half, and a glass of milk. You don't want it? Too bad. I would say give it to the maids, but I made them their own." she grins at me.

I smile at her and shake my head. She will never learn. I eat my breakfast, it's good actually, and Alice drags me out to the scooter again.

"Again? Really?" I ask as she shoves the helmet at me.

"Yup, we went shopping your way yesterday, today it's my turn. We're going to a store I love called Imagination. Yes it's a thrift store now wipe that look off your face and put the helmet on. Here we go!" she says as she takes off.

We're there pretty quickly and she drags me in. She hugs the hippie looking girl at the counter and goes towards the racks. The girl at the counter, Jennifer, smiles at me and I turn and go find Alice, angry about being woken up this morning by her. She's in the men's section and she pulls out a tie-dyed hoodie. She throws it at me and starts searching again.

"We shopped in your kind of shop yesterday, now it's my turn. You have to buy at least one thing. Promise?" she asks, peeking out from a pile of jeans.

"Fine." I say, sighing.

We start searching through the clothes and throwing whatever we like in carts. We end up with like four overflowing carts. All kinds of stuff, jewelry, clothes, shoes, hats, scarves, gloves, bags, everything. We go behind curtains and I try on everything we got from the men's section. I actually find quite a lot of things. Alice finds about two carts full of stuff and she takes some of the clothes I rejected. She gets a few pairs of pants and the tie-dye hoodie from that. We go up to the cash register and Jennifer rings us up. For all of Alice's stuff it's only about thirty dollars and for mine it's around five.

Alice smirks at me and says, "The wonder of thrift stores. Rich idiot."

I glare at her but throw my arm around her shoulders. She smiles up at me. We take the bags out to her scooter and I realize something.

"How are we going to carry these back to my house?" I ask.

"Hold them." Alice says simply and grabs her helmet.

She shoves the other helmet onto my head and motions for me to get on behind her. We drove to my house and took all of the bags in. She dug through the bags until she came up with a pair of baggy black pants and a band t-shirt I had liked. She threw them at me and found a pair of huge camouflage pants, a lace belt, a white tank top and the tie-dye hoodie. She instructs me to go change and come back when I'm finished. I salute her and go to my room to change. When I'm finished, I come back to see her zipping up the hoodie and pulling her hair out of her face.

She turns around and says, "What are you just standing there for? Moron."

She flops down on the couch and pouts. I sit down beside her and put my arm on the back of the couch. She looks at my outfit and suddenly jumps up and starts digging through the bags, there were about thirty, until she found a hat. It was a black fedora and she sat it on my head sideways. I looked in the mirror that she had found in one of the warehouses and shake my head. I put the hat on her head and she makes a funny face. We laugh and she flips upside down, hanging her legs over the back of the couch.

"You are so weird, you know that?" I ask, swatting her foot away when she tries to kick me in the face, "In a good way."

I catch her foot when she tries to kick me again and pull her off of the back of the couch. She screams and laughs as I tickle her. She looks so happy. It's weird. Some one clears their throat. I look up to see a maid blushing redder than a tomato.

"U-um Master Kyoya? Your father has requested you join him and your mother for dinner." she said nervously.

"Tell them I'll be there. Also, tell them I'll be bringing a guest." I say and shoo her away before Alice can object.

Which she does.

"Huh-uh. No way. I can't handle that, trying to act like I have manners. The only dinner I've ever been to with you was where the host club went to my house so I could cook pizza." she says.

"I don't think we ever got that pizza either." I say thoughtfully.

"Remind me to make it sometime. But no to the dinner." she says.

I stand up and dig through the bags. I pull out a knee-length dress that she said she would cut short and sew ribbons through. It's black and has cap-sleeves so I think she can get away with it. I hand it to her and hand her the shoes from the party last night. Why is all her stuff at my house? She might as well move in! I dig around a little more until I find some silver bangles, never heard of them but that's what she said they were, and some simple silver earrings. I pass her those and point to the bathroom across the hall. She sighs and goes to change. While she's changing, I tell a maid to do her hair when she comes out. I go and change into a black suit and a light blue tie. When I walk back into the room, I see Alice scowling as the maid brushes her hair. She glares at me and I go sit beside her. She looks nice, it doesn't look at all like her, and presentable. Once the maid pulls her hair into a low ponytail, I take her hand and pull her out the door. I shove her in the back seat of the waiting car. We drive in silence to my parents house. We arrive and the driver opens the door for us to get out.

**It's surprising but actually, the future chapters are easier to write. Weird….**


	28. Dinner, Sleep, and a Time Skip

Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 28- Dinner, Sleep, and a Time Skip.

_**I stand up and so to dig through the bags. I pull out a knee-length dress that she said she would cut short and sew ribbons through. It's black and has cap-sleeves so I think she can get away with it. I hand it to her and hand her the shoes from the party last night. Why is all her stuff at my house? She might as well move in! I dig around a little more until I find some silver bangles, never heard of them but that's what she said they were, and some simple silver earrings. I pass her those and point to the bathroom across the hall. She sighs and goes to change. While she's changing, I tell a maid to do her hair when she comes out. I go and change into a black suit and a light blue tie. When I walk back into the room, I see Alice scowling as the maid brushes her hair. She glares at me and I go sit beside her. She looks nice, it doesn't look at all like her, and presentable. Once the maid pulls her hair into a low ponytail, I take her hand and pull her out the door. I shove her in the back seat of the waiting car. We drive in silence to my parents house. We arrive and the driver opens the door for us to get out.**_

**Kyoya's POV**

**We step out of the car and are led through the front door back to the dining room. We take our seats next to each other across from where my parents will sit. When they come in I rise, hoping Alice takes the hint, but she's already stood up. When my parents are in front of us, I introduce her.**

"**Father, Mother. This is my friend Alice Seastorm. From America." I say and she reaches out to shake their hands, "She is the owner and sole employee of the top interior design agency, Storming on Alice Interior Design Studio, in Japan."**

"**It is an honor to meet you both." she says, smiling warmly.**

"**And to meet you too. So tell me, how did you meet Kyoya?" my father asks.**

"**Back when I was a first year in high school I went to Ouran Academy. I helped out at the host club." she says politely.**

"**Ah. Very good. And of your business, how did you get so popular?" he asks.**

"**I first started out working from my apartment, I have a house now, designing my friends' houses. They loved my work and told their friends. Soon, very many people knew about me and I was making enough income to buy a small building and an advertise a little. Once I had a building, I was much easier to find and more people started coming in. Eventually, I was found by a magazine editor and they published a story about me and my business, pulling me out of the shadows and skyrocketing me to the top. I've stayed there ever since." she explains.**

"**You sound like a very hard-working young woman. From what I've heard about you from Kyoya, you can also think for yourself but you sometimes get hurt standing up for yourself and your companions. Is this true?" my mother asks.**

**She looks at me and her eyes dance. I try to telepathically tell her to lie and say no, because I want her to be approved of. I don't know why, I've never felt this need for my other friends to be approved of. It's weird.**

"**Yes ma'am. What he has said is true. I used to get into fights almost daily and get hurt a lot. For example, we went to England back in high school and by the end of the trip, I looked like someone who had been through a war and back. I had to learn to stand up for myself when I was young because there wasn't anyone to stand up for me. I ran with the boys and learned from them. It got to a point where I was tougher that any boy out there and I could beat anyone I met in a fight. I still can. So yes ma'am, I'm always getting myself into trouble and mouthing off. I have a pretty bad temper. And no, I'm not the proper business owner who would fit the life I could live if I chose or even fit the style of this dress. I'm not like everyone else. I'm not changing though." Alice says honestly.**

**I mentally kick myself for bringing her, but I couldn't just leave her at my house or make her go home.**

"**I like you. You have a spark I haven't seen in a long time." my father announces just as our food comes.**

**As we eat, we keep pleasant conversation about business and other thing of that nature. Right before we leave, I actually hear my mother asking Alice where she got her dress. This is crazy. We say goodbye and ride back to my house. All the way there Alice is saying how I so owe her for that and I'm saying it's lucky my father didn't kick her out when she told about her fighting. She just sticks her tongue out at me and pouts. We get home and go into the room she designed. She digs through the bags until she finds the tie-dye hoodie, a white tank top, and some bright yellow, ripped, yoga pants. She goes into the bathroom to change and comes out scowling as she tries to pull her hair out of the ponytail.**

"**Help meeeee." She whines when she can't get it untangled from her mess of hair.**

**I sigh and sit behind her on the couch and gently untangle the rubber band from her hair. As I'm pulling it out, she suddenly slumps back against me.**

"**God, I'm wiped out. I'm crashing on your couch again." she says as she lays down on the couch.**

"**Do you want me to have the maids make up a room for you?" I ask as I stand up.**

"**Don't bother them with it." she snaps and rolls over, glaring at me.**

"**It's their job! How many times do I have to tell you?" I ask, exasperated.**

"**5,967,394,284. Or until you realize it won't make a difference." she says smartly.**

"**Watch it, you are sleeping on my couch." I say.**

"**Whatever. Leave me alone. G'night!" she says, burying her face in a throw pillow.**

"**Night." I say and walk towards my room.**

**Stubborn girl. She still reminds me of a cat.**

**_Pay no attention to me, I signify a time skip._**

**Alice's POV**

**It's been a few weeks since he took me to dinner with his parents. That was so weird. His dad was like interrogating me. It was awkward, meeting them. I felt like we were still in high school and we were dating or something. I still like him from way long ago but It's a bit stronger now. Okay, more than a bit. Well, since that night, we've pretty much been spending every day together that neither of us had to work. Actually right now we're digging through the bags, we still haven't unloaded them, to find clothes for tonight. We're going to this cool little coffee shop I found. It's all mellow and everything. Love it. I throw him the camouflage baggy pants and a black t-shirt. I pull out a really huge black and white stripy men's shirt and some black Capri leggings. I toss him some Converses we found and I pull out some knee-high chunky black combat boots for me. I dig through a little more and find a wide purple belt. We get dressed and after he makes me brush my hair we go out and climb on my scooter. We pretty much go everywhere on it now. I even bought him a new helmet because he said the one he was wearing was girly. It was purple with sharpie drawings all over it so I don't see how it was girly but I bought him a plain black one and wrote his name all over it in white paint pen. Whatever, the helmet was so not the point. We drove to the coffee shop, ElsewhereInTime, and parked the scooter. When we walked in, there was nobody in the except the barista. We both ordered and went to sit down on one of the squashy couches in the place.**

"**Well?" I ask once we have our drinks and we're sitting down, my feet in his lap.**

"**It's cool. I like it." he says and sticks his hands in his pockets.**

"**Are you cold or something? You should have taken the tie-dye hoodie." I say, pointing at him with a stirrer.**

"**No that's not it. Um, I have something to ask you." he says nervously.**

"**What? Yes I am going to finish my coffee if that's it." I say.**

"**No um, well We've known each other for how long? Seven years? And we went out in high school. I um. I still love you." he says, pulling a small box out of his pocket, "Alice Seastorm, will you marry me?"**

**Gasp! A CLIFFHANGER! Did ya'll see that coming? I'm sorry if you did but I didn't think about it until just now so yeah….**


	29. An answer and Ice cream

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 29- An answer and Ice Cream.**

"_Well?" I ask once we have our drinks and we're sitting down, my feet in his lap._

"_It's cool. I like it." he says and sticks his hands in his pockets._

"_Are you cold or something? You should have taken the tie-dye hoodie." I say, pointing at him with a stirrer._

"_No that's not it. Um, I have something to ask you." he says nervously._

"_What? Yes I am going to finish my coffee if that's it." I say._

"_No um, well We've known each other for how long? Seven years? And we went out in high school. I um. I still love you." he says, pulling a small box out of his pocket, "Alice Seastorm, will you marry me?_

Kyoya's POV

Her mouth dropped open. She looked at me skeptically then grinned.

"Ah, what the heck. Gimme the damn ring." she said, pulling some rings off of her left ring finger.

I placed the ring on her finger and she put the purity ring back on over it. The other rings she moved to other fingers. When she was finished, she looked up and grinned at me again.

She hugged me and said, "You're awesome, you know that?"

I wrap my arm around her and say, "You know I do."

She punches me lightly, for her, in the chest and says, "Modest much?"

"Only as much as you." I say jokingly, burying my face in her hair.

The radio station that's playing through the speakers switches songs. The first few cords bring me back to sitting in a teepee in England. I sit up straight and I feel Alice stiffen beside me.

"_Kyoya is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been_

_A good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_That ain't hard to define_

_Kyoya's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body_

_I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her_

_In his arms late_

_Late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her_

_But the point is probably moot_

_Cos' she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her_

_In his arms late_

_Late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm looking in the mirror all day_

_Wonderin what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny _

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way loves' supposed to be_

_Tell me, where I can find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I want Kyoya's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Kyoya's girlI wish that I had Kyoya's girl_

_I want,_

_I want Kyoya's girl"_

"This song was written by Leon Ranswood. He's also a really great photographer so check out his stuff okay? Now, next up is…" the announcer says, we don't hear the rest of it.

"Well, um that was awkward." Alice says.

I nod and pull out my phone. I look up Leon Ranswood on the internet. Alice reads over my shoulder that he was a "one hit wonder" and his song was called Kyoya's Girl. It also said he was a photographer and a painter. I scrolled down to see if I could find his address.

"Hmm 1542 Kawashima Drive. That isn't far from here." Alice says, yanking my hand and pulling me off of the couch.

She drags me out to the scooter and shoves my helmet down on my head. We jet over to Kawashima Drive and drive slowly until we find 1542. It's a nice sized house. Alice parks in the driveway and we hop off the scooter. Alice stalks up to the doorway and knocks loudly. I walk up and stand behind her. I hear a crash from inside and then the door opens to reveal an older version of Leon in paint covered overalls.

"Oh um hello. I think you have the wrong house." he says, his eyes widening at the sight of us.

He tries to close the door but that's hard to do when a girl of Alice's strength has her combat boot clad foot in the door.

"Hey Leon, remember us?" she says politely as she walks inside, leaving me to follow.

"Um no, who were you again?" he says, glancing toward the door as if to run.

I step in front of it.

"Oh yeah? The radio says otherwise. You really recorded that song? The one you sang in the teepee so long ago?" Alice says, cornering him.

"Yeah I did." he says, admitting it, "And I moved to Japan to find you once I turned 18. I asked someone from your school and they said you had moved back to America. Once I found that out, I was all ready to move to America to find you but something made me stay. I like Japan a lot. I recorded that song thinking you might hear it and come looking for me. I didn't know it would be with him though." he points at me.

"Well I heard that song. We both heard it. It probably made the happiest moment of my life one of the most awkward." she says, holding out her hand for him to see.

Happiest moment of her life? Well, I do agree.

"You just got married?" Leon shouts at her.

"Engaged. Not that it's any of your business. I want you to get that song off of the radio. Simply because if you don't I will tell your girlfriend about Eric." she says smoothly.

Leon's eyes widen and he asks, "How did you know about Eric?"

"Better make that call. Or I'll call your girlfriend." Alice says, pulling the phone I got her, she never answered her work or home phone, out of her pocket.

Leon grabs the house phone and calls the radio station.

"Yes, the song you just played a few minutes ago, the one by me? Yes this is Leon. I want you to pull it and burn all of the copies. Yes you heard me right. Pull it from the lineup. Or you will be hearing from my lawyer. I don't think he'll be happy. Yes thank you, have a nice day." says Leon, hanging up.

"Happy?" he asks, turning to Alice.

She puts her phone back in her pocket and says, "Yep well, bye now." and walks out the door.

I follow her and we get on her scooter. We drive back to my house and flop down on the sofa and love-seat in the den, that's what she said it really was, and bust out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Alice says, barely breathing from laughing so hard.

"The two things I want to know is, who's Eric and how did you have his girlfriend's number?" I ask.

"I was bluffing on the girlfriend part. But Eric is the owner of the warehouse we found the photos at. While you were looking around, I went up and asked him if he knew the photographer who took them. He said not only did he know Leon but he was his boyfriend. He said it wouldn't work though because Leon had a girlfriend." Alice explains, getting up from the love-seat.

She flopped down beside of me and I said, "So that means Leon is… gay now?" I ask.

"Bisexual because he still liked me remember?" she said, looking at me like I was stupid.

There is suddenly an annoying little song being played out in the street. Alice's eyes light up and she grabs her shoulder bag, running out. I walk after her and see her walk up to a van and talk to the person inside. She hands him some money and he hands her a vanilla ice cream cone and a chocolate one. Alice thanks them and walks back towards me.

"Which one do you want?" she asks.

I pick vanilla and turn to go back inside. I almost trip over Alice who has just flopped down in the middle of the driveway. I sit down beside her and we start to eat. When we're almost finished, three limousines pull up on the street. The host club jumps out and walks over towards us.

"Why are ya'll here?" Alice asks, licking her ice cream cone again.

"We could ask you the same question you know." Hikaru says.

"Since Alice is back in Japan, Tamaki wanted to 'bring back the past' and go places we used to go. Like the roller rink and the grocery store. He wants to go to the beach too Kyoya, if we can manage it." Haruhi explained.

Alice looks at me and gives me those pleading eyes. I sigh and agree and everyone cheers.

"Hey, where did you get ice cream so late?" Kauru suddenly asks.

"A random ice cream truck. And it is getting late isn't it?" Alice says.

"Yeah so everyone, go home and pack some clothes. Tomorrow we'll go to the supermarket and the roller rink and then we'll head up to the beach!" I say.

"Hey Alice, Haruhi. Can we pick out clothes for you guys?" Hikaru and Kauru say.

Haruhi shakes her head in a firm no but Alice nods.

"Sure. Why not. Then I won't have to." she says.

I sigh. She does not know what she's getting herself into.

"Okay, we'll meet at the supermarket tomorrow. Bye!" I say waving.

"Alice, you need a ride home?" Kauru asks.

"Nope. See you tomorrow!" she says, waving.

Everyone looks at her kind of funny and I realize she raised her left hand. All eyes are on her ring finger. Her face turns red and she quickly puts her hand down. Too late. Tamaki grabs her hand from her lap and looks at her ring.

"Th- this is an engagement ring." he says, "Daughter?"

Alice's eyes are on the ground. She pulls her hand away.

"What?" she asks.

"Are you engaged to Kyoya?" Haruhi asks.

**SUSPENSE! IT'S KILLING ME! So now I will go write a new chapter. He he 3.**


	30. Discussion and prep

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 30- Discussion and prep.**

"_Nope. See you tomorrow!" she says, waving._

_Everyone looks at her kind of funny and I realize she raised her left hand. All eyes are on her ring finger. Her face turns red and she quickly puts her hand down. Too late. Tamaki grabs her hand from her lap and looks at her ring._

"_Th- this is an engagement ring." he says, "Daughter?"_

_Alice's eyes are on the ground. She pulls her hand away._

"_What?" she asks._

"_Are you engaged to Kyoya?" Haruhi asks._

Kyoya's POV

Alice looks up and says, "Yeah."

Silence. Then everyone started talking at once. From what I can tell, everyone's happy for us. Even Kauru. I think he actually has a girlfriend now anyways and he's very much in love with her. Then, Haruhi asks the one question we haven't thought about.

"When's the big day?" she asks.

Everyone goes silent, waiting for our answer. We look at each other and then back at them. We shrug.

"You must have a date! What kind of wedding are you having?" Tamaki asks.

"Don't know." Alice says.

"How about you go American in honor of the bride." Mitskuni says.

"Great idea! And we'll design everything! We'll be your wedding planners!" Hikaru and Kauru say.

"Guys, go home. We'll have to talk about it." says Alice, pointing towards their limos.

They all grumble a bit but say they'll see us tomorrow and go home. Alice and I get up and go inside, heading towards the den.

We sit down on the sofa and Alice says, "Well that was awkward."

"A little. Do you want to do an American wedding?" I ask, kind of hoping she'll say yes.

I've researched American weddings and they're beautiful.

"If you're okay with it then yeah. I've always wanted a big, formal wedding. I know it doesn't sound like me at all but I've always thought it would be cool." she says.

"It's perfect. So are we letting Hikaru and Kauru plan it?" I ask.

"It'll probably be easier that way than doing it ourselves or finding someone else to do it. They know us better." Alice says.

"I agree. But when and where are we having it?" I ask.

"I don't know about when, but how about we go back to where we all met. We could see if we could get Music Room 3." she said.

"That's a great idea but I wonder if it'll be big enough." I say.

"Big enough?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

"You know Hikaru and Kauru will go overboard." I say.

"Well, yeah… Damn those rich idiots." she says laughing.

"Hey, you're engaged to one of those rich idiots." I say, tickling her.

"Stop it!" she squeals, laughing.

I tickle her until she starts whacking me in the head with a throw pillow. I grab another one and whack her with it. This begins an all out pillow war. Not a fight, a war. We attempt to murder each other with pillows until she smothers me with one and sits on my chest.

"You win! Now GET OFF OF ME!" I yell but it comes out more like, "Yuf wund! Nuh GEB OBB OB MEH!"

She moves the pillow and says, "What? You sounded like a dieing sea-horse."

"Thanks a lot." I say, pushing her off of me and sitting up.

She stands up pulling me with her.

"Hey, do you still have those roller skates you bought way back when?" she asks out of the blue.

"Yeah why?" I say.

The truth is they still fit too. I've been skating a few times since she left.

"Just so you don't have to rent any. I have to go put gas in my scooter and grab some stuff from home. You coming?" she asks, grabbing her shoulder bag and the rest of her stuff.

"Sure." I say, walking to the door and waiting for the maid to open it.

"You idiot." she says, kicking open the door with her foot.

Rolling my eyes, I follow her and we get on her scooter. We drive to the little gas station on the corner. I wait while she fills up the tank and then we drive back to the nicer side of town.

"Wait, I thought we were going to your house." I shout when we stop at a stoplight.

"We are." she yells back as we start moving again.

We drive up to the driveway of a really nice, by American standards, two story American style house. She gets off the scooter and motions for me to follow. She opens the door and we walk inside. I can't seem to walk anymore. Her house is completely amazing! Off to the left she has a room with a huge bay window. It's painted a light bluish purple shade, called periwinkle I think, and there are some cream couches with gold embroidery. On the right there is a coat closet and a bathroom. Straight ahead is a circular staircase and a living room with a flat screen television and the same black couches she got me but she has a recliner too. This room is painted a green so light that it almost looks white. We walk into a kitchen that's painted a bright red. The cabinets are stained black and the appliances are all stainless steel. There is a black breakfast table in the corner.

"Your house is beautiful." I say, amazed.

"Thanks, this is just the downstairs." she says.

"Last I remember, your room was completely messy." I say.

"Well, when you actually have a house, you keep it cleaner." she says, shrugging.

She walks toward the staircase.

"Grab the rest of those bags, will ya?" she turns around and says.

I pick them up and follow her. I love this staircase. I follow her down the hall to an open door. Wow. This is a huge room. There are rolling racks and rolling racks and rolling racks. Full of clothes. There is a shelving unit full of fabrics and a drawing table. A white sewing machine with Sharpie doodles all over it peeks out from the corner.

"Wow." I say as she pulls out some multicolored hangers and starts hanging up clothes.

"Welcome to my closet and studio. My interior design studio is across the hall. Help me hang up these clothes." she says, throwing me so hangers.

We sit on the floor and hang up all of those clothes.

"Wait, since you brought all your clothes back what are you wearing tomorrow?" I ask after we'd hung everything up.

She shoves me toward a small sitting area and I go sit down. She stands in the middle of the room and surveys all of the racks around her. Then she walks the aisles the racks have formed. She crashes into one of the racks and before I can jump up to help, she has thrown a fashion magazine at my head. She runs around and sifts through piles and racks and boxes and baskets, all full of clothes. The finished product, she changed behind a curtain, is a black tank top, a rainbowish skirt, black knee highs, a black rounded hat, and a fitted black jacket. No shoes. I've gotten used to it by now.

"Yeah? Nah?" she asks, spinning.

The skirt twirled up like her 50's costume. She had pictures of costumes and outfits on her walls everywhere.

"I like it actually." I said.

She dragged a basket out in the middle of the floor and dumped it out. Ripped up shoes and destroyed shoes and everything else shoes came falling out. Then out slid her roller skates.

"Why're they in that basket?" I ask.

"That's just where I threw them last time." she said sheepishly.

She restores the room to order and grabs the skates. She motions for me to follow her and we walk into a bedroom. It's pretty much designed in the manner of her, Star, and Asher's apartment. Tie-dye, grunge, ripped, mystical, everything under the sun. She digs through baskets and drawers and ends up with a bit of money, some rubber bands, a packet of henna, sunglasses, what appears to be a script, and a hairbrush. She walks in the bathroom and comes out with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"You think they'll pack everything for me?" she asks.

"If by everything, you mean undergarments and things, yes probably." I answer truthfully.

She nods and pulls some stuff out of her bag, putting it all away. She grabs the pile of stuff she pulled out and stuffs it in her bag. She walks out and down the hall. I follow and we walk down the staircase.

"Oh wait a second." she says as we're getting ready to walk out the door.

She runs back to the kitchen and I follow her. She presses a button on a little machine with a blinking light.

"One new message." said a generic voice.

Suddenly, Tamaki's voice busted through the speakers.

"DAUGHTER! ASK KYOYA IF WE CAN STAY FOR A WEEK. CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHY DID YOU NOT ANSWER? CALL ME BACK!" he shouted.

"He so obviously does not know how to use an answering machine. Well, can we stay for a week?" she asks, and when I nod she picks up the phone and dials.

She puts it on speaker and sets it down.

"DAUGHTER, WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME SO LATE? IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING!" the idiot shouts.

"Oops. Kyoya said it was okay for a week. See you tomorrow, Bye." she says and hangs up.

She runs out the door before the phone rings back. I follow and shut the door behind us. We climb on the scooter, me dodging her skates as they swing from her shoulder bag, and go back to my house. We say goodnight and she flops down on the sofa. I go to my room and go to sleep.

**DREAM CLOSET!**


	31. Bringing back the past

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 32- Say what?**

_I shake my head, I can't either. She picks out the least revealing and goes to change. I change into the black baggy pants that I now completely love. I also put on a plain white t-shirt and my flip-flops. When she comes out of the bathroom she's scowling again. Probably because the tank top is hemmed right above her naval, showing off her piercing. All of her piercing s were in by the way. Nose and ears. She also had on all of her rings and bracelets and anklets. No shoes either. We walk out and go sit in the living room downstairs. After seeing Alice's house and her work on my den, I see it looks pretty awful. She rearranges things, moves stuff out, and messes with stuff until it looks great. All of the rest of the hosts come in and comment on how good it looks and we sit down on the newly placed seating. We're all talking and laughing until a maid comes in with a laptop. She tells us it's something we need to see. She pulls up a news page and there, smack in the middle, is a picture of me kissing Alice's cheek._

Kyoya's POV

Alice's face clouds over as she reads the headline.

"Youngest Ootori fraternizing with the lower class?"

The maid clicks around a little and finds a picture of Alice and I sitting on the sofa in the little coffee bar right when I'm placing the ring on Alice's finger.

"Kyoya Ootori getting married?"

I sigh. The press are following me everywhere since my father gave me the company. I read the caption under the picture.

"Famous interior designer, Alice Seastorm, is seen being proposed to by Kyoya Ootori."

"Those damn reporters are following us." Alice says.

She scrolls down to the name of the author. She clicks back to the other story and asks the maid to take the laptop away. She turns around, her skirt spinning, and stalks out the door. We run after her and all climb into one limo. She tells the driver the news agency. We drive off and arrive rather quickly, it's not too far away. We get out of the limo and ride the elevator up to the floor the news agency is on.

Alice storms out of the elevator screaming, "Anikajo Arai! Get out here!"

One of the more timid looking reporters pokes his head out of his office. Alice grabs a wad of his shirt in her fist and drags him toward her, getting right in his face.

"You tell me right now why you wrote those stories." she growls in his face.

"Oot-Ootori-san is a big story right now. So are you with your business. Now the two stories are joining together? Great!" he squeaks.

"Shut up. I want you to take down those stories right now. You hear me?" she says menacingly.

"Y-yes Ootori-san." he says to her.

"I'M NOT MARRIED YET!" she screams in his face.

"I-I'm sorry Seastorm-san." he whimpers.

She drops him, she had him about two feet off the ground as she was taller than him, and he runs in his office. We all follow him and watch as he deletes the story.

Alice stalks out of the office, us following, and says, "Don't any of you be writing stories about us again. You hear me?"

Everybody nods and we walk back to the elevator.

"Why'd we even have to come?" asks Hikaru jokingly.

She growls at him.

"I have to talk to ya'll about the stuff ya'll packed me." she says.

They look at each other and back at her, grinning.

"Ya'll ARE getting married after all." Kauru said winking.

"Just watch yourselves." she says, "Hey, what are we doing for dinner?"

"Is food ALL you think about?" Hikaru asks, exasperated.

"Hey is that a pizza place?" she say, dodging cars as she runs across the street.

We follow and run into the pizza restaurant where Alice is messing with a huge box. Suddenly music blasts out and Alice starts singing along.

"We met these sisters Barlow's their last nameOrdinary girls they don't live in the fast laneThey don't rate with the guys that scoreCause they don't flaunt what the boys want moreThey don't date they won't dateThey wanna see how they're gonna grow upWho they're gonna beBut in the meantime they might feel unlovedWhen all the girls around them are hooking upBut I know for sure it's never popular to be pureAnd while some guys might be passing them byI think they've caught someone's eyeAll the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom

All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom Everyone needs to be lovedEveryone needs their own teenage fan clubAny attention can feel like a good thingDress to impress can be oh so temptingYou can get noticed with your bodySexual hypnosis by being hottieYou might feel like public propertyYou might you might you shouldn't beNo girl should feel she has to tradeHer body for love or be an old maidAnd yes there are guys who are willing to waitAsk a Barlow girl on her wedding dayAll the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom

All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom [Rap by KJ-52]Excuse me Barlow GirlsNow their is somthin' on my mindSee I was just wonderin'Can I get a valentine?Saw you walkin' byAnd somethin' caught my eyeTheir is somethin' different 'bout you girlsAlright, I can't lieNow you got it goin' onAnd all the guys in the bandThey be sayin' you're the bombBut not from how ya dress or the clothes you're putin' onWe just look impressed for reason that you're holdin' onto your wedding nightAlright, now let me keep it movin' onCause any girl can be a Barlow GirlIt's more than just a songAm I wrong?Don't think soSo spare me the dramaYou remind me of my mamaAll the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom

All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom."

"I love that song, it's by Superchick." Alice says.

"I liked the rap." Hikaru says.

"Of course you did. Now lets go order!" she says and we walk over to the counter.

She tries to hop up on a stool but misses and falls. I make a dive to catch her right before she hit's the floor. I look up when I hear applause. The cashier and the hosts are clapping at us on the floor.

Alice turns a tiny bit so she's staring right in my face and says, "And I thought Tamaki was the dramatic one. Seriously, I'm not a china plate or anything. I'm tough. I can handle hitting the floor." she stands up and offers me her arm.

I take it and she pulls me up. We order the pizza and take it home. We eat and go to bed. When Alice sees her pajamas, all hell breaks loose.

"HIKARU! KAURU! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yells.

They run out and pale when they see what's in her hand.

"I thought we agreed not to pack that." Kauru whispered to Hikaru.

"They only act like friends now. They need a little push." Hikaru whispers back.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT?" she screams, holding up the red silk nightgown with black lace and so short it could barely be considered a nightgown. It would look especially short on because she has such long legs.

"Because, like Hikaru said, you need a push." Kauru said simply.

She glared at them until they mumbled something like a sorry and ran back into their room. She stormed back in our room and started yanking stuff out of her suitcase. Soon, lingerie and clothes littered the floor. It looked a bit… bad if you know what I mean.

"They didn't pack anything else comfortable enough to sleep in either!" she growls as she stuffs everything back in the bag.

She stalks toward the bathroom with the nightgown in her hand. A few minutes later, I hear her growl again.

"Don't you get any ideas." she said bluntly before she walked out.

Oh. My. God.

**I so want to go storm into a reporter's office like that. Wouldn't it be cool?**


	32. Say what!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 32- Say what?**

_I shake my head, I can't either. She picks out the least revealing and goes to change. I change into the black baggy pants that I now completely love. I also put on a plain white t-shirt and my flip-flops. When she comes out of the bathroom she's scowling again. Probably because the tank top is hemmed right above her naval, showing off her piercing. All of her piercing s were in by the way. Nose and ears. She also had on all of her rings and bracelets and anklets. No shoes either. We walk out and go sit in the living room downstairs. After seeing Alice's house and her work on my den, I see it looks pretty awful. She rearranges things, moves stuff out, and messes with stuff until it looks great. All of the rest of the hosts come in and comment on how good it looks and we sit down on the newly placed seating. We're all talking and laughing until a maid comes in with a laptop. She tells us it's something we need to see. She pulls up a news page and there, smack in the middle, is a picture of me kissing Alice's cheek._

Kyoya's POV

Alice's face clouds over as she reads the headline.

"Youngest Ootori fraternizing with the lower class?"

The maid clicks around a little and finds a picture of Alice and I sitting on the sofa in the little coffee bar right when I'm placing the ring on Alice's finger.

"Kyoya Ootori getting married?"

I sigh. The press are following me everywhere since my father gave me the company. I read the caption under the picture.

"Famous interior designer, Alice Seastorm, is seen being proposed to by Kyoya Ootori."

"Those damn reporters are following us." Alice says.

She scrolls down to the name of the author. She clicks back to the other story and asks the maid to take the laptop away. She turns around, her skirt spinning, and stalks out the door. We run after her and all climb into one limo. She tells the driver the news agency. We drive off and arrive rather quickly, it's not too far away. We get out of the limo and ride the elevator up to the floor the news agency is on.

Alice storms out of the elevator screaming, "Anikajo Arai! Get out here!"

One of the more timid looking reporters pokes his head out of his office. Alice grabs a wad of his shirt in her fist and drags him toward her, getting right in his face.

"You tell me right now why you wrote those stories." she growls in his face.

"Oot-Ootori-san is a big story right now. So are you with your business. Now the two stories are joining together? Great!" he squeaks.

"Shut up. I want you to take down those stories right now. You hear me?" she says menacingly.

"Y-yes Ootori-san." he says to her.

"I'M NOT MARRIED YET!" she screams in his face.

"I-I'm sorry Seastorm-san." he whimpers.

She drops him, she had him about two feet off the ground as she was taller than him, and he runs in his office. We all follow him and watch as he deletes the story.

Alice stalks out of the office, us following, and says, "Don't any of you be writing stories about us again. You hear me?"

Everybody nods and we walk back to the elevator.

"Why'd we even have to come?" asks Hikaru jokingly.

She growls at him.

"I have to talk to ya'll about the stuff ya'll packed me." she says.

They look at each other and back at her, grinning.

"Ya'll ARE getting married after all." Kauru said winking.

"Just watch yourselves." she says, "Hey, what are we doing for dinner?"

"Is food ALL you think about?" Hikaru asks, exasperated.

"Hey is that a pizza place?" she say, dodging cars as she runs across the street.

We follow and run into the pizza restaurant where Alice is messing with a huge box. Suddenly music blasts out and Alice starts singing along.

"We met these sisters Barlow's their last nameOrdinary girls they don't live in the fast laneThey don't rate with the guys that scoreCause they don't flaunt what the boys want moreThey don't date they won't dateThey wanna see how they're gonna grow upWho they're gonna beBut in the meantime they might feel unlovedWhen all the girls around them are hooking upBut I know for sure it's never popular to be pureAnd while some guys might be passing them byI think they've caught someone's eyeAll the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom

All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom Everyone needs to be lovedEveryone needs their own teenage fan clubAny attention can feel like a good thingDress to impress can be oh so temptingYou can get noticed with your bodySexual hypnosis by being hottieYou might feel like public propertyYou might you might you shouldn't beNo girl should feel she has to tradeHer body for love or be an old maidAnd yes there are guys who are willing to waitAsk a Barlow girl on her wedding dayAll the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom

All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom [Rap by KJ-52]Excuse me Barlow GirlsNow their is somthin' on my mindSee I was just wonderin'Can I get a valentine?Saw you walkin' byAnd somethin' caught my eyeTheir is somethin' different 'bout you girlsAlright, I can't lieNow you got it goin' onAnd all the guys in the bandThey be sayin' you're the bombBut not from how ya dress or the clothes you're putin' onWe just look impressed for reason that you're holdin' onto your wedding nightAlright, now let me keep it movin' onCause any girl can be a Barlow GirlIt's more than just a songAm I wrong?Don't think soSo spare me the dramaYou remind me of my mamaAll the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom

All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow GirlBoys think they're the bombCause they remind them of their mom."

"I love that song, it's by Superchick." Alice says.

"I liked the rap." Hikaru says.

"Of course you did. Now lets go order!" she says and we walk over to the counter.

She tries to hop up on a stool but misses and falls. I make a dive to catch her right before she hit's the floor. I look up when I hear applause. The cashier and the hosts are clapping at us on the floor.

Alice turns a tiny bit so she's staring right in my face and says, "And I thought Tamaki was the dramatic one. Seriously, I'm not a china plate or anything. I'm tough. I can handle hitting the floor." she stands up and offers me her arm.

I take it and she pulls me up. We order the pizza and take it home. We eat and go to bed. When Alice sees her pajamas, all hell breaks loose.

"HIKARU! KAURU! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yells.

They run out and pale when they see what's in her hand.

"I thought we agreed not to pack that." Kauru whispered to Hikaru.

"They only act like friends now. They need a little push." Hikaru whispers back.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT?" she screams, holding up the red silk nightgown with black lace and so short it could barely be considered a nightgown. It would look especially short on because she has such long legs.

"Because, like Hikaru said, you need a push." Kauru said simply.

She glared at them until they mumbled something like a sorry and ran back into their room. She stormed back in our room and started yanking stuff out of her suitcase. Soon, lingerie and clothes littered the floor. It looked a bit… bad if you know what I mean.

"They didn't pack anything else comfortable enough to sleep in either!" she growls as she stuffs everything back in the bag.

She stalks toward the bathroom with the nightgown in her hand. A few minutes later, I hear her growl again.

"Don't you get any ideas." she said bluntly before she walked out.

Oh. My. God.

**I so want to go storm into a reporter's office like that. Wouldn't it be cool?**


	33. Karaoke time!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 33- Karaoke time!**

_She glared at them until they mumbled something like a sorry and ran back into their room. She stormed back in our room and started yanking stuff out of her suitcase. Soon, lingerie and clothes littered the floor. It looked a bit… bad if you know what I mean._

"_They didn't pack anything else comfortable enough to sleep in either!" she growls as she stuffs everything back in the bag. _

_She stalks toward the bathroom with the nightgown in her hand. A few minutes later, I hear her growl again._

"_Don't you get any ideas." she said bluntly before she walked out._

_Oh. My. God._

Kyoya's POV

We need to have that wedding fast, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. Oblivious to how sexy she looks, Alice just glares at me and walks across the room, grabbing something out of her bag and jumping into bed. I see she's reading a script.

"What's that?" I ask, sitting on the floor and leaning back against my bed.

"'Jookalorum!'" she says enthusiastically.

"Jooka what?" I ask, it's a word I've never heard of.

"It's a collection of a bunch of skits by O. Henry. American play. I was cast as Aunt Emily in 'Pimenta Pancakes', Johnsy in 'The Last Leaf', an the burglar in 'Makes the Whole World Kin.'" she says, flipping through to show me some highlighted parts.

"That's a lot of lines to memorize." I say, looking at all the highlighter marks and stage directions written in the margins.

"Only forty. It's a short play." she says, shrugging.

"Only forty? And you're playing three parts?" I ask, amazed.

"Yeah, it's a small theatre group and we all got cast in a few spots. And I've been in plays where I had almost or more than a hundred lines." she said bluntly.

There's a small knock at the door and Alice yells, "Come in!"

Hikaru and Kauru pop their heads in and frown at us.

"What?" she asks.

"We're bored and we figured that ya'll weren't doing anything so let's get the others and do something." they say.

"Cool, I'm changing first though so go sit over there." she said, pointing to the sitting area she had deemed unnecessary.

She got up and dug through her bag, glaring at the twins about seventeen times until she found what she deemed a good enough outfit. She went in the bathroom and changed into the short jean shorts, she called them 'daisy dukes', and the tank top that said Alice in wispy letters that looked like smoke.

"I really shouldn't have let you pack for me." she grumbles.

"The nightgown did look good on you though." said Hikaru, ducking as, how coincidental, a lamp came flying at his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get everyone else." she said walking out, us following.

We wake everyone up and go outside. We walk down to town and see if we can find anything that's open.

"Hey karaoke! You know, you guys still owe me from when we were here before." Alice says.

"Let's go!" Tamaki says.

We walk in and find that it's completely empty.

"Yeah?" said a voice from the corner.

We turned around to see a guy around our age surveying us boredly.

"Um yes. We'd like play for a few hours." I say, pushing up my glasses.

"Okay whatever." said the guy, "You want it on shuffle?"

Alice nods and we discuss who should go first. Kauru said he didn't believe Alice when she said she would beat us all so she went up first. She punched the button and the music started.

"Shy Boy by Jordin Sparks

Are you a shy boy?

We're in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy

He's seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy

I'm sick and tired of them fly boys

So bye-bye boy.

I'm in a lounge I get a wink from a bad boy

He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy

I'm sick and tired of them bad boys

Cause I got my eye on this other guy

Back in the booth with his boys he's all mellowed out

And tonight I'm gonna find me a shy boy

So I gotta know

Are you a shy boy?

I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy

He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy

I'm sick and tired of them rock boys

So bye-bye boy

Out of the floor I get the moves from a home boy

Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy.

I'm sick and tired of them home boys

Cause I got my eye on this other guy

Back in the booth with his boys he's all mellowed out

And tonight I might find me a shy boy

So I gotta know

Are you a shy boy?

Freak boy

Fresh boy

Slick boy

You're messing with the tomboy

Might just knock you out like a schoolboy

Crude boy

Playboy

Cowboy

I've heard it all before boy

I'm going out to get me a shy boy

Cause I got my eye on this other guy

Back in the booth with his boys he's all mellowed out

And tonight I might find me a shy boy

So I gotta know

Are you a shy boy?

Cause I got my eye on this other guy

Back in the booth with his boys he's all mellowed out

And tonight I might find me a shy boy

So I gotta know

Are you a shy boy?

Shy boy

Shy boy

Shy boy

Shy boy."

The song ended and the score appeared on screen.

"100. So ha Kauru. Kyoya. You're next." she said.

She dragged me up on the stage and punched the button then jumped down. The music started. It was the song Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush. Awful. That was the worst song I've ever heard. Alice jumped up and turned me around to look at my score. 98.

"Not bad. Still couldn't beat me though." she says, grinning at me.

The rest of the songs sung were 'Out of my Mind' by Showbread, 'Sound of Madness' by Shinedown, 'Die Trying' by Silent Film, 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace, 'She's County' by Jason Aldean, and 'Closer' by The Gracious Few. After Hikaru sang his song we all got ready to leave. Alice was asleep on one of the sofas so I picked her up. We walked home and said goodnight. I carried Alice back to our room and tossed her on her bed. I went in the bathroom to hide from her wrath. When all was silent, I walked out to find her back in her nightgown and sitting on her bed with headphones in her ears. I sat on the floor beside her and poked her in the side. She glared back at me and pulled her headphones out.

"What?" she asked.

"Whatcha listening to?" I ask.

"Looking Back by MK Rodenbough." she said, pulling speakers out of her bag.

She set them up and plugged in her iPod. Piano music wafted from the speakers.

"I've got my handful of mistakes

The memories that I've made

And time is flying by me faster

Than I ever thought that I could take

That I could take

And I've got my heart in check

My head under control

My ticket in hand

I'm ready to go

But I'm terrified to move

Just another wave goodbye

Another I'll be seeing you soon

We've feared this day coming

Now it's finally upon you

Remember the things you've conquered

Don't you forget the fun you've

Don't be afraid to look forward

Don't spend too much time

Too much time looking back

I've got my shoes on, I'm ready to run

But I just want to go back

To where I started from

I've got my bags packed

My words ready to say

Just thinking in a year

This'll all feel so far away

So far away

And I've got my heart in check

My head under control

My ticket in hand

I'm ready to go

But I'm terrified to move

Just another wave goodbye

Another I'll be seeing you soon

We've feared this day coming

Now it's finally upon you

Remember the things you've conquered

Don't you forget the fun you've

Don't be afraid to look forward

Don't spend too much time

Too much time looking back

And I've got my heart in check

My head under control

My ticket in hand

I'm ready to go

But I'm terrified to move

Just another wave goodbye

Another I'll be seeing you soon

We've feared this day coming

Now it's finally upon you

Remember the things you've conquered

Don't you forget the fun you've

Don't be afraid to look forward

Don't spend too much time

Too much time looking back"

That was so sad. I looked up at Alice and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"MK was one of my best friends when I went back to America. She died in a car wreck last year. She sang that at our high school graduation." she choked.

The tears started falling down her face. I jump up and hold her to my chest. She starts sobbing and the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki, who were on the other side of our room, bust in and ask what's wrong. Then they see Alice crying, she just never does that, and run over to help comfort her. They all sit behind her on the bed and wrap their arms around her. Mitskuni and Takashi come in and join in the hug. She stopped crying after a while and looked around at everyone.

"When did ya'll get in here?" she asked confused.

Oh Alice, what are we going to do with you.

**All of those songs are real published songs. Ecxept the one that she starts crying to. That is by my friend MK and she's so fabulous! Love her! Oh and she isn't dead.**


	34. Parties and Festivals

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 34- Parties and Festivals**

"_MK was one of my best friends when I went back to America. She died in a car wreck last year. She sang that at our high school graduation." she choked._

_The tears started falling down her face. I jump up and hold her to my chest. She starts sobbing and the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki, who were on the other side of our room, bust in and ask what's wrong. Then they see Alice crying, she just never does that, and run over to help comfort her. They all sit behind her on the bed and wrap their arms around her. Mitskuni and Takashi come in and join in the hug. She stopped crying after a while and looked around at everyone._

"_When did ya'll get in here?" she asked confused._

_Oh Alice, what are we going to do with you._

Kyoya's POV

I wake up to hear the shower turn off and a crash. I chuckled but didn't get out of bed. She can take care of herself. A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom and I close my eyes, feigning sleep. Then, I feel water on my face. I shoot up and glare at her while she laughs.

"What did you do?" I ask, an obvious question I know.

"I rung my hair out on your face. Time to wake up!" she says, flicking me in the forehead and going to flop down on her bed.

"Oh so I have to wake up but you get to go back to sleep." I say sarcastically.

"First of all, I'm not wearing pajamas anymore idiot," she says, motioning to her gym shorts and a t-shirt.

A t-shirt that she wore a lot when we were younger. A replica of the infamous Phys Ed shirt.

Noticing my expression at her shirt, she grins and says, "I know right! Fabulous! But anyways, second of all, you do have to get up, even if I were to go back to sleep. Those idiots wanted to talk to you." 

"The twins?" I ask.

"Who else." she says, messing with her ring.

I smile and get up. I walk to the closet and change into some jeans and a band t-shirt we found at that thrift store. When I walk out of the closet to go see Hikaru and Kauru, I happen to glance over at Alice. Who has fallen asleep. Nice. I walk out to go find Hikaru and Kauru.

Alice's POV

Huh, I must have fallen asleep. I can imagine Kyoya will have something to say about that. I glance out my window and see people down on the beach. I jump up and change into my bathing suit, not bothering to put shoes on. I jet down the stairs and run out the front door, startling the maid that was going to open it for me. I run down to the beach and skid to a stop, sending an arc of sand up in front of me.

"Surprise!" everyone yells.

Then I remember, it's my birthday today. Shit.

"Thanks everyone! Why don't we have the party inside though, the seagulls will bother us to no end." I say, pointing at the birds circling above us.

"You're right. Maybe this wasn't our best plan." Kauru says.

"No! It's fabulous! The birds though." I say sheepishly.

We drag everything inside and set up in a big empty room. I bother Kyoya about this for a while and then we start the party. I have to say, it's fabulous cake. We finish the party and decide to go see what's going on in town. I go up to my room and pull on a long, flowy, black and blue skirt and a black fishnet tank top. Those twins are really weird. I keep my bathing suit on underneath and run downstairs. Kyoya glances at my feet and sighs.

"Stop trying to change me." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

We walk down into town. Only to be confronted by reporters.

"Ootori-san! What do you plan on doing with Seastorm-san for her birthday?" one shouted.

"Seastorm-san? Can we ask a few questions about your engagement?" another shouted.

"What agency are you from?" I scream, silencing them.

"Kyfuwa News." one mumbles.

I grab his collar and pull him toward me.

"You go tell your manager that you won't be getting any stories about me. Tell other agencies too. I don't want to be bothered because of that movie so long ago. Got it?" I ask.

They nod and run away. Hikaru turns to me questioningly.

"Movie? You were in a movie?" he asks.

"Oh, um, yeah. I did a movie back in America because we needed money. It was called Haters. While being interviewed about it afterwards, I accidentally said that my birthday was the next day. They've been bothering me ever since." I explain sheepishly.

"So that's why you wanted us to bring the party inside." Kyoya says.

"Yeah, they already knew I was up here from that last news story." I say.

He nods and we keep walking, discovering a festival like the one so long ago. I turn and look up at Kyoya.

"You knew this was here." I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says, obviously trying not to smile.

I sigh and grab his arm, dragging him to the line for one of my favorite rides.

"The teacups? Again?" he asks.

I grin and nod. Soon, it's our turn and I drag him into a blue teacup. 

Kyoya's POV

As soon as the ride starts, she starts spinning the wheel really fast. Then she lets go and throws her arms up in the air. I take the wheel and keep spinning it. Our hair is blowing in our faces and Alice is screaming like a madwoman. The ride soon ends and we stumble off, laughing like crazy. The hosts applaud us and Alice bows sarcastically. We ride rides and play games for the rest of the day. When we go home, the twins ask to speak with us.

"Yeah?" Alice says after we've sat down in a den.

"About the wedding…" Hikaru starts.

"When is it?" Kauru finishes.

Alice and I glance at each other and back at the twins. We shrug. They sigh.

"Guysss…" Kauru whines.

"We did kind of decide where we want it to be though." I add.

"Ouran. We want to see if we can get the old club room." Alice says.

The twins think about this for a minute. Then they grin.

"That's great! Bring it back to where it all began." Hikaru says.

"And we decided we want to have a big white American wedding." Alice says mischievously.

I'll have to watch her.

"Cool. Okay, just leave the rest to us. How about we try to have it about a month after tomorrow?" Kauru asks.

"Sure, fine with me." I say.

Alice nods and we walk back to our room. She flops down on her bed and sighs.

"What?" I ask, sitting on the floor beside her.

"This. This all is going to be so cool!" she says, shooting up and flipping over on her stomach.

She turns to face me and grins. I smile back. She's right. It will be cool.

**It just hit me that I have to write a wedding. This will be interesting.**


	35. Holy Matrimony!

**Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 35- Holy Matrimony! **

"_Sure, fine with me." I say._

_Alice nods and we walk back to our room. She flops down on her bed and sighs._

"_What?" I ask, sitting on the floor beside her._

"_This. This all is going to be so cool!" she says, shooting up and flipping over on her stomach._

_She turns to face me and grins. I smile back. She's right. It will be cool._

Kyoya's POV

"I still can't believe you chose a normal wedding." I say on the way to the school.

"You are so mean to me." she says as we pull up in the parking lot.

It's been about a week since we got back from the beach. The twins have worked day and night on this wedding and I hope it's perfect. She gets out of the car and grabs her shoulder bag. I follow her to the club room and we open up the doors. White roses blow out.

"So they still got that rigged?" she asks.

"I think they 'rigged' it again for the wedding." I say, smiling down at her.

Suddenly, the twins come up and grab Alice by the arms.

"In America they say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." they sing.

"We rode up here together." she points out.

"You know what we mean." sighs Hikaru.

They drag her back to the changing rooms on one side and Tamaki shoves me towards the other ones.

Alice's POV

Wow. The twins have done up the old changing rooms in white. Completely white. They shove me behind a curtain and I turn to look in the mirror. I don't look like I'm getting ready for a wedding. For example, my henna has washed out so my hair is blonde again but it's tangled and wavy and crazy. I sigh at my appearance then turn to change. I gasp when I see the dress they picked out for me. It's beautiful! I change quickly and run out to have the twins help me with makeup and stuff. They handed me some white wrist gloves and told me my cue was when the music started then they walked out to sit down. I glanced to the side and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. No. Way.

Kyoya's POV

The music began and the changing room door opened. Alice turned the corner and faced down the aisle, grinning her signature grin that made her look like that cat. From, how coincidental, Alice in Wonderland. The twins did a really great job with her. Although, the dress is a little tight around the chest. But then again, it probably has to be to hold it up. Her dress is pure white and it has pearls sewn all over it, strapless though, and down to the floor. She looks really beautiful with her tan. Asher came up and took her arm and she smiled at him. She started walking down the aisle. All eyes are on her. It's hilarious, you can tell who was invited from her side and who was invited from my side. The differences are very clear. She stops at the first aisle and Asher kisses her cheek. Then, he goes to sit down beside Star, who is crying already. I looked back at Alice and saw her. Really saw her. She is completely beautiful, crazy, angry, sarcastic, fun, incredible, and all out… Alice. She stepped up beside me and we turned toward the pastor.

Alice's POV

"You may now kiss the bride." says Pastor Dai.

He's my pastor at Houji Kaidou. It's the only Christian church that I've found here in Japan. I love the name. In English, it means praise tabernacle. Fabulous. As soon as Pastor speaks, Kyoya turns toward me. I look up at him and smirk. He looks nervous. I stand up on my tip-toes, thank God they didn't give me heels, and whisper in his ear.

"Grow up you moron." I breathe.

I pull my face away from his ear and smile up at him. He smiles too and leans down.

"You better get used to it. As you put it, stop trying to change me." he whispers.

He leans forward, closing the gap between us. It's lame, I know. But I felt fireworks. I love this man in all his stupidness and idiocy. And he loves me in all my completely awesomeness. Cheers go up from my side of the audience. I pull away and grin at them. People start rushing the stage where we're standing. I slip away and let Kyoya face them. I have to get out of this dress before the reception because someone said there'd be ribs. I very much enjoy ribs. I slip back into the changing room and pull off my gloves and dress. I yank on a purple sundress, matching the streak in my hair, that the twins laid out for me. I tie the strings in bows on my shoulders and grab the white bouquet of roses. I sneak out to the rose garden, where we're holding the reception. The twins are already down there, rushing around. I sidle up to Kauru.

"Is anyone following me?" I ask.

He looks around and shakes his head no.

"Good." I say, flopping down on the grass, "This is tiring."

"Well, lucky for you, we only invited the immediate families to the receptions, and of course the hosts." he says, walking away.

I sit on the ground, staring at the roses for a few minutes. Then, I feel someone yank me up and wrap their arms around me.

"Daughterrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't believe you're married to Mommy! Let me see your ring!" Tamaki whines in my ear.

I spin around, grinning at him. I stick out my left hand and show him the rings. I moved the engagement ring, I love it so much I had to keep it, to my middle finger and on my ring finger sat a beautiful diamond surrounded by amethyst. Haruhi squealed, uncharacteristically for her.

"Wow, Haruhi. That was not like you at all." I say.

"Well, if I hadn't of squealed, Tamaki would have. And that wouldn't be pretty." she says.

"You're so mean." he whines.

"You know I love you." she says, hugging him.

"Crap." says Kyoya as he runs up.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

He looks down at me and says simply, "Reporters."

This one word makes my blood run cold.

**Aw, stuff and bother. Stupid reporters.**


	36. Aftermath of Weddings

_Turning Ouran upside down. Chapter 36- Aftermath of Weddings_

"_**Crap." says Kyoya as he runs up.**_

"_**What? What's wrong?" I ask, worried.**_

_**He looks down at me and says simply, "Reporters."**_

_**This one word makes my blood run cold.**_

**Kyoya's POV**

**Crap, crap, crap. I grab Alice's wrist and yank her into the maze. I pull her towards the gazebo Tamaki and Haruhi hid in so long ago. We sit on one of the benches and Alice sighs. She twirls her roses around in her hands.**

"**This was not what I wanted to be doing on my wedding day. Hiding from reporters? So not on my list." she says, sighing and slumping against my chest. **

**I wrap my arm around her shoulders and say, "I still can't believe you chose to have a normal wedding."**

"**This is the most normal thing I've ever done. Don't expect it to be a regular occurrence." she says.**

"**You went to Ouran didn't you?" I ask.**

"**That can hardly be considered normal." she says sarcastically.**

"**Well I guess that's right. You really aren't normal you know? You did want our honeymoon to be in Myrtle Beach, North Carolina (America) instead of somewhere romantic." I say thoughtfully.**

"**I told you! My best friend in the whole world, Sienna Smith, lives there. She's a famous actress. We were like sisters. I want to go down there because when we were little it was so pretty. Fabulous!" she says, grinning at me.**

"**Wow Alice. Just wow." I say.**

"**Guys? Guys?" Mitskuni calls out.**

"**Over here!" Alice yells out.**

**The host club comes over and sits across from us.**

"**They're gone. Takashi made them leave." Haruhi says.**

"**God, I hate running from them." Alice says, sitting back up straight.**

"**Well, it's better than killing them." Hikaru says.**

"**I didn't kill them! Did you see me kill anyone? Ever?" she asks.**

"**That one guy at the festival who called you a slut." Kauru points out.**

"**I didn't kill him! I could have though." she says thoughtfully.**

"**You're dangerous." I say.**

"**Why thank you." she says, grinning up at me, "Well guess what? As much as I'd like to sit here all day, we can't because we've got a reception to go to!"**

**She jumps up and runs out of the gazebo. She turns around and grins at us as we stand up.**

"**Race ya'll." she says mischievously.**

**Then, before we can agree, she's off like a shot, running out of the maze and back to the party. We catch up with her right out of sight of the other people.**

"**I thought I should take some time to calm down before I ran out there and embarrassed myself in front of your family." she says to me.**

"**Good choice." I agree.**

**Alice hooks arms with Tamaki and I and pulls us out into the reception area. My family, Star, and Asher are standing around talking. **

"**Ah shoot. I have to get Star away from your dad. Come help me." she says, yanking me towards our parents.**

**My mom is safe, she's talking to Fuyumi, and Asher is at the food table. But my father has Star cornered. Alice and I walked over there in what we thought to be a calm manner.**

"**Father." I say, nodding, "Star."**

"**Star? Are you so acquainted with this woman that you call her only by her first name?" my father asks.**

"**Kyoya and the rest of the hosts used to come over to our house almost every day. And in America, everyone calls each other by their first names. And since we're American, I asked everyone to call my parents Star and Asher. Just like I do." Alice says.**

"**Oh. I see. Well, that is alright then. I didn't want my son being disrespectful." my father says.**

"**Nah, he's fine. He's part of the family. Literally now, but back then he was too. He's had his head attacked by Diz, our sofa collapse with him on it, he helped put up lights in our apartment, and everything else under the sun." Star says, waving him off.**

"**Father? Have you met Asher? Alice's father?" I ask, motioning toward Asher who is now sitting at one of the white tables.**

"**No I have not. I should go talk to the father of my son's bride, shouldn't I?" he asks, smiling at Alice.**

**She grins back and says, "I will be forever indebted to you if you'll keep him away from the bar."**

"**I'll try." says my father as he walks away.**

"**God, he's serious." Alice says.**

"**Wow, he was really mellow." I say at the same time.**

**We look at each other and laugh.**

"**You guys know each other too well." Star says, laughing.**

"**Hey, have you been to the food table yet?" Alice asks suddenly.**

"**Yeah why?" Star replies.**

"**Do they have cake? I was told there'd be cake." she says.**

"**It's a wedding. Of course they have cake!" Star says.**

"**Well I've never been to a wedding before! I want cake. Be right back." Alice says, shoving her roses at me and making a beeline towards the buffet table.**

"**Well Star. I've been meaning to ask you something. What made you move back to Japan?" I ask.**

"**We missed ya'll. Tell the truth, I think Asher missed you guys more than Alice did." she says.**

"**No way. He was always yelling at us for breaking things and asking what intentions we had toward his daughter. He couldn't have missed us." I say, unbelieving. **

"**I don't know his reasons but I could tell he missed you. He started yelling at trees and calling them yall's names. To say the least it was interesting. That's why it wasn't hard for Alice to convince us to move back. Then she convinced a lot of our friends to come with us. Malvina and Leo, Finn's parents, Finn, Tess, Leggit, and Noside. Mouse stayed here. I'm sure you've met him. And Finn and Leggit. I don't think you've met anyone else though. Malvina, Leo, and Tess are trying to gather together enough money to bail Noside out of jail. Idiot was driving drunk again. He'll never learn. At least he didn't crash Alice's car again, like last time." Star says thoughtfully.**

"**So she actually has a car?" I ask.**

"**Yep, a little light blue and navy convertible. Used to have a purple truck but Noside ran it into a telephone pole too many times." she says, laughing.**

**Alice wanders back over with an almost empty plate.**

"**Is that all you've had in this amount of time?" I ask, handing the flowers back.**

"**Don't you worry none, this is my third piece." she says, grinning at me.**

"**Do you know how many girls would starve themselves to fit into a wedding dress? And here you are stuffing your face." Star says.**

"**But seriously, you have to go get some of this cake, it's delicious." Alice says.**

**Star shrugs and walks away. We turn and stare at our families and the hosts. **

"**So, Asher yells at trees when he misses people." I say, nonchalantly.**

"**Oh. She told you that?" Alice asks.**

"**I asked. We missed you too. But why didn't you come find us when you moved back?" I ask.**

"**Ya'll weren't the ONLY reason I moved back. I love Japan. And I had to get my business off the ground. You can see how that paid off. And then I just got busier and busier. I would have remembered someday. You can't keep me away for long." she says.**

**I wrap my arm around her shoulders and we watch everyone mingle. After everyone has gotten food and everything, Kauru steps up to a microphone.**

"**Hey, everybody! There is a tradition for American weddings that we'd like to try here. The bride tosses her bouquet over her shoulder into the crowd. The person who catches it will get married to the one they love. So Alice, put down your cake and come over here." he says. **

**She smiles and sets her plate on a table. She walks over beside him and he throws an arm over her shoulders. **

"**Alright, what we're going to do is have Alice stand by the buffet table, I know you know where that is, and throw the flowers!" he says. **

**She shrugs off his arm and goes to stand over by the table. Everyone gathers behind her, except my family of course. Fuyumi would probably be over there too if she wasn't married already. Alice grins over her shoulder then turns back, throwing the bouquet. I see hands reach out in the air and someone catches it. I walk over to see who, and find that it's Haruhi. She turns to Tamaki and grins.**

"**I knew you'd catch it!" Alice yells, tackling Haruhi.**

"**Alice! You have a dress on!" yells Hikaru.**

**I wonder how many times we've had to say that to her? A lot, I know.**

**So, this is the end of my story. I know, sad huh? But if I wanted to take it anywhere else it'd get really boring. That's how it rolls I guess. Urghhh. My hair smells like popcorn…**


	37. Epilogue

_Turning Ouran upside down. Epilogue._

_**Kyoya's POV**_

"_**Dammit Kyoya! Where'd you put my staple gun?" Alice shouts from the next room.**_

"_**It's in the kitchen, where you had it last." I yell back from my office.**_

_**I stand up, careful not to hit any ladders or wood, and walk down to the kitchen. My office is "under construction" according to Alice, who is building some kind of desk thing. I stopped paying attention when she talks about it a long time ago. I find Alice rushing around, looking for the staple gun.**_

"_**If I don't find that, I'm never going to finish building the kitchen cabinets!" she says, looking through the various piles of dust and things.**_

_**It's about a month after the wedding and Alice has moved in with me. She insisted on gutting the entire house and redoing it to meet our needs. Thus the mess. I look around and see the staple gun, laying in plain sight. I pick it up and say her name.**_

"_**Kyoya don't bother me I need to- Oh! You found it!" she says, rushing over to me.**_

_**She tries to hug me but I hold her back.**_

"_**You're covered in paint!" I say, laughing.**_

"_**So?" she asks, escaping my grip and hugging me anyways, "I love you Kyoya."**_

"_**I love you too Alice." I say, and hand her the staple gun.**_

_**I really do.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
